


At the Office

by wolfqueen1015



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: A.L.I.E. - Freeform, Azgeda, Babies, Bellarke, Cats, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, I am so awful with tags, I definitely added multiple chapters and I am still going, Kabby, Linctavia - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death Mentioned, Office AU, One Shot, Reapers, So I keep adding chapters lol, Trikru, also booze, and boy did I curse and reference sex and booze and all manners of SIN, engagements, his name is Dali, might add multiple chapters, minty, more nerdy discussions on everything from Potter to zombies to Game of Thrones, nerdy discussions including things like Star Wars and Star Trek etc, so my old tags are out of date there, still sucky with tags, teen up audiences only because I curse and may reference sex at some point, they have an office cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 49,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfqueen1015/pseuds/wolfqueen1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I figured it was beyond time to actually update this summary. To begin with, this was some tiny one shot fic in which Clarke and Bell and some of our favorite characters were always emailing each other at work. Well, being prolific me, it sure didn't stop there and now we're over 30 chapters in and I have so many more in mind. I've really enjoyed developing relationships between characters beyond ships, though that's in there too! Basically this is all kinds of fluff and story crafting through a series of emails and texts and it's definitely not a teeny tiny fic anymore :D </p><p>Thelonius: TJaha@arkindustries.org : Owner/Founder of the Company<br/>Kane: MKane@arkindustries.org : Vice President<br/>Abby: AGriffin@arkindustries.org : Chairman of the Board<br/>Clarke: CGriffin@arkindustries.org : CEO<br/>Bellamy: BBlake@arkindustries.org : General Manager<br/>Wells: WJaha@arkindustries.org : Regional Manager<br/>Jasper: JJordan@arkindustries.org : Office Manager<br/>Monty: MGreen@arkindustries.org : Lead Scientist<br/>Raven: RReyes@arkindustries.org : Lead Engineer<br/>Murphy: JMurphy@arkindustries.org : Supervisor<br/>Miller: NMiller@arkindustries.org : Team Leader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendship is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just saw my fic on Tumblr...so whoever linked it there...I love you so much, my dreams have come true, I am now dead, I've died. 
> 
> Also, to all the people that comment, especially the people that take the time to comment after new chapters, you have no idea how much these comments make my day, like it's the one bright spot in my life right now and the love is so so appreciated, I just had to state that :D thanks so much, guys!
> 
> Damn, some of you guys are like legit fans, you comment after every new chapter and seriously, amazing, sweet comments. I love it :D It definitely encourages me to keep updating :) *so much appreciation*

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) to [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) …(all contacts in folder “Work Buds”)

Guys. It’s finally Friday. The Dropship, tonight. First round is on me. We need to get wasted, ASAP.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Bellamy, you realize how many drinks you’ll have to buy? Lol

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

There is something so special about watching our CEO get invited to a bar by our GM…and she’s totally down for it lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clarke is cool, Jas. Just because she can fire our asses doesn’t mean she isn’t cool :D

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Did you mean to include me in this, Blake?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I sent it to you, didn’t I?

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, count me in, guys. Elder Jaha has had me working overtime all week.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m in too.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Also, Bell, am I picking up Baby Blake or are you?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Did you call him Bell?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Baby Blake??

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Baby Blake as in Octavia lol

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

And about calling him Bell?? ;)

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Shut up, guys.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, shut up, guys.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Friendship is magic <3


	2. Domestic AF

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Coworkers/Cohorts”)

 

Fuck, guys, am I the only one this hungover? Is someone running for lunch? As the boss beneath our collective bosses but above all of you, I give express permission for someone to please, god, go get sandwiches, coffee and fucking aspirin.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

As the boss under Clarke but still above the rest of you, I also give you permission to please elect someone to bring food and drugs. Enough for the entire class, please.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’ll go. I’ll come around in ten and collect money and requests. If I get fired, I’m ratting you both out, though.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re the best Team Leader ever, bro

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Agreed.

P.S. Bell, O wants to stay over at my house tonight, so I’ll pick her up from school. If that’s cool?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s totally fine, lol. Make sure she works on her Senior Project though?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

When the fuck did you two get so domestic? Is there something we should know?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

I second that statement. What gives, Boss and Greater Boss?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Would I get fired if I said “I’m pretty sure they’re sleeping together?”

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Probably.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

In that case, our beloved CEO and esteemed General Manager are obviously just conducting an entirely platonic partnership which benefits us all as a company.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m pretty sure they’re sleeping together.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

So. The jig’s up, I guess lol.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

We’re not that domestic, lol, stop.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I brought you coffee this morning.

You picked up my sister from school yesterday.

I’m crashing at your place tonight so we and O can marathon Star Wars.

I made you dinner last Wednesday.

You made me dinner last Friday.

I’ve been your date to all of your mother’s galas and functions. For six years straight.  

My grandmother includes you on all of the cards she sends to me and O.

Your stepfather calls me son.

Jasper has most of the kids calling us mom and dad.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Damn. We are domestic AF, Bell.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

We really are. Speaking of, your mother called me about an hour ago wanting to know if we could do this gallery opening Saturday for an exhibit she donated a bunch of money to.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Why didn’t she ask me? You know…her daughter?? Also what did you say?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I said I’d ask you. And because, princess, you never answer your phone when she calls.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Fair enough.


	3. Princess

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) and [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org)

Is there some reason I haven’t been invited to any of the shenanigans you and the team are clearly getting up to?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I am guessing that would be because you are the Company owner’s son, Wells

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You also ratted Jasper and Monty out for sneaking some shit out of the lab and nearly got them fired.

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m the Regional Manager, it’s my job to report misconduct.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, I know. Still working on forgiving you for ratting out my dad, tbh.

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Thought I was doing the right thing, Clarke :/

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m going to head up to your office, Princess. Ready to head out?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, I’m done for the night, Bell

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

???

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

What?

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Since when are you two so chummy?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I have to go, Wells. Give Thelonius my regards.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “The Crew”)

So, mom and dad…

Noticed you came in the same car this morning.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

What is so suspicious about carpooling exactly?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, there’s also the fact that you’re wearing Bellamy’s shirt, Clarke.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

How do you know it’s Bell’s? It could be mine. Or someone else’s.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

I bought him that shirt for Christmas last year when I got saddled with him for Secret Santa.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well. Alright then.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

And Bellamy is wearing Clarke’s underwear ;) saw when he bent over to get his pen

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re so not funny

And don’t let them get to you, princess, they’re just jealous because they want to wear my awesome shirt.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Uh…did you just call her princess?


	4. Cozy

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org)

O called, she’s got all her stuff packed. I’ll meet you guys tomorrow morning to help move.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Sounds good :D See you at “9” AKA 10:30

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Now I’m going to show up at 7:30 just to spite you, Bell

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) to [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org)

FYI, just spotted Finn heading toward the elevator in the lobby

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

FWD: FYI, just spotted Finn heading toward the elevator in the lobby

The prick.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org)

FWD: FWD: FYI, just spotted Finn heading toward the elevator in the lobby

The prick.

O.O UGH. Would it look bad to hide in the bathroom to avoid him?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org)

You didn’t have to come be my protector, Bell. But thank you <3

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Any time, princess <3

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org), [MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “AI Main Staff”)

Staff meeting in one hour. Mandatory.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Coworkers/Cohorts”)

So…everyone ok?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Your mom is scary, Clarke.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I think I sweated off years of my life waiting for her to stop staring at me like that and tell me what the fuck she wanted.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

All that to tell us we have to plan a fundraiser. Like she couldn’t have emailed us??

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

She’s too sadistic for that.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) and [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

So. Mont and I were doing some digging.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Aren’t you always?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

And what skeletons did you two dig up this time?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, we noticed you two have the same home address listed all of a sudden…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Is us being roommates the only dirt you dug up, Rae? Because I already knew that lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

When were you guys going to tell us you lived together though??

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

When it became necessary, since we knew we’d catch shit for it lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

^that lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh…you’re all getting shit lol I’m forwarding this information to everyone.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Of course you are…

 

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

You and Blake live together??

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yes. Not your business, Wells. I’ve been helping out with Octavia for a long time and it made more sense than living across town from each other.

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Kind of cozy, though, isn’t it?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Seriously, just, drop it, Wells. I can live with whomever I want. I can be cozy with whomever I want.

P.S. your father is coming into the office tomorrow, he expects you to meet him at the airport and accompany him on his tour of operations and the lab.


	5. Get Married Already

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) to [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) … (all in folder “The Crew”)

Party @ me and Monty’s tonight. BYOB if you don’t want moonshine. Though I can’t imagine why you wouldn’t want our moonshine ;)

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Probably because it could knock out a bull elephant.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s the beauty of it. You don’t need a gallon of the stuff to get good and drunk.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Count me in! Can I bring Wick?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

The more drunkards the better!!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Only if we can bring Octavia; I promised I’d hang with her tonight and she’d love to come

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Uh, we? Lol

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, WE, Jordan. O is _my_ sister, remember? Lol

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

You two have really become one entity, haven’t you? :D

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re the one who calls them mom and dad, Jasper

Also, I can bring Emori then?

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Go for it, Murphy

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

WARNING WARNING THE QUEEN BEE IS COMING, I REPEAT THE QUEEN BEE IS COMING TRY TO LOOK LIKE WE’RE WORKING

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Some of us are working, lol

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

She headed up or down, Jas?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Bellamy, Clarke, looks like she’s headed toward your offices, look alive

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Maybe she found out you two are living together ;)

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I could still fire you, Reyes

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

You love me too much :D

 

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) … (all in folder “Coworkers/Cohorts”)

Way to jinx it, Rae…

She knows.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You want to tell them the news or should I? o.-

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

What news?...

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Pretty sure my mother is trying to make us get married…

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Pretty sure? Plus I think she is attempting to arrange the rest of our natural born lives, princess

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

You guys are basically married already, what more does she need?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

She’s running for Mayor next term. She can’t have her daughter living with a man she isn’t married to, apparently.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh…that makes sense.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Want to be a bridesmaid? Lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh I would be the most awesome bridesmaid ever, Clarke

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Jasper, you want to be a groomsmen or a bridesmaid?? Cuz I’d take you as one of my ladies, just saying

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

So, what are you two actually going to do about this? Or are you seriously going to cave and get married?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

We haven’t figured it out yet.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Are you saying you don’t want to marry me, Blake? Because I would make an awesome wife.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I can’t tell if you’re proposing to me?? Lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’d be so lucky if I was proposing to you.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’d be so lucky if I accepted.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

This is me gagging. You two are fucking adorable. It’s disgusting. Get married already.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Oregano

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) and [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org)

So, you guys know you don’t have to get married right? Please ignore your mother, Clarke. There is nothing wrong with living with your best friend and his sister. And you know…if you do…you know…that’s good too…

Also…don’t tell your mother I said to ignore her…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

BAHAHAHA. I won’t tell her. You’re still keeping my secrets ;)

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, so…we’re having dinner at your place this weekend. What are we supposed to tell her though?

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’ll back you up, whatever you decide. Unless you try something like “fuck you, we’re grown ups, we’ll do what we want!” Then the best I can do for you is holding her back to give you a chance to run and I already know I can’t hold her for long FYI

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I don’t have a death wish, Kane

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

LOL. Yeah, don’t die, potential-future-hubby!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’ll do my best, potential-future-wifey lol

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

OMG, Reyes is right, you’re disgustingly cute, stop it or get married immediately. I take back what I said, just get it over with. It’s inevitable.

 

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org), [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “The Crew”)

Ok, so…hear me out on this, guys

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

O.o…

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

??

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Ok…?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

I got an ounce of…oregano.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

You got an ounce of oregano…

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah…”Oregano”

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Wtf are we doing with oregano?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

We could make a shit ton of spaghetti ;)

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

It will serve us well after we smoke all that oregano, huh?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

We’re going to smoke oregano?

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Bro.

Bro…

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s “OREGANO”, guys

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

What made you decide we should get stoned this weekend, Jasper? Lol

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Because we haven’t done it as a group before! :D

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

OMG, JASPER  
YOU GOT POT

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m facepalming right now.

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Same.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Hakuna Matata

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org), [JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) … (all in folder “Work Buds”)

Before we smoke an ounce of oregano next time, guys, let’s throw all the cell phones in a bowl and hide it where our stoned selves won’t be able to find it. The Facebook pictures…omfg.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

#reasonsIdon’thavemymotherasafriend

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

What did Kane think of that shot of Jasper’s naked ass front and center?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, he was very entertained.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s what I get for passing out on the kitchen table. You guys are mean. How was I supposed to know moonshine and pot was a bad idea together? Did I…pass out immediately after?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh honey, no…

First you stripped naked, then you threw on Octavia’s feather boa and did the hula while singing your way through the Lion King soundtrack.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh Jesus…

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Don’t forget Murphy launching his ass fully clothed into the hot tub and then screeching about how hot it was, then jumping out and into the pool, screeching about how cold it was, then crawling out and passing out on a lawn chair.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Idk I liked when Bellamy was having that really deep conversation about Ancient Roman aqueducts with your cat, Clarke :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Personally I want to know what oregano you boys were smoking. All I wanted to do was eat like 200 tacos.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

I definitely ate like two whole pizzas.

And it’s because we just smoked pot, Griffin. They were all “Let’s have some shots with our joints!” Geniuses.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

WHOA, HEY, HEY…who just tagged me in this video of…is that…guys, is that me…FUCKING SINGING _I CAN’T WAIT TO BE KING_ ON TOP OF THE COFFEE TABLE SWINGING MY JUNK LIKE A BATON??

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

LMFAO…it’s in a private page, at least.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Omg…that’s…wow…I just watched it…I mean, I was there but…wow, Jasper.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Most of the posts were from Octavia who thought we were all hilarious

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Pretty sure she forwarded that particular vid to Maya, btw, buddy, just so you know

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

That sure explains the weird text I got from her last night saying, “Size doesn’t matter, no worries, I love you anyway ;)” -___-

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Hey, umm…so I just went to look at these pictures and uh…what am I doing there…with the popcorn…and Miller??

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

You were eating it out of my lap, babe ;) <3

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Didn’t think to stop me, huh?

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

No, not really :D

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Convoy

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “My Fan Club”)

Wick’s parents gave us the cabin in Tahoe for the Fourth! Five days of summer fun :D You’re all invited, of course. There’s six bedrooms so everyone doubles up. Also, there’s a hot tub and a lake if you feel the need to repeat your stunt from last month, Murph ;)

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Eat me, Reyes

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

So, my Boss-side is demanding some semblance of a plan here so bear with me, guys, let’s not disappear off into the woods without supplies or plans again. *is still sore about that time we went camping and all the sleeping bags got left at home*

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, plan on, great leader then :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Cheeky.

Ok, so you said we’re doubling up on rooms, so…  
  
Raven/Wick. Obviously.   
Murphy/Emori.  
Miller/Monty.  
Jasper/Maya.

Then there’s me, Bell and Octavia, who’s the twelfth?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Octavia asked me if Lincoln could come, I told her it was fine by me. Should I not have? O.o

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s fine. Clarke will just have to constantly hiss at me that she’s 18 and I have to let her grow up some time.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s more my full time job than being the CEO at this fucking company, Bell lol.

Ok, so Lincoln and O will be rooming together then. Before you freak, I will constantly barge in on them to make you feel better, k?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I appreciate that.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

So you and Bellamy will be together ;) ;) ;)

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

What are you, six?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

You and Blake can take the master bedroom, Clarke. Octavia said you might want to do some painting over the holiday and it’s got the best view of the lake :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, aren’t you sweet? Lol

Ok, so first, cars/drivers. Obviously me, Bell, and Octavia can come up together and we’ll grab Lincoln. Get the awkward big brother speech out of the way before we get there.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, I’m getting Monty, which means I’m getting Jasper, which means I might as well get Maya too lol

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

I just love you, BFB <3

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

BFB?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Best Friend’s Boyfriend, obviously!

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m picking Wick up, Murphy is in the same building, so I can get him too. Emori can meet us there?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Sounds good

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Ok, that covers that. Now, food. We eat like a bunch of stoned college students so we are going to need lots of food. There’s a store not far so we can restock but initially I think we should all chip in and bring some stuff with us. If you need an ice chest for cold stuff, let me know, I swear there’s like eight of them in our garage

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I vote we bring all eight, princess. Because we’ll need them to chill all the beer, ale and Smirnoff Ice we’re going to drag up there

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Starting to wonder if we shouldn’t bring a fifth car just to stuff all our crap in, guys lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I was just thinking the same thing lol. We’re going to be a monstrous convoy of partiers. Aren’t we getting too old for this?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

If I ever get too old to spend the weekend drinking and having a good time with my friends, someone kill me.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Got you covered, Jas ;)

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh it would be you!

 

 

 

Clarke to Raven

So, we made it. Left the door unlocked for the rest of you. Stowed a bunch of shit in the fridge. Set O and Lincoln up in a room. Bell hasn’t lost it yet lol. Also…Rae, checked out the master bedroom. Noticed it’s the only one with just one bed. I see what you did there. I forgive you though because it’s a freaking King size and it’s so comfy I thought I died and went to Heaven.

 

Raven to Clarke

Lol, thought you’d like that. But you’re right, it was totally on purpose. The one bed ;)

 

Clarke to Raven

If you guys shipped us any harder, you’d be writing Clarke/Bellamy fanfiction lol

 

Raven to Clarke

How do you know we don’t?? :D Bellarke 4EVER

 

Clarke to Raven

Why do I get the feeling Jasper came up with that?

 

Raven to Clarke

Because he did lol.

Rest of the convoy will be along soon. Break the place in for us!

 

Clarke to Raven

Incorrigible. All of you.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	9. I'd Buy a Tie for You

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) and [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org)

Hey, kids : ) how was the weekend?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Pretty sure I am still drunk, tbh lol

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clarke, that’s our boss for fuck’s sake, lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, but he’s also my dad, so…

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, that makes it so much better lol

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, I have no unrealistic expectations of abstaining from you lot. As long as you have DDs and you don’t throw up your tequila all over Thelonius’s shoes, we’re pretty much fine.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

If only briefly, you know damn well you’d love it if I threw up all over his shoes.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

True. Ok, so let’s see if we can actually do some work today. Your mother is nagging me about the fundraiser. And by nagging I mean, you know, it’s in a really cute way lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, I know you love my mom. You sweet man, taking one for the team like that ;)

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You know, Marcus, you technically outrank her in this company. You remember that, right?

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

I don’t have a death wish, Blake.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

LMAO.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Alright, so the fundraiser, lol. Thelonius has been so kind and (which has nothing to do with it being so politically advantageous) as to donate his manse for us to throw the party. 50 dollars a ticket. Open bar. We have an auction in the works. There’s a dinner before the auction, that’s another 50 dollars. With all the charm I could muster, I convinced Lincoln to cater the event. His company is doing it for half the price they normally would. That was Octavia’s charm ;) For the cause and all lol.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You ever notice how little control we have in our lives, man?

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Every day of my life, Bellamy. But it’s worth it.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Ignoring that exchange.

So, black tie event, boys. You better look pretty, since we women are doing all the work ;) *totally couldn’t ignore that exchange*

 

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) …(all in Coworkers/Cohorts)

Saturday. 5 p.m. til midnight/one. Thelonius’s mansion. You’re all required to be there. Make wise decisions with the open bar. Guys, I expect to see you all in nice suits. Raven…we’re going dress shopping.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

You don’t even like shopping

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol not really. But Octavia informs me that this event requires a new evening gown. And she’s not letting you out of it either. This also applies to Emori and Maya, I assume they’re coming as well. We’re bringing Harper too, since as Thelonius’s assistant, she will be there as well.

Oh and Jasper, Bellamy, it’s your lucky day ;) you’re coming with us.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

And why would I do that, princess?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Dude. Sure we have to carry their bags. But we’ll get to watch them dance around in fancy dresses and that’s fun

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s the spirit, Jas lol

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

At least O will drag Lincoln so I have someone to complain with.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…  
  
Lincoln would do anything for O, including carrying her bags and smiling and complimenting while she twirls around in pretty dresses. I’ll bet you he doesn’t bitch once.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re on. Loser does all the dishes for a week?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Prepare for defeat, Blake

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Seriously. Are you two dating yet because this is getting ridiculous?

 

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org)

Picked you up some dish soap, Bell ;)

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Jasper was right. Kind of fun watching you and O parade around in evening wear lol

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh, yeah?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Did you end up deciding on the blue or the red?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

O and I went back and bought the blue one.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Good, I liked that one. You looked beautiful, princess

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Are you sure you just didn’t want to have to buy a new tie to match the red dress? ;)

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, that’s a given, Clarke lol. But you did look incredible.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Aww <3 thanks, Bell.

P.S. Since you were so sweet, I’ll order in pizza tonight and spare you the extra dishes. I’ll even make deep fried oreos for dessert :D

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

<3 I’d buy a new tie for you lol


	10. Kaboom

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org), [AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) … (all in folder “People I Answer To”)

FYI, there’s been an accident in the lab. We’ve ordered all personnel evacuate the premises until a hazmat crew can get in there and clean up the spill.

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

What happened?!?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

One of the experiments had an unforeseen reaction to one of the chemicals it was exposed to and the system is programmed to immediately clear any perceived contamination that could be dangerous to us so…it sort of set fire to the experiment chamber and some employees panicked when it happened, causing an accident with some chemicals. No one was seriously hurt. But no one can work in the lab right now.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, no one was hurt, that’s what’s important.

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clarke, report to me immediately the moment our people can get back in there.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Will do.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) and [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org)

Ok. So what really happened in the lab?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, sir…the boys wanted to expose some of the extra test subjects to low levels of radiation and a selection of chemicals that weren’t on the list Thelonius issued. And as I said, one of the experiments reacted badly. KABOOM. They had to pull a shard of glass out of Jasper’s ass.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

A big shard of glass.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Having seen that ass, that is unfortunate. It’s a pretty great ass.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Every Thanksgiving I nudge Bell and say, “I’m so glad my mother married Marcus.” And it’s for moments like this.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s true, she does.

 

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) to [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org), [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) … (all in folder “My Nutjobs”)

Hey, Jas, how’s your ass?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m sitting on an inflatable donut right now. How do you think it is?

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

So, how went the news higher up the chain of command?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Accidents happen. Mistakes are made. Luckily the experiment in question was destroyed so there’s nothing to test to see what it was that made everything freaking blow up.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

For the record though, guys, let’s keep it to one major disaster a year. Like two, max.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s per department, right?? Because otherwise the boys in the lab are going to leave the rest of us without any available fuckups.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

When have you ever fucked up anything, Rae?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

I didn’t mean me, boo, I meant Murphy ;)

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Thanks a lot, Reyes -__-


	11. Dali the Cat

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “The Crew”)

Guys. We need an office mascot. Like an animal mascot.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Why do we need an animal mascot?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Having an office pet around would boost morale. We could train it to carry notes to each other. We could get it a little sweater and holiday outfits. And…when you’re an injured employee who can barely move from their desk, you wouldn’t have to be so lonely because your so-called friends won’t visit your corner of the building!!

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s not our fault you blew up the lab and shot your ass full of glass.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Where are we getting this mascot exactly?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

I have a pet lizard.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

I vote something fluffy, if not necessarily friendly.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clarke has a cat.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You want me to bring my cat in so you can have another rousing discussion on aqueducts?? ;)

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clarke.

CLARKE.

You have to.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

O.O

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Bring us the cat. We will dress the cat. We will love the cat. The cat will be our Office Cat.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Not sure Dali would be overly excited to get dragged into the office lol

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Dali?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah…

Like…Salvatore Dali…

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re a nerd, boss.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clarke.

Clarke…

My ass got impaled by glass. And all I want is to pet your cat…

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, have a heart, Griffin :D

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Let us pet your kitty!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Come on, princess, everyone just wants to pet your kitty ;)  

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Did you just…

Really, Bell?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

The opening was there. Monty just didn’t know what he had.

 

 

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Coworkers/Cohorts”)

Jasper. It is completely your fault I now have a cat tower in my office. Dali is wearing a custom made Ark Industries cat sweater. And I am pretty sure he loves it here.

-__- my office is about to become a train station. You people can borrow my cat but if anyone lets him out of the building, I swear, you’re all fired!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You heard the boss, kids, PROTECT THE CAT WITH YOUR LIVES.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’ll give security a heads up to keep an eye out front to make sure Dali doesn’t try to make a grand escape.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clarke, you’re the best. I have a bag of tinsel balls in my desk, I’ll be right up!

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

This is the day we will all remember as the last day anyone here ever did any work lol

 

 

 

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) and [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org)

So. I heard we have an office cat now…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

My cat Dali has kind of…moved into the office four days a week, lol.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well. You should know…I’m going to find every excuse imaginable to come down there now. If your mother asks, I am overseeing things…and stuff…important things and stuff.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, we’re collaborating! And…advising each other on…marketing and…new…ideas.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Brainstorming. Consulting.  Being…boss like.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Pinky swear, we cover each other when we’re visiting the cat?

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Pinky swear!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Pinky swear.

Kane…you want to brainstorm over lunch in Clarke’s office?

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Hell yes. OMW!

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Shrimp Puffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several requests, I decided to throw in a little Kabby, and plan to include Abby more in other chapters in the future. I hope you Kabby and Abby fans are pleased :D

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org), …(all in folder “the Kids”)

Abby and I are throwing an Office Party at the house Friday night. You’re all invited.

That said. Jasper. You will _not_ show my wife your ass.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, not sure Maya would like that lol

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Maya would be the least of your worries if you scarred and/or stole my wife, Jasper ;0

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

LOL. The sight of that pasty white ass is a danger to your marriage, Marcus?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Thanks for the seriously unnatural mental images, boys

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Come on, if anyone was going to steal Abby, it would be me ;)

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s true. You are her favorite lol. Then there’s that rocking bod, Rae

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

You know it :D

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Reyes, you better keep your hands off my wife too lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

If I have to, boss ;)

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

This is the most special work environment I’ve ever had in my life, guys

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Agreed lol. I am glad you and Bell dragged me in here. What was the line “Save us from hiring another dumb-ass.” No regrets.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

That was your selling point, Blake? “We usually give in and hire idiots, save us having to do a better job?” lol, that’s my boy.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You know I am aim to impress lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Such a winning team, guys :D

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

So, back on topic, guys…this party. Open bar?

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

What kind of host would I be if I didn’t bribe my alcoholic team with more liquor? But like I said, this time EVERYONE KEEPS THEIR PANTS ON.

 

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Work Buds”)

Jasper, congrats on finally keeping your pants for an entire party.

Miller…I’m disappointed in you.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Hey, hey! It is NOT my fault! Abby’s fucking poodle smelled the shrimp puffs I was trying to smuggle home…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, in Miller’s defense, those were damn good shrimp puffs.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

I wouldn’t know. The last handful of them went down Darling’s throat along with the ass of Miller’s slacks.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

I submit at least it wasn’t Jasper pasty white ass this time ;)

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Which is exactly what Kane elbowed me and said when it happened LOL

Luckily for you, Miller, Abby was more concerned with Darling’s “ruined diet” than Mont kindly wrapping a stolen tablecloth around your hips like a toga in front of her boss ;)

 

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) to [AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org)

How are you feeling after the party, babe? : )

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, aside from seeing a whole new side of Nathan and Darling puking up shrimp and pant leg all over her dog bed, I think everything went well. Thelonius took the whole event with amusement.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

But did you have fun?

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I liked seeing Clarke having such a good time with her friends. I understand why Nathan stole the last of the shrimp puffs, Lincoln must be lacing them with coke or something, god, so good. You looked even more delectable though ;)

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh did I? Or was that the moonshine talking? Don’t think I didn’t see you and Raven slipping it into your drinks!

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Marcus, I have no idea what you’re talking about lol

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh sure you don’t, babe ;)

Grabbing takeout on the way home. Thai? I’m kind of feeling like Thai. Clarke and Bell insisted that I introduce you to this Thai place we got lunch from last week.

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh you mean when you were visiting that cat you all think I don’t know about?

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

…O.O…

How did you find out?

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I was passing the security terminal a couple weeks ago and all my well-paid professional guards were running around like lunatics on all the monitors while the guy they left sitting there watching was on the radio saying things like, “Fred, no head along the west corridor, I think the cat went that way!” and “shit, Eric, are you ok?” “Guys, the cat just gave Eric the slip and he’s headed down toward the lab.” And when he saw me standing there he just sort of froze like, “please don’t notice the entire security staff is trying to catch a cat before Clarke finds out he’s missing”. It’s a wonder anyone gets any work done around here.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

You haven’t said anything to the kids yet, though

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Weirdly enough, since the cat came, the counselor says everyone is calmer, they’re getting more work done and besides, not even I can stand to see a heart broken Jasper.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I realized it might not actually be clear lol thanks to an insightful comment from a reader so I wanted to clear up, I swear they do work, guys!! It's just that this fic actually takes place over a little over a year's time so far :D Just FYI. That is all ^_^

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “My Fan Club”)

Guys.

GUYS.

I have news!!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

???

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

What is it?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Hey, this box isn’t showing me you typing, Reyes! TELL US

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

WICK PROPOSED! We’re getting married in two months! And you’re all invited and also you’re my fucking family so I fully expect you all to participate in the entire thing, got it?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

OF COURSE WE WILL, HONEY!! CONGRATS!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s wonderful, Raven : )

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Congratulations!!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Duh, we’re going to be all up in this wedding!

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Happy for you, Reyes lol

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

We’re absolutely here for you, Raven :D

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Ok, let’s dial back all that sappy shit ;) Griffin, you know you and Octavia are my bridesmaids, right? And we have to get Emori and Maya so we can even out the maids and grooms lol. Though Monty, Jasper, I expect you on my side. Tradition can kiss my ass :D And I need you as my Maid of Honor, Clarke. You can’t say no.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Of course I wouldn’t say no, Rae lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Blake, you don’t get to say no to me either.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Of course not. What am I not saying no to?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

We need you to be Wick’s best man

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, ok. But doesn’t he have anyone he likes better than me?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Nah, I’m the only one that likes that asshole lol.

But seriously, we basically only have mutual friends, guys.

Miller, Murphy, you know you’re both going to be grooms, right?

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m down : )

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Sometimes I regret deciding to try out this friendship thing.

Lol, no, I’m there, Reyes. Don’t worry.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Fuck, Murph, you’re going to make me cry. I might have to hit you.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Thank god, a hug would weird me out lol

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

So two months, huh? Why so soon? O.o

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Because I am impatient as fuck? lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You sure it’s not because that gives my mom less time to sucker you into a wedding fit for a princess? :D

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

So you have that to look forward to, eh, _princess_? ;)

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Are you two also getting married?? O>O

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

No, Jasper lol

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Goddammit.  
I was about to pull out my Bellarke shirt.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You don’t seriously have one of those, do you?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

No…no of course not…that would be…weird…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yes, yes it would be.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, in answer to your question, Clarke, I don’t mind your mom being, well, being herself. I love that woman. I love her best when she forgets to be so proper and professional lol. But you know, if you could maybe run a little interference and make sure I don’t end up getting married in some champagne colored mess of ruffles, I’d appreciate it.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Girl, what are Maids of Honor for?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

I need you to wrangle your man too lol make sure he puts together the bachelor party. And if he gets strippers…the bachelorette party better be invited too, because the ladies shouldn’t be cheated like that ;)

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’ll just assume you meant wrangle the best man, lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Think what you want, Griffin, I know what I said ;)

 

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org), [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) and [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Family”)

Omg, Raven is getting married!! I can’t believe it! We’re having it here at the house in the gardens ^_^

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Mom, omg, lol. She agreed to that, right?

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I asked her first!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You swear?

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, I was there, Clarke, I can vouch for her.

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

See? Thank you, honey.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

So, speaking of locations, Clarke and I were talking and we decided with the dynamic in our friend group, we’d all rather do a combined bachelor/bachelorette party rather than splitting them up. We’re going to do that at our place. Lincoln is going to cater. Obviously. He’s making a ton of gourmet pizzas, some appetizers and desserts, we’re going to have drinks, (even more obvious), string lights up in the trees in our backyard, and a bunch of other really pretty sounding things that Clarke could describe better than me lol. Octavia is compiling playlists to please both Rae and Wick as we speak lol. And we wanted to invite both of you is what I am getting at here.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Way to be concise, Bell, lol

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

*sticks tongue out at you*

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

The maturity, oh my!

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

You two dorks better stop before this conversation turns to planning a wedding for you instead lol

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

A wedding at which I have no doubt Clarke would let me finish my vows only to wink and say, “So concise, Bell.”

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Just you wait and see, I will too ;)

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Seriously, back to Raven and Wick, because I swear you two are in a state of denial that is way too dense to tackle right now.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

They really are. So, Clarke I know you so I know you’ve already worked up a schedule of all wedding related events. Forward it to us. We’ll discuss, I’ll temper your mother’s enthusiasm, then we’ll get back to you

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

<3 this is why I love you lol

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

-_- Why do you all want to kill my fun?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

We promise to let you have more fun at our wedding, don’t we, princess? ;)

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

And that’s why I love _you_ <3

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

-_- traitor

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You love me too lol <3

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You love me more!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Pretty sure you love me more

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m choking on how cute this all is, I’m going to throw up all this love, guys

But I love you all too <3

*throws up*

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

The man I married.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I knew it was just because of how yummy you thought he looked in his leather pants back in the day, mom ;)

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Damn straight.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Bellarke Club

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “My Fan Club”)

Now _that_ was a bachelorette party, guys. I mean, maybe we shouldn’t have partied til four in the morning when we had work at nine today but YOLO :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I don’t know, Rae, I think I might have actually died lol. How did I even get up to bed? Last thing I remember You, Jasper, O and Monty were up on my really nice but apparently sturdy coffee table dancing to _Don’t Threaten Me With a Good Time_ , lol.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

God, princess, that’s the last thing you remember? Maybe next time I say maybe don’t go for another huge drink that is basically straight tequila you’ll listen to me lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

O.o

So…

What happened after that?

And seriously, how did I get to bed? I was even in my pajamas…

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

LMFAO

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Damn, this shit is way funnier when it’s not me :D

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

LOL, I was just thinking the same thing

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

O.O GUYS

What don’t I know?

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’d be happy to answer you, seeing as you’re my boss, Clarke, lol but I was out by one. Monty informs me that I was, however, really kickass at Mystery Shots.

You know, before the eighth shot of tequila kicked in and I lost all sense of self and somehow ended up passed out in your front yard. Thanks, whoever was nice enough to shove me off the walkway and throw a jacket over me

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

That would be Lincoln, lol. He would have carried you in but he was too drunk and it would have been a disaster. But he did scoot you over toward the flowerbed so no one would trample you

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

#friendship

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Sorry, babe, lol I would have probably helped you and all but I was trying to help Maya get Jasper to put on his clothes and go to bed. You were sleeping and relatively safe, Jasper was trying to get outside to streak down the street lol

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Why do I always end up naked…??

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Super-drunk Jasper has no shame. You’ve screamed “Give me freedom or give me death” on more than one occasion while tearing off your clothing.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s true, bro.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

So…is anyone going to tell me? Because I’ve gone over a thousand terrible scenarios in my head already. Is there a tattoo of my name on some stranger’s ass somewhere or something?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Bingo, princess. But don’t worry, I wrote Bubba’s number down for you ;)

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, before my drunk ass dragged my future husband upstairs, you and I got Wick in the mood with a sloppy, steamy make-out session

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Uh oh, lol. That all?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

You remember me stealing your bra and using it like a cape? Because I have no idea what time of the night that was, tbh lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You did what??

WAS I WEARING IT WHEN YOU STOLE IT?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

LMFAO.

You were wearing it, yeah

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Jasper more talked you out of your bra then ran around pretending to be Batman with it lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Wtf, guys…lol

I am almost afraid to ask…is that it?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh no, they’re holding on to the best one for last lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

O.o….someone…tell me

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, mom, you should ask dad :D :D :D

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Stop freaking her out, guys lol. You drunkenly declared your love for me, threw your arms around my neck and demanded to be carried to bed. Which you almost immediately passed out in when we got there, princess. I promise ;)

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Now, Bellamy, don’t spare her the details. The line was actually, “I love you so much, Bell, you’d be the peanut butter to my jelly if I didn’t think peanut butter is gross. You’re not gross, you’re stupidly hot.”

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

The applause in the room was deafening, Clarke.

Deafening.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Fuck me **-__-**

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

You said that to him on the way up the stairs ;)

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

*dies*

This completely explains that grin on Octavia’s face when I was glaring into my bowl of cheerios this morning. That and because Lincoln was still totally out on our couch and wearing Miller’s jacket, looking like a man wearing doll clothes and all lol

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

So that’s why I was wearing some monster-sized jacket when I woke up, this must be Lincoln’s.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Hey…Clarke

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

…yeah?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

You said you were wearing your pajamas…

:D

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

:D :D :D BELLARKE 4EVER :D :D :D

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Omg, guys, chill. Lol, I didn’t see anything I haven’t seen before. There was tequila all over her dress. I didn’t molest her, I just unzipped the thing and pulled that ridiculous Van Gogh pajama gown over her head.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Nothing you haven’t seen before, huh? ;)

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

We live together…

We’ve been friends for like 12 years…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re not helping, Bell lol. We have no choice but to accept their jabs, they are incapable of stopping. And if we fight it too hard, they’ll pull out those fucking Bellarke shirts, so, just drop it. Let’s all drop it, ok?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Who needs the shirts when they have the buttons?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

What buttons??

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

If you bet on Bellarke in the office pool, you get the button.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

MURPHY. RULE NUMBER ONE OF BELLARKE CLUB IS DON’T FUCKING MENTION BELLARKE CLUB.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Especially not _to_ Bellarke lol

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Those buttons everyone has on their shirts and bags and shit…all over the fucking office….the one’s that say I <3 BC on them…the ones everyone has been insisting stands for that ridiculous show Bigfoot Chasers…which Monty supposedly got you all watching…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

The security guys are wearing those…

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Marcus and Abby have them in their offices…

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Monty didn’t really screen Bigfoot Chasers at their apartment lol they were discussing how to force you two to acknowledge your feelings. Everyone was there except Wells.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

YOU’RE OUT OF BELLARKE CLUB, MURPHY


	15. Body Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just offering up a little info at this point lol. So, this fic so far has spanned like...14-16 months or so? And in the background, you may or may not have noticed I was trying to subtly develop relationships. At this point, Abby and Clarke have for the most part repaired their relationship. Murphy has become a good friend to the group. I realize I haven't had Wells pop up in a while but I am thinking I will throw him back in a little down the line, just FYI because I am thinking I am having everyone try to be on better terms with Wells over time. Also, I wanted a bit more Minty, so this chapter has a bit more Minty lol

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “My Fan Club”)

I finally know why you’re my best friend, Griffin

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, yeah? Why’s that?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

I was just a tad too tipsy at the after party to realize exactly what that fabulous song was you chose for our BFF dance at my wedding.

It was Body Shots…

“Doing shots at the bar, body shots at the bar

My girls, they wanna try it, so we had to buy it

At the what? At the bar, at the what? at the bar

My girls, they wanna try it

So we're drinking like we're rock stars

 

Top alcohol, mix it up, mix it up

Got me laying down and I pull my shirt up

Baby get the whipped cream

Feeling like a wet dream

Got me at the bar doing body shots, now”

Bitch, I love you. That was perf. If I wasn’t married already and you weren’t clearly meant to marry Bellamy, I’d say, let’s go to Vegas right now and get hitched, you’re my soulmate <3

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

LMAO. Drunken escapades are the cornerstone of our friendship, Rae. And you’re definitely my soulsister always

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

That damn song is my sister’s new ringtone, Raven. I blame you and Clarke both for that lol

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

It is also my new ringtone…

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

It really is. Maya has begged me several times to please change it.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

You don’t know my password

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Bet you ten bucks we can guess it.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh you are on. Alright, guys, one guess each, HIT ME

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Bellarke4EVA

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

HA HA HA -__- no, Murph.

And you’re still not getting back into Bellarke club.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I<3Maya ??

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Really, Clarke? What’s yours? I<3Bellamy??

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yep, you got me, Jas.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Jasper, I’ve got it.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh yeah? Lol, shoot.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s I<3Bellamy

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

-_- bro.

No.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Givemefreedomandnudityorgivemedeath

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s not. But it could be. I’ll remember that.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Password. I’m going to say it’s password.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

It definitely is not lol

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Alright, Mont, you’re my last hope.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

forever420bitches

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

MOTHERFUCK.

Monty…

You knew the entire time, didn’t you???

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Had a pretty good idea, yeah lol

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re my hero, Mont, I’ll give you half, we can get Subway :D

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Should I be worried you’re moving on my boyfriend? Lol

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh yeah, watch out, bro, first it’s a foot long roast beef on wheat and THEN…it’s an entirely different kind of foot long ;)

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh a footlong, is it, John? :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

A drunk Emori is a chatty Emori ;)

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

We can’t all be freaks of nature like Bellamy, can we, Clarke?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Guess not, but that’s ok, Murph lol Emori has no complaints

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Damn right she doesn’t

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Guess we are just ignoring how knowledgeable about Bellamy’s junk Clarke seems…

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, what about Murphy?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Everyone knows my dick is amazing.

He has his own Tumblr.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

If he didn’t before, I’m pretty determined to fix that. Before you know it, we’ll be linking you all to [www.tumblr.com/blakesinfamousmanhood](http://www.tumblr.com/blakesinfamousmanhood)

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I am starting to wonder why you’ve been tied to every penis in the room today but mine, Monty

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Worry not, babe, I’ll borrow some handcuffs from security later and remind you you’re my favorite, ok? <3

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Just grab the ones out of Raven’s desk, she won’t mind lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Go for it, I have more at home ;)

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

My desk is feeling real vanilla right now, guys. The wildest thing I have in there is scotch tape.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m sure there’s something kinky to be done with scotch tape, princess lol.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

*patiently waits to see if you all show up in my office to experiment with my tape*

*remembers that time I caught you all in here playing with my Newton’s Cradle*

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

What did you think was going to happen when you put a thing with a bunch of silver balls dangling from it in the office??

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

It was a gift from my mother -_- I had to put it in here. Of course it has since been murdered by Dali, so…no more distracting silver balls.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Mont, lunch break is about to start, I’ll swing by your desk to get you in five.   
  
Miller, don’t worry, I’ll have him back in an hour ;)

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Just remember, Murphy, I could steal your girlfriend. I’ve forgotten more about women than you’ve ever known ;)

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oooh, burn from the BFB

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

You are so determined to make BFB happen.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

BFB is already happening, Reyes.


	16. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I decided that yes, I wanted to introduce Wells back in. So on a burst of inspiration, I did just that. And you know, a big Bellarke moment finally arrived too :D

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Coworkers”)

So, my father is allowing me use of his beach house this weekend for my birthday and suggested that perhaps I could invite you all. And by suggested I mean he said something like, “Please come out of your office before you’ve grown such deep roots into the floor that you can never leave again.”

I don’t really have friends so…don’t make me go hang out on a private beach alone all weekend?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, yeah, ok. Can Bell and I bring O and Lincoln?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Geez, princess, we really are one entity at this point, aren’t we? Lol.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Duh! Also, YJ, did you say PRIVATE BEACH??

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

I did, yeah…lol. YJ?

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Younger Jaha, man. But I’ll just go with Wells, if that’s cool

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yes, please : )

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Monty and I are down on one condition

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

We are? Lol, what he said, I guess.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

If I get stoned on your private beach, you going to report me to HR?

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

You can get stoned wherever you like, Jasper. As I’ve said, I’m sorry about before.

…there’s a private bar…fully stocked. If that helps :D

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

It fucking helps, bro. #newbestfriend

I’ll check with Emori and see if she wants to go but she never says no to this shit so…we’re probably game.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Smoke some pot with Jas, do some shots with Rae and you’ll be in the club, Wells, lol.

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Does that mean I get into Bellarke Club too? ;)

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

-___- does anyone NOT know about Bellarke club??

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I saw a flyer in the bathroom yesterday for their weekly meeting. Shit has gotten real, princess

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

This is like the most elaborate trolling ever…

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yes, yes it is.

But it’s also not.

We may just be getting together eating a shit ton of tacos and occasionally accusing you two of being secretly married and just holding out on us…but we really do believe in your love. It inspires us.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

BELLARKE4EVA *cries a little for emphasis*

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Murph, omg, ok, you can get back into Bellarke Club.

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, right, so…I’ll forward you the address. You can roll in any time after 9 A.M.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, only person who is going to show up that early is Clarke and the poor Blakes and Lincoln by association.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

There is nothing wrong with being punctual!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Of course there isn’t, princess. Even O has gotten used to it, lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Those kinds of shows of solidarity only further convince us of a secret marriage conspiracy just FYI, guys

 

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) to [WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “The Crew”)

Welcome to the Crew, YJ, henceforth just Wells, lol

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

And all it took was getting horribly crossfaded, stripping naked and streaking with you across the beach. Don’t know why I never thought of that lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Told you it would work :D

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You encouraged him to do that? When did you become so evil? Lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

So maybe I was still just a teeny bit bitter. But I’ve worked that out now. Clearly Jasper was right. Nothing strengthens friendships like drunken/stoned debauchery and group nudity

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

At least I kept my pants on. More than I can say for Jasper, Wells, Miller, Murphy and Wick. I’ve never seen that many dicks that were not my own before. I could be traumatized, guys lol. Lincoln is definitely traumatized.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

He is not, lol. He’s just…surprised by our ragtag team of delinquents.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Something about how we don’t look like hardcore partiers lol. He was expecting what, twister and for Clarke’s mom to bake us cookies?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

LMAO…omg…sorry, just….Abby Griffin baking cookies…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You mean you don’t think my mom is cuddly and maternal? :D

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I think Murphy is more cuddly and maternal than Abby lol

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s not fair. She made us sandwiches that one time, didn’t she, Clarke? In…third grade…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

No, she had the housekeeper, Mrs. O’Grady make us sandwiches LOL

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, right…well…she’s mom-ish in other ways. She is very good at nagging!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

No kidding. She’s not even my mother but she makes me put on a sweater when it’s cold, she sends me gift cards for Applebee’s and shit if she thinks I have been skipping lunch with little notes like “you and Clarke go get a damn sandwich” and last week, she reminded me that I need to see an eye doctor soon O.o

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh for fuck’s sake, guys.

You’re so freaking married, if you aren’t sleeping together, you’re being wasteful. The sex is supposed to be the best part of the marriage, right??

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

…not you too…

You joined Bellarke Club, didn’t you??

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Jasper is very charismatic, Clarke. I never had a chance.

 

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

You know if you just told them we’re sleeping together, they’d lay off the trolling, princess lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

The gloating will be worse and you know it lol.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Are you sure you just don’t like teasing them and dropping all these little breadcrumbs of hope in their path?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Maybe a little lol.

So, you think we should tell them, is that what you’re saying?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, we’ve been official for three months now, Clarke so yeah, it’s probably time. Besides, you did declare your love for me in front of them :D

We’ve figured out it’s real. Grace period is over. It’s time. Cue the gloating.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Fine. But if they annoy me too much, can I fire them?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Sure, princess <3

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I know you won’t let me but thanks for pretending <3 lol 


	17. Stupidly Hot Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke have finally told their friends, so I thought I would do a quick set of reactions :D

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) and [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

THREE MONTHS?!?!

You held out on me for THREE MONTHS??

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

What can I say, I have an overdeveloped sense of self-preservation, Rae

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

-_-

So, how did it finally happen??

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied...

Lol, after Clarke called me her stupidly hot soulmate at your engagement party, we got to talking.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Since I’m also stupidly hot apparently, we decided to try it out. Also I love him.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh that too, I also love her ;)

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

So…just so you know…I will be seeking retribution for this colossal lie. If you think I am not going straight to Jasper with ideas about a Bellarke themed office party…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

A what?!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) and [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

Well, well, well.

I just have one thing to say.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

What’s that, Jasper?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

BELLARKE4EVA!!!

 

Oh, two things. Raven’s party idea. We’re doing it. We’re so doing it. I’ve been waiting for this for so long, guys. I already sent our cake design to Lincoln :D :D :D

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Of for fuck’s sake.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Told you this would happen, baby <3 ;)

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh hush you. You didn’t know THIS was going to happen lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Make me.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re going to regret that, princess ;)

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Guys, I am still here…

:D

:D

:D

BELLARKE

4

EVA!!!

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) and [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

So, I just got ordered to organize drinks for the…Bellarke4EVA FINALLY Party as put on by Bellarke Club…so…congrats! You two are actually together, right? Jasper and Rae aren’t just jumping the gun?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, yeah, we’re actually together, Miller

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Good, about damn time. I was wondering what the fuck you were waiting for, Blake. You’ve loved that girl for so many years, it was like a mile past pathetic, brother

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You know you sent this to Clarke too, right, Miller?

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I sure do :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

^_^ you love me

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Stop that, you dork, you know damn well I love you. It’s not a secret, we’re dating!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, but you loved me first :D

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) and [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

I’m not emailing you to congratulate you, although I am immensely thrilled. I mean, seriously, I have been rooting for you two for YEARS. In fact, next time you two come to the house I am so wearing the Bellarke shirt. However, I am emailing because…your mother knows and she’s got plans, all kinds of plans. You’re going to end up married if you aren’t careful. Unless you want to get married?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

What kind of plans?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Ignoring the marriage question, are we, princess?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, we both know you’d be lucky to marry me ;)

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yes, I would be : )

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) and [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

 

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied...

How long did you search for that? I just know you sifted through google to find the right image.

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s true, I did. I almost went with this one:

 

 

But it wasn’t quite right :D

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I gather you’re pleased then, Abby lol

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh that is mom to you now! :D I can finally justify making you and Octavia do the annual family Christmas card, Bellamy!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Why am I not even slightly surprised that’s what she is so happy about? Like all these years, all she wanted was to adopt you!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, I am awesome, princess ;)

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) and [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

I don’t know if you can hear this shit. But Jasper has been playing his Bellarke playlist all morning and dancing around looking like he’s won the damn lottery. My lab techs have fled the premises.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

His…Bellarke playlist?

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

The list of triumphant happy songs he made in case you two ever got together.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m beginning to think Jasper might actually think we’re his parents lol

 

[TJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:TJaha@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) and [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

Congratulations, you two!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Thank you, sir : )

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yes, thank you, Thelonius : )

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) and [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

What am I going to do with my Wednesday nights now?

Also, congrats, bosses

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Maybe Bellarke Club could, I don’t know, invite us? We could just hang out and eat food?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, how is there an entire club about us and we can’t even be in it?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Maybe because that would be seriously narcissistic, Clarke lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

True…

Lol.

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) and [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

It was spite, wasn’t it?

I’ve only been in Bellarke Club for three weeks and you killed it!

But on a serious note, I’m really glad for you guys :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I am definitely sleeping with Bellamy out of spite.

And you know, for his body.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I knew it!


	18. Trick or Treat

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org), [WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “AI Main Staff”)

There will be a Halloween Office Party on the evening of the 30th. You are all expected to dress up. For the sake of propriety, I have charged Clarke with selecting and ordering custom costumes. That way when the kids from the medical research ward stop in to “trick or treat” they’ll feel like it’s a proper holiday. I’ve scheduled it for really early in the evening, in case anyone decides to imbibe too much. If you’re already drunk at that point in the night, just go home. And maybe check into rehab. Party starts at 7 p.m. sharp.

Clarke, you will need to select a costume for Marcus and I as well. Everyone send your sizes to her. I expect to see Octavia, Maya, Lincoln, Emori and Wick there as well, if so, order them costumes as well. The more the better for the kids. Oh and one for Dali too. The kids would love to see Dali there.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “AI Team, Managers and Misc. Overlords”)

Ok, guys…so, after a ridiculous amount of emails with not just sizes but copious suggestions, requests and demands…my decisions and the orders have been made. Your OFFICE APPROPRIATE COSTUMES (with the kids in mind) are as follows:

Mom, you and Marcus will be Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Mainly because I wanted to see you in tights, Marcus :D and mom in anything not a business suit sounds awesome

Raven, you’re going to be Carmen Sandiego. The red trenchcoat and hat and boots, the works. Don’t worry, it’s going to be hot on you. Wick is going to be Dick Tracy because trenchcoats are awesome and classic and ok maybe Wick mentioned wanting to be a detective or something and I took it where I wanted it.

Jasper, you’re going to be Luke Skywalker. Do NOT hit or knock over any children with your lightsaber, ok? Seriously. And Maya, upon request, since she asked so damn nicely for something cute, classic and respectable is going to be Mary Poppins.

Murph, you and Emori are going to be Danny and Sandy from Grease. I could have been mean to you, remember that. AND Emori suggested it :D

Miller, Monty, I definitely may have gotten you guys Starship Enterprise uniforms. You get to keep these costumes so I figured, might as well help fulfill one of Mont’s fantasies ;) the rest is up to you, Miller

Wells, congratulations, comic nerd, you are going to be the Riddler.

Bellamy…you’re going to love me for this. So, you, me, Lincoln, Octavia and Dali (yes, Dali too) are doing a group costume :D You’re going to be Jon Snow, I’m going to be Daenerys, Lincoln is going to be Jaime because apparently he felt being Khal Drogo would be too obvious and he didn’t want to partner with me since and I am quoting here, “I already took his sister, I’m not even pretending to take his girlfriend too.” And Octavia is going as Melisandre because, also quoting, “Fire, bitches!” And Dali is going to have lil dragon wings and will temporarily be known as “Drogon”

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I do love you.

You’re going to look hot, I love it. I love all of this.

Definitely not letting Linc have you too.

Oh and there is no way you’re ever going to get me to stop calling Dali Drogon for the rest of his life, FYI.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh I’ll wear those tights, Clarke. And I’ll look damn fine in them too.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Dude, yes, I get a lightsaber! Which I will definitely do my best not to assault anyone with.

What color is it??

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Blue, duh.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

These are the moments when even I find your girlfriend hot, Blake.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

;)

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

If it’s end of the movie Sandy, I love you too, Clarke

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, it so is.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Should I worry everyone is hitting on my girlfriend?

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Ignoring the discussion about my hot daughter and my damn fine husband because propriety, god, have a little, guys.

You did a good job, Clarke, these are great choices : )

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Thanks, mom ^_^

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

So. I love it. But you should know…we’re probably going to spend the night whacking each other with the lengths of our trenchcoats.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I expected as much lol

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clarke, you’re good peeps. <3

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, one of your fantasies, huh?

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

You knew I was into Star Trek.

Come on, those skin tight uniforms?

Plus those handcuffs Raven let us keep.

It’s going to be a good Halloween!

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I never imagined having these kinds of conversations even in the _vicinity_ of my bosses…let alone WITH them

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Unnerves me a bit too, lol.

But as long as I don’t have to see any of these events, I’ve come to terms with it.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

You saying you’re not going to enjoy me in my super sexy green tights? What if I got handcuffs?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

I have more pairs! ;)

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Right, so…lol…nice choice, Clarke.

I should learn to respond quickly before awkwardly coming in after the entire office has aired their Halloween fetishes lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

All.

HA. 

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I am so PMing you right now, princess.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

So I see lol

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I completely draw the line at knowing about my daughter’s sex life, thank you.

 

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) to [AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org), [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) and [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Honorary Kanes”)

Heard from Jackson. The kids loved the costumes and trick or treating at the party. The goodie bags you put together, Clarke, were awesome, they really loved them. AND no one was a drunken mess in front of them :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Octavia actually helped me with them. The coloring books were her idea.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s my girls <3

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Personally I count any event as a victory if I don’t see anyone’s ass

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Except for mine in those tights. You know you liked it ;)

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Only as much as you loved it when I showed you the fuzzy handcuffs Raven slipped in my bag! Lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Whoa, mom, I draw the line at knowing about my mother’s sex life ;)


	19. What We're Thankful For

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Coworkers/Cohorts”)

Thanksgiving. Our place. You’re all coming. Mostly because I know you people and you will otherwise cram on the couch, eating Cheetos and watching the Puppy Bowl. But also because we love you.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Can we still watch the Puppy Bowl?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

We are so watching the Puppy Bowl.

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) and [MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Family”)

So. You’re doing Thanksgiving this year.

How is that going?

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

What your mother means to say is we’re super excited to be invited to your first Thanksgiving : )

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I know what I mean.

Don’t tell them what I mean.

But, you know, we’re really excited, babies

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

We’ve been meaning to ask you, Abby, if you would do us the huge favor of picking some wine for the resident foodies in the group. We’re both shit at pairing wine with meals. Clarke and Lincoln have been working overtime on their menu, there will be a traditional turkey (the one thing I demanded!) but they have all kinds of other things in the works, the weirdos.

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I want it to be special!

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s _mom_ to you, Bellamy.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Good boy! I haven’t had a damn turkey in YEARS

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You said you loved the stuffed trout last year!

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

How else was I going to get into your pants, honey? ;)

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

We’re married!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

The stuffed trout was good, mom, lol. But Thanksgiving needs Turkey. It’s a thing.

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Fine.

But if it’s deep fried, I will beat someone with it.

 

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) and [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org)

If you two love me, you will do this for me.

Deep fry the turkey.

I want to see this shit.

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) and [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org)

I just got the menu.

I see a normal turkey AND a deep fried one!

Was it Marcus?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

He’s my favorite stepdad, don’t kill him til after the holidays, ok?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I will be significantly outnumbered by women if you do.

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m not the wasteful type. That man has too nice a body to be buried in the backyard or something.

But I will so be coming up with some creative form of punishment.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Of that, I have no doubt, mom lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Coworkers/Cohorts”)

Chime in with what you’re bringing to dinner, guys.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Uh, you, princess lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

-_- smartass

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You love me ;)

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s why I let you live.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

I am on ice duty. Which I will remember because I like being employed :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, get the big bags

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Aye-aye, Captain!

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Moonshine, of course lol. What else?

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’ll be bringing pumpkin pie : ) I’m helping Jasper make his pot brownies too, better place a warning on that tray

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Where’s the fun in that?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m on the hunt for the perfect Thanksgiving movies. And I’ll bring the sexy half of my marriage. And Wick too ;)

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Personally, I always watch the Jurassic Park/World series for Thanksgiving :D

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

The ultimate movies about gluttony. I applaud your choice, babe

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Weirdly, I love it. Let’s do it.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m just bringing pot brownies, right?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, just your brownies, Jas.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m bringing pecan pie because what kind of barbarians don’t have pecan AND pumpkin pie??

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Bless you

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “My Fan Club”)

Pretty sure I’m still like 65% turkey, guys

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Good thing we decided to do two. You guys can really put away turkey. There’s like 8 empty cranberry sauce cans in my trash lol

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Speaking of.

Miller. You freak.

Who the fuck warms up their cranberry sauce?

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I like my cranberry warm, Jordan. What of it?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s fucking weird, bro.

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Don’t judge his life choices, Jasper.

You eat your fruit toppings your way, man

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I will!

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Of all the life choices I ever expected you to be questioned about…that was not the one lol

I mean, come on…you wear SOCKS WITH SANDALS.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

TWICE. I did that TWICE.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, btw, I left a ton of leftovers downstairs in the company kitchen in case you guys want some for lunch.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh they know…lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

O.o?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Kane made up a box of deep fried turkey and stuck your mom’s name on it lol

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

She let Dali go after the plants in his office lol. He ate most of the flowers.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

DROGON ate his flowers.


	20. Tis the Season for Gag Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meant to push this chapter til like...actual Christmas. But I am too damn prolific for my own good, lol

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

Attached is the list of December events. Forward wherever it needs to go. Seriously. This list. Paste it to your headboard if you have to. All of this…happening…important…I will haunt you when I die if you miss anything.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh like you weren’t going to anyway.

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

True…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Coworkers/Cohorts”)

December events you need to know about. Do this shit. All the shit. Seriously. My mom threatened to die and haunt us if we don’t. I think she means it.

TOY DRIVE. Collecting toys for all the kids from Ark Memorial. Email Jackson for a list of children with a short bio to sign up for a kid. All presents due to be handed over, wrapped by the TWENTY SECOND.

 

CHRISTMAS PARTY. December 23rd. 4:00 p.m. Come prepared (and fucking sober) to gift the presents to the kids. Make holiday cookies. All the cute little activities. It’s for the babies, we can do it! I’m bringing…Drogon. (The damn cat actually answers to that!)

 

SECRET SANTA GIFT EXCHANGE. It’s supposed to be secret except I know everyone’s obviously. I’ll send separate, private emails to tell you who you are getting a gift for. The exchange will take place at the Christmas Luncheon. And this year, we’ll be including Harper.  

 

CHRISTMAS LUNCHEON. December 22nd. Noon. Bring your gifts.

 

Our legit Christmas Party, yeah, that’s at my mom’s. Because, I got this from her about it. “You got Thanksgiving, I get Christmas!”  Champagne. Fancy gifts from my rich parents. The shrimp puffs. Every reason to go. It’s Christmas Eve. At 7 p.m.

 

Yes, I know, they’re not in order. Don’t say it.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Hey, Clarke…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Don’t say it, Jas…

Because hypothetically…I might hurt you if you do.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

 

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Why do the Griffins control our social calendar?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Because if we planned an event, it would likely consist of a room temp six pack of beer and a can of Pringles. And it would probably take place in Raven’s garage.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Fair enough.

Those shrimp puffs are amaze anyway.

You remember those, right, Miller? ;)

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’d say bite me, Murph, but you’d just make a crack about Darling and my ass.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Probably.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

So. We noticed you and Bell are going to the Benefit as Santa and Mrs. Claus :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

-__- Why you people want to break every holly jolly bone in my body before Christmas even gets here?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

As Jasper would say… #friendship

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org)

You’re getting a gift for Harper.

She likes the color blue. Like lighter blues, not darker blues. She hates anything horror/scary. She’s athletic. She’s a gamer. Loves Fallout, CoD, etc.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

On it, boss lol.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org)

You’re getting a gift for Murphy. Best of luck! : )

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

So, like…a knife? Something weapony?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, try asking Emori?

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh, good idea lol.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org)

You’ve got Wells lol since you two are so friendly these days

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Challenge accepted, mom :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Good luck, my son

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org)

So, I’ve given you Monty. Anything Star Trek or geeky or sciencey is probably good. Let me know if you need help choosing : )

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org)

I gave you mom, as per your request. Which I feel means I have become your accomplice in something wicked.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s because you have, Clarke :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [HReist@arkindustries.org](mailto:HReist@arkindustries.org)

Harper, hey, welcome to the Secret Santa club, you’ll be getting a gift for Miller : ) If you need help, ask Monty, obviously.

 

[HReist@arkindustries.org](mailto:HReist@arkindustries.org) replied…

Better than Bellarke club, right? : )

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol.

Never living that down.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org)

Hey, you’ve got me because…well someone had to and you at least know me well lol

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

I was a little worried you’d be cruel to me and give me someone I’d be totally lost with like Bellamy or Murphy.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Thought about it. For comedic reasons lol. But I snagged Bell because...well, because I’m the boss and I can :D

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

No abuse of power in sight here, lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org)

Gave you Jasper, babe. I’m hoping it will be pants lol

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Hush, princess, before you spoil the surprise lol.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org)

I gave you Marcus and I just know it’s going to be beautiful. Don’t let me down, Rae ;)

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh girl, I got this!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org)

You’ve got Raven. Do a good job or she’ll probably kick your ass :D

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Gee, thanks, boss

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) to [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Wife plus the Kids”)

Reyes.

Seriously.

I cannot believe you had me open a box with a Beginner’s Bondage Kit in it. At the office. In front of Thelonius.

That was fucking beautiful.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

;) knew you’d love it

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m fairly certain Thelonius was too distracted by my reaction to _your_ gift. 101 Deep Frying Recipes. You’re so damn lucky there was a gift certificate for a spa in that book, Marcus

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

LOL. That part was my idea. I didn’t want to lose my stepdad.

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Your stepfather owes you something nice for Christmas, you saved his ass lol

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Speaking of shit it was awkward AF to open in front of my father…

A BONG, JASPER??

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, I’m sure he was completely convinced by you shoving it back into the box so hard it nearly broke and blurting out, “It’s a vase!” LOL

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

I panicked -_-

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Speaking of much enjoyed gifts, thank you for my three volume set on Roman Aqueducts, princess lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

No worries, babe, I got you some other gifts for your eyes only ;) just be patient

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Hot.

Kind of like my gift from Murphy…lol

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

I had no idea what to get you, ok? You said you liked the steampunk handcuffs!

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh I fucking love them, lol

Just when I heard you had me, I was expecting like…a wrench set or something. People are always getting me wrench sets.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, no. Handcuffs I at least have some knowledge of, lol

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Am I the only one who gave a perfectly normal gift that wasn’t embarrassing or based on an inside joke?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Practically, lol. But I really like my new paints, so it’s ok. I can sacrifice comedy this once :D

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

So big of you, lol.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Harper and I didn’t give each other gag gifts. I can’t believe we gave each other the exact same gift. She’s basically going to move into our apartment, we’re planning on playing Fallout 4 ALL WEEKEND. Monty is less pleased than we are.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh no, it’s fine. Abby got me a certificate for that spa too. We’re going to go while Miller and Harper are killing things.

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

We’re going to have so much fun. We’ll do lunch after :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

When I gave you Monty for this, I wasn’t aware I was putting together a new relationship, guys lol

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

They need a ship name! I mean, romantically, we have Minty and Kabby, obviously but, this friendship needs a name too!

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Obviously lol

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Mabby? Are they Mabby?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I swear to fuck if you form a Mabby Club and don’t invite us…

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s sad, I think he is just trying to fill the void where Bellarke Club used to be…

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

I really am…


	21. This Calls for a Bar Crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, since I did a Christmas chapter, I just had to do at least a short New Year’s Chapter! Just throwing it out there again, you wonderful people who keep up with the fic and show your love and everyone kind enough to comment, I totally adore you guys, thank you so much :D I’m in my final few weeks of the semester so come finals week, there may be a brief lull in which I don’t post, sorry about that though knowing me and my prolific nature, I might just write a couple weeks’ worth in a weekend and have them all ready to post during the dreaded FINALS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE for the chapter: there is a bar downstairs in the company restaurant. To say it like that would have looked idiotic in dialogue : ) that is all

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “My Fan Club”)

NYE is coming, bitches. This calls for a bar crawl!!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

We should start downstairs. Two free drinks can start us on our way to a night we’ll probably forget if we don’t take pictures ;)

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

What are we thinking? Should we have some kind of loose schedule?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Mom and dad will lead us.

Well, mom will make the decisions, dad will enforce them :D

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Basically, lol.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

We should start at Grounders. Free to get in. HEAVY handed with drinks. We should end the night at TonDC because it’s our favorite. Great bar, decent prices, dance floor but plenty of seating. We can shove Polis into the middle of our schedule if we feel like dancing. I mean, there are nearly naked people in cages there :D and if we’re drunk enough, we’ll probably want to hit Polis.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

God this is going to be good. So, Clarke, we’ll all meet at your place, leave our shit, we can all go home from there and if some of us can’t make it, we can crash there. We live there half the time anyway lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well duh lol. Where else would all the kids crash but mom and dad’s?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Definitely not at home lol, then they’d have to clean up after themselves eventually.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

This shit right here is where “mom and dad” came from. If you sounded any more like our parents, I swear I might think you actually were. Pretty sure Jasper does already.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

I caught him calling Kane and Abby “grandma and grandpa” the other day. Weirdly, they didn’t seem to mind.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

You all love me

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Obviously. Or we might not take seeing your ass so often in such stride, Jas ;)

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

You all love my ass too

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

I know I do, buddy. About as much as I love my VASE

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Speaking of, we gotta break that baby in some time!

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clarke, I am definitely your responsible child. I’m getting straight A’s and I’m on the chess team. They’re all in detention and I bet you right now dad just high fives them behind your back when he finds out.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

The funniest part of that statement is lost on you lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Octavia got detention last month for scratching up the principal’s car (he hunts big game, slaughters really, since they’re docile animals they pay to hunt, with his family over the summers and O found out about it)

Bell lectured her. I took her to the movies.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

I can totally see that.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, yeah, Wells, didn’t you know Clarke is secretly the rebel? Bell is a crotchety old man who is all like “do as I say not as I do” because we all know he’s done some wild shit ;)

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Hey, that’s _dad_ to you, Jasper lol

 

 

Raven to Clarke 

What is this taste in my mouth?

It tastes like blood.

Is there fucking blood in my mouth, Clarke??

Did I become a vampire?

 

Clarke to Raven

Kind of.

 

Raven to Clarke

O.O what do you mean?

 

Clarke to Raven

Some guy stole your top hat. You bit him. In the neck. HARD.

 

Raven to Clarke

Motherfucker clearly deserved it then. My hat.

But uh, why did I not get arrested?

 

Clarke to Raven

Because the guy was so wasted after Wick pulled you off of him, he stumbled off and passed out in the men’s room. You left a note on his chest written in black lipstick, “Sorry about your neck” and you left him a sparkly hat you jacked off some drunk chick.

 

Raven to Clarke

Yeah, well…

I’m going to go brush my teeth now.

 

 

Miller to Bellamy

Bro. What happened to my boyfriend’s hair? I’m looking at it right now and it doesn’t seem right

 

Bellamy to Miller

Jasper tried to give him new bangs.

 

Miller to Bellamy

Where’d he get scissors in a nightclub??

 

Bellamy to Miller

He used a piece of glass from the bottle he busted. Damn near sliced the end of his finger off lol

 

 

Jasper to Wells

Yo, DD1, I seem to be wearing a lot of bandages here. Why the fuck is my finger killing me and wrapped with like a pound of gauze?

 

Wells to Jasper

You tried to cut it off while trimming Monty’s hair

 

Jasper to Wells

Good god.

Did I at least keep my pants on?

 

Wells to Jasper

You did. We were very proud.

 

Murphy to Clarke

Hey, uh…

Got a question for you.

 

Clarke to Murphy

Yes, that is Bellarke Club tattooed to your hip.

Yes, it’s real.

If you’re wondering why and how, since most of us we’re drunk AF…Lincoln tattoos in his spare time and since he holds liquor like a BEAST, he was sober enough to do it. Jasper convinced you to do it to prove your loyalty.

 

Murphy to Clarke

Why did no one stop me??

 

Clarke to Murphy

I’ve learned in this group, we basically only stop each other from stupid shit if one of us might…well, die…

 

Murphy to Clarke

Emori can’t stop poking it and laughing.

Like a lot.

You guys suck.

 

Clarke to Murphy

Hey, I know what will make you feel better.

 

Murphy to Clarke

What’s that, boss mom?

 

Clarke to Murphy

Octavia and Rae had your back. Text Maya and make her send you a picture of the tat they had Lincoln stick on Jasper’s thigh ;)

 

 

Jasper to Clarke

Mom, why??

 

Clarke to Jasper

Why is “give me naked freedom or death” tattooed to your leg? Or why did I tell Murphy about it?

 

Jasper to Clarke

BOTH!


	22. My baby!!

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “The Crew”)

This meeting is taking FOREVER

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Bro…I’m the one who put together that meeting…

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

He knows.

*HINT HINT*

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Watch the damn video, Reyes. Abby will have my ass if I don’t make you.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Don’t you mean mom? :D

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s it, I’m going to come in there and restart it!

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

NO!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

We’re sorry!!

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

We’re watching, dad, we swear!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s better…

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Insane People”)

GUYS. I just got a text from Clarke, you need to cut your meeting short!

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Thank God

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I smell a conspiracy. My _girlfriend_ didn’t text me?

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Your cell is sitting in the break room, man

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh shit. What’s up, Wells?

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clarke had to rush Drogon to the pet hospital!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

MY BABY!!!

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

What happened??

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

I vote we take a field trip to the vet’s, guys!!

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

I guess he tried to jump off the file cabinet in the copy room and missed the window sill? Clarke thinks his leg is broken : (

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

WE HAVE TO GO TO HIM!!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Murphy, get your car, we’ll take yours and mine. Wells, get directions! We’ll meet in the parking garage in five. I’ll tell Marcus.

 

 

Marcus to Bellamy

We can’t get there right now! How is he??

 

Bellamy to Marcus

We’re waiting outside right now. Clarke is in with Drogon. It does look like the leg is broken. I’ll let you know as soon as we know more.

 

Marcus to Bellamy

We’ll be there as soon as we can. If we don’t make it to the hospital, we’ll meet you at home.

 

Bellamy to Marcus

The leg was broken, it’s been set. Drogon has a cast on, he’s going to be fine. Clarke’s doing better, but Jasper is still pretty hysterical. I’d post a guard on that copy room or else I suspect we’ll come in to work tomorrow and find there’s been a murder. Everyone’s fawning over Drogon lol

 

Marcus to Bellamy 

How’s Drogon taking all this?

 

Bellamy to Marcus

 

Marcus to Bellamy

Lol omg, poor guy. We’re leaving the office. Meet you kids at the house.

 

Bellamy to Marcus

We’re all headed there now. Then we’re going to send the guys back to grab Jasper and Miller’s cars from work, then they’ll be back to keep pestering Drogon lol

 

Marcus to Bellamy

Sounds like a plan.

We’ll get dinner, our treat.

 

Bellamy to Marcus

Clarke requests Chinese. She’s giving me that precious look of hers that says if you get anything else, I will be going right back out to get her what she wants.

 

Marcus to Bellamy

I got you. Trust me, I know that look very well.

It’s genetic.

 

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “The Crew”)

I have kitty-proofed everything.

EVERYTHING.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

What does that even mean?

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Pillows/cat beds and furniture rearranged so there is no more space between anything than a cat can reasonably jump…

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Seriously?

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

He’s for real.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

I saw him running around with the tape measure.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

This is why you’re Drogon’s godfather, Jasper <3

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You think he’d be half this invested if we had a human baby?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Biological clock ticking there, Bell?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

-__-

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

You two should know, when you finally procreate…that kid’s going to end up passed around with the same frequency and worship we afford a joint

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yes, omg

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Pardon me?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

They’re going to smoke our infant, princess

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

No, all it’s aunts and uncles are just going to kidnap it lol

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Our baby is going to be neurotic!

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

But well loved!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

_Our_ baby?

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

We share everything else.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Our baby _is_ going to be neurotic…

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

We’re going to have to go into hiding if we ever want to spend any time with our own child, Clarke.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

You people know there’s no actual baby, right?


	23. Winner, Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter but one I have been waiting forever to be able to post!! And the next one is going to be my favorite, I think!! :D

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Coworkers/Cohorts”)

I brought cookies and misc. pink heart shaped shit and little Valentine gram thingies. It’s on the buffet table in my office. Drogon would appreciate tinsel balls and treats, he is convalescing in his little cat bed putting up with an adorable pair of cupid wings.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

D’aww, thanks, mom! Be up in ten :D

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Bellamy you need to knock her up already, she needs to get out all that maternal energy before she starts bringing us all paperbag lunches, pb&j with the crusts cut off, no doubt.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You all know damn well if I brought you bag lunches, you would love them.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

I hella would.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Better come with those lil brownie things.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, I’ll keep that in mind.

 

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org)

So. What are we doing for the girls?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I was thinking dinner at Clarke’s favorite diner, the one with like ten thousand freaking menu items that does breakfast, lunch and dinner 24 hours a day. She’s been kind of particular lately.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, I’ll pitch the idea to her mom. We could do a movie too? Abby’s been wanting to see the new Captain America film. You know how she loves what’s his face in flag tights.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, Clarke has been wanting to go too. Only she’s hardcore Team Iron Man.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clarke likes the cocky, sarcastic one, huh? Who would have thunk… ;)

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Abby likes the old fashioned, self-righteous one?? Weird…. ;)

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Touché, Blake.

Alright, Captain Tights VS Tin Man it is! We’ll get them those overpriced candies and sodas they like, then to the diner. Oh and in answer to your almost adorably frantic text message, yes I think she’ll like the ring, son.

 

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “My Fan Club”)

Clarke Griffin…

Are you fucking wearing what I think you are wearing???????????

Abfibi!!ovye@$fvu%&^*hvfuef(@$&$vyfvufv!!##$yyvteu#$#%otvuytvroutv())))?><Fih

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

IS SHE WEARING WHAT WE WERE TOTALLY SAYING SHE MIGHT BE WEARING COME THE 15TH OF THIS MONTH???

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

YES!!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

I WIN THE POOL!!

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

O.O You guys got engaged???

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh fuck, I bet he’d hold out til her birthday!

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

You had more faith in him that I did. I bet he’d barely make it to Christmas.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Why am I not the least bit surprised you guys were betting on this?

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper….

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

 

???

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied...

You bet they’d be engaged by “the end of February”…

I bet they’d be engaged within a week of Valentine’s Day…

:D

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

But…but….I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T TAKE PART IN BETS. It’s “morally repugnant”, remember that??

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

That was before we ran naked down a beach, Jasper. My eyes have been opened to a more entertaining way to live.

By winning 80 bucks off my closest friends whenever possible.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

How much money to you people put into Bellarke bets, my god, guys

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

You probably don’t want to know lol. I try not to think about it.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Right, so…yes, we’re engaged. But calm the fuck down before you get excited, I’m not getting married as fast as Rae did lol.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

She needs to plan long and properly or it would drive her nuts lol

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re a patient man, Bellamy.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

<3 you love me anyway

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Nah, I just want to marry you for your money.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Guess you’ll be taking my name then, huh? ;)

 

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) and [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) (all in folder “My Babies!!”)

 

 

 

 

 

That is all :D :D :D

 


	24. Bun in the Oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the one I have been waiting to post for what seems like forever! :D

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org), [AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “The Whole Gang”)

I blame all of you.

All those jokes about me getting knocked up and shit.

You wanted this to happen.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clarke…

Are you…

Saying what I think you are saying?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Test results came back this morning.

There is a bun in the oven.

Been in there for almost two months.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

And you just noticed?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I thought the extra weight and occasional vomiting was from all the pizza and booze!!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Fair assumption lol

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

You know you’re going to have to stop drinking, right?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

And no more sushi. I’m quitting too. Since apparently it’s all my fault.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Man, being preggers is harsh…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

It _is_ all your fault!!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Not that we care because we’re gonna steal it and love it and teach it stuff :D but weren’t you using protection? I mean, come on mom and dad, you’re constantly preaching safe sex at us lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Seriously, Clarke throws so many condoms at me and O, we could probably blow up enough to float at least my tiny ass house off to South America or wherever the fuck they went in Up.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Super-Sperm over there got past my birth control

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Congrats, dad! You’re gonna be a dad!

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Now poor Jasper won’t be the baby of the family anymore ;)

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Shut up, Murph, I can share

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Damn, you guys, postpone our general assholishness for a minute. Here, I’ll say it for you.

CONGRATULATIONS, Clarke, Bellamy : )

WE are very excited for you!

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

We’re definitely, maybe, total assholes. But we’re _their_ assholes.

Also, we ARE super excited.

I may have been running up and down the hall screaming a minute ago.

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

She really was.

Which is what brought me back over to my desk in time to see OMFG YOU’RE HAVING A BABY!!

This is amazing!!

We need to put in a nursery!! So the baby can come visit with us at work!!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

OMG YES

WHY DON’T WE HAVE ONE??

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Because no one here has babies lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, most of us are going to breed eventually!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’ll talk to Thelonius and see if we can work something out so that we can bring the baby.

But you guys know it’s going to be like…the end of the year before it’s out and about?

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

I completely blame Monty and Jasper for my first thought being “longest download/patch ever”

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

LOL. I love you, guys

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Holy fuck, pregnancy hormones are actually a real thing…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

What is that supposed to mean?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

That we love you too, princess <3

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

We do! And you too, Super-Sperm ;)

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

-__-  Lol, thanks

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

And baby too!!

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

You know this is going to be a 7 month cleanse we’re going on. No partying.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Why? Are you all pregnant too? O.o

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

We’re not going to party without you guys!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

No moonshine for baby, no moonshine for us

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

We probably can’t be trusted without the supervision of mom and dad anyway lol

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

We really can’t…

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

My liver thanks you, Clarke : )

Or…thanks you, Super-Sperm

No, that was weird, I take that back. Just sticking with Bellamy.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’d appreciate that, Wells

So, you guys realize by the time Clarke has the baby, our hard-earned tolerance of drunken gods is going to be gone?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

O>O we’re going to be on the same light weight level as sorority girls??

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

In that case, my wallet is also grateful, guys lol

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clarke…

Did I just read…

I’M GOING TO BE A GRANDPA???

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

^_^ yep

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

I have to call your mother!

Congrats, kids!

OMG, we’re having a baby, guys!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

See? He knows even the baby is communal.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, they used to say it takes a village lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I bet you remember when they still said that, old man ;)

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re four years younger than me, princess

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Four _long_ years, Blake

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

That doesn’t make any sense lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Get used to it. I’m pregnant, things are going to get weird. Probably hysterical. Possibly dangerous.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Challenge accepted. Besides, Octavia will be keeping me in line, being the best fiancé ever. That’s her niece and nephew in there. If there is danger, it’s going to come from homicidally protective Aunty O

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh, I know lol

She keeps texting me asking if I’ve eaten yet.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

…

Have you not eaten yet??

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Uh…

No…

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clarke!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’ve got an extra sandwich! I’ll bring it up!

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’ve got granola bars in my desk!

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m bringing water and juice. Headed toward you guys.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Good job, team! I’ll go get lunch

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Don’t worry about it, it’s my turn. I’ll go. I’ll even get that healthy hipster shit Clarke likes sometimes.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

On the one hand, this is all very wow, guys, chill…on the other, I think I’m going to cry, omg <3

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

There will be no chill for seven months, princess

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

None whatsoever.

Jasper, Miller and Raven just burst into my office demanding any snacks I might have.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

They hit me too, lol. Pitched in a package of Nutter Butters. I know you like those, boss-mom : )

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

D’aww, you guys!

 

Omg, they just shoved an arms full of snacks at me. My bottom drawer is now hosting my stash.

Bless you dorks

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Murph just texted me. He says, eggplant panini or that cous cous you like?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

O.O both. I’ll pay him back.

*gonna get so fat*

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You get whatever the hell you want, Clarke, you’re growing a PERSON

He says he got both and an order of those lemon feta fries you love so much.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Omg, can I marry all of you?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Polyamory. Hot ;)

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Hey now…mine…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Ha, you’re cute, Bell

So…wtf are these little chocolate marshmallowy bites of heaven that I’m eating?? Fuck, they’re good

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

My contribution when I was basically mugged by our well-meaning coworkers. I was attempting marshmallow fudge.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Soooo good. Would it be inappropriate to offer you a raise if you just make these…all the time?

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

LMAO. Clarke, apparently you should have told Octavia Murphy went to get you lunch because I’ve got Lincoln downstairs. He brought salads, quiche and those fucking shrimp puffs! Enough for everyone!!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Bring him to my office!! Everyone come eat!

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

 

 

YOUR FATHER’S EARDRUMS PROBABLY BURST, I SCREAMED SO MUCH OMG YOU’RE HAVING A BABY?!?! MY BABY IS HAVING A BABY??

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Are you collecting memes now, mom? Lol

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

CLARKE

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yes, mom, we’re with child. I’m due Nov. 1st

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

:D :D :D

Your baby is due on Harry Potter Day!

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

POTTER THEMED BABY SHOWER!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

YES

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

You nerds are the best

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

I think you meant we nerds are the best. There’s a Ravenclaw scarf in your closet and you own boxers with snitches on them. You’re one of us, babe

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Just how many closets do you want me to come out of?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Would you all get up here already??

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Sorry, had to see your mom’s memes, lol

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m going to head down and help Murphy with the food. Be up shortly, princess

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Marcus is coming to pick me up : ) we’ll be over in half an hour with Octavia

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

This is turning into a party

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

You have no idea. I’m headed by the lab and Rae and the boys are pulling leftover streamers from the Bellarke party out

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Really feeling the love here, guys lol

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s only going to get worse once you start showing lol

Just wait, they’re going to stalk you, stuff you full of food, never let you open doors or lift things

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Not you though, huh?

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh no, I’m a paragon of self-control and level-headedness.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Don’t let him fool you, mom

He’s in here helping us make the “WE’RE HAVING A BABY” sign

And he is JUST as excited as we are.

 

 

Murphy to Clarke

You’re not paying me back.

They only reason I get this more than adequately sized paycheck for a job I wasn’t technically qualified for is because you convinced them to give me a shot

 

Clarke to Murphy

You are amazing at your job, Murphy

 

Murphy to Clarke

But you didn’t know that when you hired me, mom : )

 

Clarke to Murphy

Thank you for lunch.

But you better get up here and get some of these shrimp puffs before Miller finds out I hid some lol

 

Murphy to Clarke

Yes, finally!

Been wanting to try them for like SIX months

 

 

Octavia to Bellamy

How’s mama doing?

 

Bellamy to Octavia

Lol, she’s fine, O. She’s got everyone at work taking care of her.

Abby’s been around the office all week, basically stalking.

Even Murphy’s become really attentive.

Wells keeps baking her shit and bringing it up to her office at lunch.

 

Octavia to Bellamy

Good! They better take care of my niecey or nephew.

But I’m still sending Lincoln over with some food ;)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. Dinosaurs are Gender-Neutral!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a mini chapter with cute babyness :D

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

Did I just see you with a soda? Can you even drink soda when you’re pregnant? Is that ok for the baby?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I…think so??

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

You don’t even know?!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

O.o…

 

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

Hey, mom, got Lincoln downstairs.

Food. So much food.

Gyros :D And couscous. And some fried ball things with mint, idk.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m going to be the size of a cow.

Summon the troops or I’ll never finish it all.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Gladly. This has actually been saving me money. With the whole office pitching in for ingredients for Linc, it’s not too bad. Plus, WAY better tasting than vending machine shit.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You guys are paying him to stuff me with food??

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

You always share with us though!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Not the point. It’s like I have like 8 mothers…

 

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

It’s getting kind of late, princess, you want me to take you home?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Bell…

It’s like five…

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I thought you said you were going to take it easy til the baby is born

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m sitting in an office chair filling out paperwork. If it got any easier, I’d be asleep while doing it.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’ve sat in that chair, Clarke, it’s a death trap

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Omg

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

You can have your chair back. Monty and I fixed it.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

-__- So, my chair…

Did you seriously install safety pads on the arms??

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

THOSE THINGS WERE TOO SHARP FOR BABY

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

Jasper is baby proofing my office right now.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re kidding.

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

If you think that’s bad, you should see what Bellamy and Raven are up to. The break room is dead. I think it’s turning into a nursery.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Omg, WHY?

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Probably because we live here, Clarke

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

At some point, your father is going to notice employees using work time for this shit…

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clarke…

My father gave us a budget for this shit…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Are you serious right now? Why didn’t I see it?

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

He thought you’d be annoyed lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, he’s not wrong.

But also, that’s really sweet. I mean, I’d get it if you’d knocked someone up, lol

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

He needs us all here, working, researching, doing our thing. If he accommodates baby, we’ll all be here more. It makes sense. Also, I think he figures this might convince me to get married and reproduce already lol

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

How long before we find out if it’s a boy or a girl? Because how am I supposed to know what colors? Should we choose gender neutral colors? Are dinosaurs gender neutral because I thought since you’re obsessed with dinosaurs and Bellamy is a dinosaur…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re all insane.

And dinosaurs are totally fucking gender neutral.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

You know I love you but your pregnancy is turning my workplace into a mess.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

O.O what was that?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh you saw what I said. Scroll up if you want to see it again.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

What mess specifically have they inflicted on you?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

There’s a pile of dinosaur nursery décor stuffed in my office.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

For what it’s worth, there’s a human stuffed between my organs…

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Fair enough…

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

When do we find out if it’s a boy or a girl though?? We want to know…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

AM I MARRYING ALL OF YOU??

And midway through the pregnancy. You guys have a couple months to go.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

How is my grandbaby doing? Being properly smothered with attention?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

This baby is getting so much attention, it’s already decided it’s going to college on the other side of the country.

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

My grandbaby is going to college?! :D

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

So.

I’m holding it all in.

The nagging, the excitement.

Treasure this.

I can only keep it together for so long.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Thanks, mom, I appreciate it.

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I mean it. Tomorrow I start spamming you with pictures of bassinets and things.

Just wanted to give you warning.


	26. BellarkeBaby Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda love this chapter lol, though I kind of love my entire fic. Is that wrong? But I am all up in the fluff these days and I love it.

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org), [WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) … (all in folder “The Crew”)

So, guys. We’ve got a problem.

What the fuck are we doing for our St. Patty’s Day party this year??

WHAT IS THERE WITHOUT BOOZE?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I told you guys you could drink…

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

No! Not til after the baby is born!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I swear, you’d think you were all pregnant with me. Someone want to take my morning sickness? The bloating? Swollen feet? Sore boobs? I’m willing to share.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Aww, princess, I would if I could.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Fuck, Blake, I think you love her too much

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Hush, you. Wick would do the same for you…maybe

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Nah, he wouldn’t. But he is fully prepared to serve me like a fucking Queen when I’m having his babies. It’s in his best interest ;)

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Like he doesn’t serve you now?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, true. But he likes it, Murph ;)

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I swear this group of friends has no understanding of TMI lol

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

None whatsoever, lol

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Seriously, guys, what are we going to do??

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

We could eat cabbage?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I could enjoy watching you bitches go full-on PINCH WAR. Don’t wear green at your own peril.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Noted, mom lol

And Wells, you and Lincoln can man the appropriate foods. But we still need to figure out what to do with ourselves.

What is our friendship without getting fucked up, guys?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

No love and affection, huh, just liquor?

Moonshine is our sacred bond?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Possibly.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You want me to go mom on this situation?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yes, god, please.

Tell us what to do.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

We’re a mess without her, aren’t we?

Are we even adults?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re a mess without her.

But yeah, we’re barely adults without her.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, I think we’d be dead without her.

But you too, Bellamy. Who else would nag us to be safe all the time?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You nag, I fix their messes and patch them up when they don’t listen ;) We’re the perfect team!

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s true, that level of responsibility is beyond the rest of us. I can barely manage drunk Jasper, I don’t want to think about trying to wrangle everyone.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, it’s because no one listens to anyone but Bellamy and Clarke. When I try ordering you around when you’re drunk or trying to grab Jasper, it’s like dealing with toddlers. You know how many times Bellamy and Lincoln have had to literally tote your asses upstairs or to the couch?

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’ve wondered how I managed to get to an actual bed…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, ok kids.

We’ll do it at our place. We all know why.

First off, WEAR GREEN. Anyone who doesn’t wear green is subject to the pinch law of St. Patrick’s Day. Dress it up, I want to see elaborate outfits. We’ll vote on a winner for best costume; winner gets a prize.

I’ll get nonalcoholic beers, you insistent, stubborn sweet people.

Lincoln, Wells, and I will come up with themed treats.

We’ll put on movies in the living room, music in the backyard, we’ll BBQ. It’s supposed to be warm so the pool’s an option. Bring bathing suits.

Also, if you want to hardcore sober party, I could be persuaded to do games. Scavenger Hunt, win the pot of gold (chocolate), that sort of thing. And I will get comfortable in my chair and let all my fiances bring me things, I swear :D

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

See, if I was in charge of this shit I was just going to put on Leprechaun and make popcorn. That sounds way better. Let’s do that.

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Finally, an excuse to make Lucky Charms rice krispies lol

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

How is there ever not an excuse to make rice krispies, Wells?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

“get comfortable in my chair and let my fiances bring me things” yes, I like that part

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, I thought you might.

Though again…it’s early still and I could totally get away with some activity…

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Accept it, Griffin, you are going to spend the next 7 months being pampered and taken care of.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m the one who takes care of people, this is weird AF.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Just remind yourself you’re taking care of baby : )

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

So about these games…

I want a pot of chocolate gold…

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

The second you said games, I knew where this was going.

We’re not even adults, I swear.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s more fun that way.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Besides, Maya is pretty excited to finally spend a party not following me around trying to get me to wear pants…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s good that you treat that girl so well, Jasper, lol.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

You totally don’t deserve her lol but you’re adorable together

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I don’t deserve you either but luckily for me and Jasper, you and Maya have questionable taste! :D

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Stop that. I love you.

Besides, who else is going to dress up as Riker for me? ;)

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

LOL. Good to see those costumes did come in handy, guys

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m sure the handcuffs did too!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Wow, Miller is right, NO such thing as TMI around here lol

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Right so…lol, about the party…

We all know I am weirdly rubbish with real food, so you and Linc can figure that out. But baking master that I am, I have thoughts. Lucky Charms krispies of course, but I want to do cupcakes with Irish Crème frosting. And chocolate mint cookies :D

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Bro, you’re fattening us all up, but I love it.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Same.

Though at this rate, baby is going to come out on a sugar high lol

BEFORE ANY OF YOU SAY IT, I swear I am watching my diet, I am eating good things!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

We know you are, princess, since we’re basically all stalking you lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

The first step is admitting it, guys.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

There’s no denial here.

Just insanity and baby fever.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, at least they got all that dinosaur stuff out of your office?

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

YOU TOLD HER???

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

LIKE SHE DIDN’T KNOW?

YOU ASKED HER ABOUT DINOSAURS

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

That doesn’t mean she knew!!

It was supposed to be a surprise!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

You can’t keep anything from Clarke, can you, Murphy??

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Not really, no…

 

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s my boy ;)

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

You know what this means, right?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Don’t you dare kick me out of BellarkeBaby Club!!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

…

…..

………..

BellarkeBaby Club?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Murphy…

You seriously cannot keep a damn secret!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

BELLAMY BLAKE

YOU’RE IN BELLARKEBABY CLUB??

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m the father!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’M THE MOTHER

THE SUBJECT OF YOUR CLUB IS LITERALLY INSIDE ME

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

But we can’t surprise you with anything if you’re IN the club!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

One of these days, I better be invited to a damn club!!


	27. All Baby Duckies Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super mini chapter lol just something I wanted to throw in, cute fluff that also marks where Clarke is in her pregnancy and kind of gives more of a timeline. I am mapping out how time works and holidays help lol but wasn't sure you knew how far along she is

Octavia to Clarke

It’s time.

You can’t keep putting it off.

You’re only a week from starting your second trimester.

You’re starting to put on some weight, mama

It’s time for maternity clothes.

 

Clarke to Octavia

Fine -__- Pick me up in an hour?

 

Octavia to Clarke

Oh honey, I’m already leaving work, I’ll see you in thirty min ;)

 

Clarke to Octavia

You’re lucky I love you, O, because the nausea may be gone but I’m still cranky lol

 

Octavia to Clarke

Not to mention horny as hell. God, Clarkey, you practically mauled Bell at breakfast this morning

 

Clarke to Octavia

I’m sorry!

But we’ve been friends for YEARS, are you that grossed out just because I kissed your brother? Lol

 

Octavia to Clarke

Dude, you’re practically my MOM, lol, I don’t want to see my parents making out!

 

Clarke to Octavia

Lol, fine, then I don’t want to walk in on my daughter and her boyfriend getting it on on my couch!

 

Octavia to Clarke

Deal, mom lol. Getting in the car, see you soon!

 

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

So, why do you look so bright and cute?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

If maternity clothes came in black, leather and with combat boots, you bet I’d be all over that, Rae. But NOPE baby duckies and floral prints as far as the eye can see!

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

You can’t just buy bigger clothes?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Maternity wear is specifically designed to fit around the pregnant belly which is sometime in the following months going to become the size of a freaking planet…

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

I do not envy you that, although I kind of envy the motherhood thing.

Didn’t think I would.

But I kind want a tiny mini me at the same time…

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

A minion to teach all your evil genius to?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, you know me so well.

 

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

Are you wearing tiny baby ducks, mom?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yes.

Maternity clothes.

Do I need to send out a memo that I got maternity clothes??

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

You look soooo cute, honey!!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

-__-

I have fielded like 12 emails today about this outfit.

I don’t think it’s worth it.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

I got your back, mom.

<http://www.stellamaternity.com/punk-maternity-clothes/>

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

These are the moments in which you are my favorite son, Murph

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Raven and I are going half and half to get you the black dress with the cute baby skeleton over the belly ;)

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You can tell Rae she can be favorite daughter <3

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, we also tracked down a couple sites that sell maternity clothes in normal colors and prints. In case you want to branch away from black. I sent them in an attachment.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You guys are the best, omg

 

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

Btw, if your mother asks, it was all Murphy ;)


	28. Your House is for Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of on a roll today lol, keep adding mini chapters! :D

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Coworkers/Cohorts”)

Movie Night, Saturday. I’ll be ordering enough pizza to feed a small army. Suggestions for our usual 2-3 film lineup?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

We have to do _What To Expect When You’re Expecting_!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Have you actually seen it? Because I cried before all these fucking hormones.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

What about _Juno_??

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I like _Knocked Up_ better than _Juno_ tbh lol

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

I submit _Baby Mama_ though

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You guys are completely obsessed. Read a baby book, god.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, what do you want to watch, princess?

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, mom should pick

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You guys are only letting me because I’m pregnant.

I can accept that.

I vote we take the weekend and we marathon Potter.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Omg yasss

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Time to pull out the Potter swag, guys

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

He was just waiting for an excuse to pull out his Ravenclaw scarf lol

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Definitely babe lol but your Hufflepuff sweater has been sitting out ever since we decided on a Potter baby shower for MiniBellarke

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re calling our kid MiniBellarke?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

What else are we going to call it? Lol. Baby Blake is Octavia.

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

I expected Baby Griffin lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Baby Griffin-Blake is kinda weird lol

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Guys.

It’s BabyBellarke.

Duh.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “My Fan Club”)

So, I convinced Monty to put his skills toward making non alcoholic butterbeer for tomorrow night, guys

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

I have accepted the challenge lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Sweeeet. Wells and I are going to make double chocolate cauldron cakes and Pumpkin pasties :D

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

The amount of NERD going on here is amazing lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s awesome is what it is lol

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

So.

Don’t judge me too hard here.

I’ve never seen past the second film…

*hides under my desk*

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s ok…we’re going to fix that, my son. What kind of mother would I be if I let you go on this way?

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

HOW have you never seen them? There are people who haven’t seen them?

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

There are people who don’t even like them, lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Blasphemy.

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s ok, man, I wouldn’t have seen them all either except Clarke insisted.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

What mom wants, mom gets, lol

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

OMG DOES THAT MEAN YOU DON’T HAVE A HOUSE?

We need to get you swag!!

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Would he be a Slytherin?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

That seems too easy lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Kind of fits, though. Ambitious. Cunning. Resourceful. Perceptive.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Aren’t those the evil ones?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

NO! There is no Slytherin shaming here. I’m a Slytherdor; Gryffindor primarily but Slytherin secondarily.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, you can join me in Ravenclaw.

Don’t make a Raven is a Ravenclaw crack or I’ll rescind the offer.

It’s lonely up in my house with just my husband.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

What are the rest of you?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Gryffindor lol. Maya is a Puff

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Hufflepuff lol

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Gryffinclaw; I’m part Ravenclaw, Rae!

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re practically a traitor, Miller, you’re always leaning Lion.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, Gryffindor. Lincoln is a Hufflepuff, yes, I know, he looked at O and Clarke funny when they told him too. Octavia is a Slytherin, so definitely not evil, Murphy.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

This house thing, you guys take kind of seriously…lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Your house is for life, man.

Join me.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’ll look better in green, Murph ;)

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

So, I should go hunting for lots of green and snake themed clothing?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Have you chosen??

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah…O.o

Slytherin will do…

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

DAMN IT

Wait…

WHAT ABOUT EMORI??

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Slytherclaw. I definitely vote Slytherclaw.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’ll work on her…


	29. Team Delinquent

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “The Crew”)

It’s Cinco de Mayo tomorrow, guys, we have to celebrate!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s sure no holiday left behind in this outfit, huh?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Any excuse to party! Also, Cinco de Mayo is the perfect day to pull out all the traditional Mexican food

Come on Clarke, you, me, Lincoln, we’re going to make so many tamales!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Seeing as I will be missing tequila something fierce, I think I deserve tamales.

Let’s do it!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

So long as you’re sitting down while you make said tamales, princess <3

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Excuse you?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Please? O.O lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

That’s better ^_^

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’d tease you for being whipped, bro. But I don’t think I am any less so lol

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Whipped is such a shitty term. Being a good, loving partner isn’t weak.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Because it’s not manly. “Manly” is grunting, having no feelings and sporting major facial hair, apparently o_-

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

So what you’re saying…is that none of us are manly?

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

What he’s saying is with a score of 2/3, Rae is the manliest one here ;)

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

The fuck did you just say, Jaha?

I’ll have you know I am very sensitive about my beard!!

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

LMAO

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

So since I have no feelings, I’m a third of a man, right?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

No feelings, my ass, Murph.

You love Emori like crazy. Not to mention you’re even more of a mama’s boy than Jasper ;) lol

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

The fuck did you just say, Blake?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Real men love their moms, Whipped.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Aww, those are my boys <3

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Team Delinquent, busting up all the stereotypes

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Because we’re awesome like that

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

But seriously. Male/female, we all have feelings.

Especially me right now, lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Plus a good 98% of the shit we say is fucking teasing.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

That too, lol

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

You mean we’re not all serious, mature, professional adults?! Who knew??

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I can feel your sarcasm radiating all the way across the building, Wells.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Your offices are across the hall from each other.

Where are you guys?

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

O.O…uh…

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Way to go, _Nathan_ …

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

What’re you two up to?

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Busted ;)

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Wells hid my beanie…

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yesterday he stole my Sudoku book!

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I have an emotional attachment to my beanie!

And I gave your stupid math puzzles back!

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

AFTER YOU ERASED AND REPLACED ALL THE NUMBERS

And Sudoku is not stupid.

You’re stupid.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Nope, no mature, professional adults here, guys

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

He started it!

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

I did not, you started it!

You switched my coffee for that fucking kale shake!

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I did that AFTER you covered my chair in like 200 fucking post it notes!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

How long has this been going on??

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

All month, lol.

Things are getting vicious in the lower 4 floors. You and Bellamy live in blissful ignorance up on 5.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clearly lol

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Pretty sure you did something first…

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m pretty sure you did, Wells

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Guys…I’m dying over here. This all started when I fucked with your lunches and told you it was each other.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

The fuck did you just say, Jordan?

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?? WE’VE BEEN BATTLING THIS OUT FOR WEEKS!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

How was I supposed to know a prank-war would ensue?

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Wells.

If you tell me where my beanie is, I’ll help you get Jasper.

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Deal.

It’s in the freezer in the kitchen. Behind the ice cream cups.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

O.O

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Once my hat thaws, we plot.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

This ought to be good lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Murphy, I expect to be kept apprised of these shenanigans lol

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, you got it, mom

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

THIS is why we’re here so much.

If we did our work straight off, we’d be efficient as fuck lol

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Sounds boring though.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

No, no, Bellamy’s got a point, guys

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re not getting out of this, Jasper

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Winter is coming, little man…

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

You just became a Stark, bro. You’ll never make it through the season.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

No murder in the office, kids. Too messy.

And watch it on the property damage.

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Fine. But we’re going to prank him sooooo hard.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

He’s afraid of spiders and clowns. Also slenderman.

He shrieks like a banshee if he is startled.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

OMG MONTY, WHY?

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re the reason my boyfriend has been so focused on another guy all month.

Nothing personal. Oh wait. Totally personal :D

May the odds be ever in your favor, bro


	30. Ancient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need some fluff, ok? So, I wrote some fluff!

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “The Whole Gang”)

GUYS!

I have an appointment today to find out the baby’s sex!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

OMG

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Can we come?? O.O

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, no, you have to stay at work

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

We’re coming back here after, we’ll let you guys know

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

This is so exciting :D

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m your mother, can I go??

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

As if I could stop you lol

Grab dad, he’ll be so mad if we go without him

 

[MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) replied…

I most certainly would!

 

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Coworkers/Cohorts”)

So.

We found out.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

AND??

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Tell us, you tease!

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

O>O

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s twins.

One of each.

I’m going to be MASSIVE.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Damn, Bellamy

Or should I say Super-Sperm?!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

We get one of each :D

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Good thing we’ve all but thrown food at you, Clarke lol

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

O.O 2 Bellarkebabies!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Don’t mind me *over here making proud dad faces*

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Have you told Octavia yet? lol

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

She squealed so loud I think it broke Bell’s phone lol

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

What are we going to name them??

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I already suggested following tradition with something Roman, lol.

In fact, I’ve been making a list.

Marcellus. Brutus. Valerius. Tatiana. Drusilla. Regulus. Marius. Sabina. Antonia. Horatia. Maximus. Camilla. Juliana. Valentina. Augustus. Livia. Claudius. Lucian. Priscilla. Tiberius. Valeria.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re so fucking old, Blake.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Ancient.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Clarke promised to think about it!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, for the sake of tradition and all.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Ok, but…you could also consider

Aela. Serana. Sapphire. Rune. Morwen. Frea. Etienne. Wulf. Maven. Tamriel. Astrid. Delvin. VEX.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

My children are not going to be named after a video game, Jasper

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

But if they were, hell yes, Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re the best mom I could wish for <3 you’re awesome

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Maybe consider Deanna for a girl :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

After a certain betazoid, Mont?

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m with Jasper. The fact that you got that makes me love you even more, mom <3

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Since we’re fucking nerds…

I submit Hermione, Sybil, Bellatrix, Minerva, Luna, and Nymphadora.

And Remus, Draco, Alastor, Sirius, Severus, and Lucius.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

-_____-

DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY OF THOSE ARE ROMAN??

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Or…you know…normal names…

Like Annabeth or Percy :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Or Grover or Zeus or Poseidon??

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Greek Gods! Now you’re talking, babe! ;)

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol omg…

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Aurora would make a really pretty middle name, probably.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Aww, Murph <3

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Are you trying to make me cry, man?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, that’s why I said it, Blake.

I can bottle that shit and sell it to all the rabid Bellarke fans you don’t know about.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

The scary thing is I honestly don’t know if you’re kidding lol

 

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org), [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “The Whole Gang”)

So, I’ve decided on what I want their names to be.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You didn’t even tell me first, princess!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, you have veto power!

But I think you’ll like my choice.

And I wanted to surprise you all at once :D

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

TELL US.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, for our daughter, I want to name her Juliana Aurora.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You and Murph are working in tandem to sell my tears, aren’t you?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, that’s probably her reason, lol

It’s beautiful, mom

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

It’s so pretty and perfect and old!

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Ancient, lol.

But it is perfect

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Plus you can make all kinds of nicknames out of Juliana :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

For our son…I want him to be Lucian John.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

…

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

On my way to your office for YOUR tears now, Murph!

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Dude, no, I think he is actually crying.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Shut up, I am not, I’m just…

Shut up, Jasper

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Awwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Dammit, mom, they’re in my office eyeballing me like the fucking weirdos they are

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

We’d snap you a pic if he wouldn’t punch us, lol

 

Aww. He kicked us out.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Men can cry, guys…

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yeah, you robots.

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

They’re assholes but they don’t mean it.

It’s a great name, Clarke : )

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Sorry, not sorry. No way I wasn’t naming my son after the idiot who has been checking on me, bringing me tea for my nausea and reading as many baby books as my actual fiancé, ok?

Bell, are you ok with them?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’m thrilled, Clarke. Seriously, I love them both.

Murphy, you’ve been reading baby books?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

…yeah, what of it?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Nothing, lol, just…thanks for taking care of her.

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Are you why there’s like ten thousand kinds of tea bags in the break room?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

They do different things!

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Tea does things?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

You know what different kinds of tea do?

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Ignore them. Herbs are awesome.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

;)

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

 


	31. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I cried writing this one lol. Not because of anything bad but the family feels were all over this one and I kind of hope it makes some of you sniffle like it did me

Octavia to Clarke

So my brother’s going to flip.

 

Clarke to Octavia

O.O Why?

 

Octavia to Clarke

Because…I’m knocked up too?

Just got the results from my doctor

 

Clarke to Octavia

OMG, YES, JOIN ME

I mean…

*responsible mom voice on* O, you should have been more careful!

*responsible mom voice off* That is so awesome if you guys think it’s awesome!

 

Octavia to Clarke

LOL. We do!!

But help me tell Bell?

 

Clarke to Octavia

I will, but FYI, your man owes me hazard pay here. As in those delicious little cheese things he makes. Like two trays of them.

 

Octavia to Clarke

Lol, deal.

 

Clarke to Octavia

Bell is going to lose it lol trying to take care of us both.

He’s basically going to become a daddy, an uncle and a grandfather all within six months

 

Octavia to Clarke

Omg, lol, he kinda is

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org)

So, I just heard.

How are you doing, bro?

Linc is ok, right? Lol

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

He’s alive, I swear.

I think I might be dead though, lol.

Having some insane dream?

Am I seriously marrying Clarke? Is she having my babies? Is my kid sister pregnant? Should I try pinching myself?

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

How is that even the craziest thing to happen this year?

I still can’t believe how domesticated your girl has made Murphy. When I first met him, I wasn’t sure if he was one of those guys that seems like a scary motherfucker and actually was more bark than bite…or if he might actually be a seriously scary motherfucker that might kill me and eat my liver. Yesterday, I actually caught him making Clarke ginger tea for her headache. It’s so sweet and touching, I can’t even make fun of him for it.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

No, dude, I know. I couldn’t make her appointment Monday, Murphy drove her and sat with her for the ultrasound and everything.

Emori told Clarke she’s been thinking about kids lately, after seeing how great he’s been. A year ago I’d have laughed and said Murphy couldn’t be trusted with a goldfish, but now I’m like he’s going to be great dad. Trippy, right?

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Who says trippy? Lol, sometimes I think you’re immortal and you’re actually like thousands of years old.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You caught me, man. I’m a vampire.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Cool story, bro.

Unless you sparkle.

Then I might just stake you ;)

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Rude.

And no I don’t fucking sparkle.

No self-respecting vampire fucking sparkles.

Don’t judge us by the Cullens, ok? Those are the hippie vampires.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org)

Hey, is Linc alive? Cuz he feeds us.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Why do people keep asking me if Lincoln is ok??

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Uh, he knocked up your sister, lol. Your 19 year old sister.

And hello? You remember Atom? Atom _kissed_ the girl and you kicked his ass.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

She was 16 at the time!

And please stop reminding me she’s not even old enough to drink and she’s having a baby!

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re taking it better than I expected, lol

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’ve accepted it. I figured she’s already pregnant, nothing to be done. And what kind of trouble could she even get into now?

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Ok, here’s what I want to know though…what the fuck is it about you Blakes that your genes seem to bypass all modern birth control methods?? Because I know damn well that girl was on the pill.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

Idk, but I am starting to see why my mother ended up pregnant on accident TWICE now

 

 

Octavia to Bellamy

So, are you mad at me, big bro?

 

Bellamy to Octavia

Of course I am not mad at you, O

 

Octavia to Bellamy

Are you mad at Lincoln?

 

Bellamy to Octavia

A bit…

 

Octavia to Bellamy

I was seriously on the pill, I just want you to know that.

 

Bellamy to Octavia

You mentioned.

Clarke mentioned.

Raven even mentioned.

 

Octavia to Bellamy

It was an accident but I’m going to love the little accident. What about you?

 

Bellamy to Octavia

I already love the little accident lol

And we’re going to stop calling it that now

 

Octavia to Bellamy

Lol, ok.

So, uh…I texted for another reason though

 

Bellamy to Octavia

…yeah?

 

Octavia to Bellamy

I sort of decided to move in with Lincoln

 

Bellamy to Octavia

Good.

 

Octavia to Bellamy

Good? O.o

 

Bellamy to Octavia

He knocked you up, he damn well better take care of you.

 

Octavia to Bellamy

God, ever since you got with Clarke, I swear, it’s like you’ve been possessed by some level headed guy, Bell

 

Bellamy to Octavia

Are you complaining? Lol

 

Octavia to Bellamy

God, no, I’m going to get her flowers!

 

 

Bellamy to Lincoln

Hey, bro. So, my kid sister…who you knocked up…is moving in with you.

Do I need to go over the speech again?

 

Lincoln to Bellamy

Treat sister well. Or die. About covers it, yeah?

And for the record, I respect the hell of it. You raised the most incredible person I have ever met. And I love her more than anything. Knowing she’s got a family out there that would take care of her and our child as fiercely as I would is never going to be bad thing to me.

 

Bellamy to Lincoln

As well you should because if you did hurt her, I’d have to get in a fucking line to kick your ass lol

Between my pregnant fiancé and all our friends, I might barely get a punch in

 

Lincoln to Bellamy

Lol, I believe that.

And hey, accident or not, that’s my kid, she’s my world, they’re going to be my world. You don’t have to worry.

 

Bellamy to Lincoln

I know that.

If I didn’t, she sure as hell wouldn’t be moving out of my house.

 

Lincoln to Bellamy

You know I’m going to marry her too, right?

If she says yes, lol

 

Bellamy to Lincoln

Damn straight you are.

And she’s going to say yes, lol. She just might make you work for it first ;)

 

Lincoln to Bellamy

I wouldn’t have it any other way

 

Bellamy to Lincoln

Welcome to the family

 

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

I can’t believe we’re getting ANOTHER grandbaby! This is the best year ever!

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, not technically your grandchild, mom

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Shh, details. Bellamy is my son, Octavia is his sister, ergo, it’s our grandbaby :D

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Memes and human children, your collections are coming off a little Rumpelstiltskin, mom lol

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I am allowed to be excited. Prior to you and Bellamy getting together my entire family consisted of you and Marcus, there weren’t any more of us left. Now I have you and Bell and O and Lincoln and the babies and even all those kids that call you mom. Our home is full of people and love all year round, Clarke. I went from an empty house with nothing but memories of your father and losing you to hold me at night to one so filled with joy that sometimes it hurts, it’s so amazing.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Ok, now I’m crying, thanks mom!! But seriously, I didn’t realize it meant so much to you…

You all mean everything to me too, you know that, right?

After dad died, I was so mad at you and so mad at Wells because you both knew he was sick and I know he didn’t want me to know but…I should have been told. But now, even though I thought I would never forgive either of you, I have you and him both as part of this amazing circle of love and loyalty like nothing I ever could have imagined. And I have a dad again, I love Marcus so much, I don’t know if I ever told you how much. And I have Bellamy and I love him with my entire heart and our babies. Octavia and the rest of our crazy family.

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

And now we’re both crying, Clarke, you happy?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…  
Actually, I am!

Lol, I really am, mom

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Me too, honey : )


	32. Put It All On Seven

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [MKane@arkindustries.org](mailto:MKane@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “The Crew and Grandparents”)

Ok, guys, it’s time. Get your bets in for when Juliana and Lucian will arrive :D Span cannot exceed two weeks. Contributions to the pot must be relatively equal. Winner takes all but if you go in with someone else on the same slot, you both pay up and you split the winnings.

I’m already down for either the day before or the day after Clarke’s due date. I’m throwing in a six month Runescape subscription.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Not even surprised you people are betting on when I go into labor.

Put me down for within a week of my due date. Hoping my babies will be as punctual as mommy. I’ll throw $50 in the pot.

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

We’re despicable human beings.

Put me down for $30 and a basket of my peanut butter muffins for within two weeks prior to Nov. 1

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

$25 and this gift card to Applebee’s on between Nov. 1 and Nov. 7

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

That a gift card from me?

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

O.O maybe…

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Marcus and I will put $50 each on Nov. 1

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Damn, ballsy move, Mrs. G!

 

[AGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:AGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, thank you, Jasper

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

I’ve got $15 and I’ll tune your car up for free. Put me down for the 2nd week of November

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Damn it! You guys took all the good slots!!

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

Shit, Jasper, why didn’t you wait for us??

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

*waggles eyebrows* where were you two?

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Lol, shut up. Give me $50 and Mont two bottles of moonshine on the week of Halloween

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

You got it, BFB

Yo, Murph, what about you?

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

Let me in on your slot, Jas, and I’ll put ¾ of an ounce of pot in.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh, done, bro

 

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) to [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org), [RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org), [WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “Coworkers/Cohorts”)

Guys, I’ve been thinking.

And there’s something I want to do this weekend.

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

O.o?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You guys have been amazing since I got pregnant. Not drinking, not partying, being so great to me, stalking me…lol

I want to throw a party this weekend. In which I will be curled up on the couch taking it easy and eating lots of food and my poor fiancé will be stuck with me but…since you guys refuse to drink any alcohol til I pop…I at least want you to load up the bongs, watch some movies with me, stuff your faces with tacos and relax. You’ve been the most amazing family these past months and you deserve it.

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Aww, mom… <3

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

Are you sure, Clarke?

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I am totally sure lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh thank god. My life has been completely lacking debauchery. I haven’t smoked or drank and I can’t even be a slut because the guy I’m fucking is my husband!

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You feeling too well-behaved, Reyes? Lol

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

I really am.

 

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) to [NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org), [MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org), [BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org), [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) …(all in folder “The Crew”)

Best weekend ever.

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re only saying that because you went months without stripping naked and singing Disney karaoke

 

[JJordan@arkindustries.org](mailto:JJordan@arkindustries.org) replied…

Yes, yes, I am.

I have been so wound up, guys.

I am relaxed again. I am free. DOBBY WAS GIVEN A JOINT AND NOW HE IS FREE

 

[RReyes@arkindustries.org](mailto:RReyes@arkindustries.org) replied…

Master Mom has given Dobby and Winky marijuana and now they are free.

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Now that’s not fair, why do only you two get to be house-elves?

 

[MGreen@arkindustries.org](mailto:MGreen@arkindustries.org) replied…

You want to be a house-elf?

 

[NMiller@arkindustries.org](mailto:NMiller@arkindustries.org) replied…

Well, no…especially given Dobby dies and Winky is COMPLETELY LEFT OUT OF THE MOVIES, WHICH IS A FUCKING TRAVESTY

 

[WJaha@arkindustries.org](mailto:WJaha@arkindustries.org) replied…

You know you’re going to have to get over that at some point, bro

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Oh no, no…leaving out Winky was a CRIME

 

[BBlake@arkindustries.org](mailto:BBlake@arkindustries.org) replied…

You think they’re upset about Winky, you should ask them how they feel about the deaths in book seven ;)

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

THERE IS NO BOOK SEVEN

THEY’RE ALL STILL ALIVE

EVERYONE IS FINE

IT ALL WORKED OUT


	33. Daddy Meltdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini chapter lol

Octavia to Clarke

Mom…you gotta help me…

 

Clarke to Octavia

O.o what’s up?

Octavia to Clarke

Being pregnant kinda blows…

Like I’m starting to get fat…

My boobs hurt??

My feet hurt more!

I threw up in your plant by the back door…forgive me…

 

Clarke to Octavia

It’s ok, lol, seriously…I threw up in your brother’s truckbed during my first trimester…

 

Octavia to Clarke

LOL, did he lose his shit?

 

Clarke to Octavia

Wisely and sweetly, he just hosed the thing out and made me some tea lol

 

Octavia to Clarke

I feel so bloated…I don’t even want to think how I am going to feel in a few more months

 

Clarke to Octavia

You should try carrying two!

At this rate, they’re going to need a forklift to get me to the hospital lol

AND I HAVE TWO MONTHS TO GO!

 

Octavia to Clarke

No, I’d rather not thanks, lol

If I was having twins too, I think Bell and Lincoln would just keel over right now.

 

Clarke to Octavia

Lol, just wait til we go into labor.

I don’t know who will be more freaked out, us or them

 

Octavia to Clarke

Bell.

It’s going to be Bell.

I guarantee you right now, Clarkey, you’re going to be the calm one between the two of you. I just know it lol

 

Lincoln to Bellamy

She’s only a few months pregnant and I am already freaking out.

HELP ME

WHEN DOES THIS STOP???

 

Bellamy to Lincoln

It only gets worse, bro.

I haven’t slept since I found out O was pregnant too.

And because Clarke has to pee like twelve times a night.

 

Lincoln to Bellamy

Pregnancy is a beautiful, horrible thing…

Every time I look at her, I want to run out and buy her chocolates or something…

Which does not even begin to say Thank you so goddamn much for carrying my spawn AND still loving me while this extremely trying thing is happening to you, did I add on I’M SO FUCKING SORRY BUT NOT SORRY AT THE SAME TIME???

 

Bellamy to Lincoln

I second all of that.

Seriously, I am so *PROUD DAD* and *ASHAMED ASSHOLE* at the same time, ALL the time, lol

 

Lincoln to Bellamy

Pretty sure I panicked for like three hours last night because I bumped O in the stomach. Like I’ve hugged her twice that hard before but somehow knowing there is a baby in there was like OMFG WHAT HAVE I DONE??

 

Bellamy to Lincoln

I know the feeling, lol. Clarke has been having trouble getting up, I mean, fuck, babies do INSANE things to women’s bodies. The other day, I went to help her off the bed and she dropped out of my grasp, on the mattress!! But I still fucking freaked.

 

Lincoln to Bellamy

I’m beginning to think it’s going to be us losing our shit in the delivery room, Bellamy

 

Bellamy to Lincoln

Oh you fucking know it. And Kane too.

 

Lincoln to Bellamy

Lol, the girls are going to laugh at us.

Octavia is already laughing at me.

But I can’t even stop.

 

Bellamy to Lincoln

I’m with you, man. This is the scariest thing of my entire life.

 

Lincoln to Bellamy

You want to know what scary is?

Your sister told me she eventually wants six kids.

SIX.

I am going to have to do this FIVE MORE TIMES

 

Bellamy to Lincoln

Why the fuck would you tell me that??

I’m going to be freaking out about five pregnancies that don’t even exist yet now!!

 

Lincoln to Bellamy

I’m SORRY

 

Bellamy to Lincoln

YOU SHOULD BE.

WHAT IF CLARKE WANTS SIX?

WHAT IF SHE WANTS MORE??

 

Lincoln to Bellamy

YOU DON’T KNOW HOW MANY SHE WANTS??

 

Bellamy to Lincoln

IT HASN’T COME UP YET!

FUCK, BRO, GOD.

GRAY HAIRS ARE SPROUTING OUT OF MY HEAD AS WE SPEAK.

I hope you’re fucking happy…

 

Clarke to Octavia

I hope you’re happy. Your boyfriend has given my fiancé a meltdown.

 

Octavia to Clarke

O.O what?

 

Clarke to Octavia

He told Bellamy you want six kids. And he asked Bell how many I told him I wanted. So your brother is out of his mind.

Six? Really?

 

Octavia to Clarke

Lol, I was just fucking with Linc. I think three is about my limit.

 

Clarke to Octavia

Thought he should suffer a bit too, huh?

Well, Bell’s in full on freak-out mode now. I told him 5 :D

 

Octavia to Clarke

Lol, see, from you, I buy that.

Poor Bell, he might never touch you again for fear of knocking you up lol

 

Clarke to Octavia

LOL

Oh please, he couldn’t keep his hands off of me without cutting them off.

 

Octavia to Clarke

TMI, MOM!

 

Clarke to Octavia

Lol, you puked in my plant, I owed you ;)


	34. Lies, all Lies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized all this time in the background I have been aware of what Ark Industries actually is and you guys (if you care lol) only have suspicions. So I thought I would write a chapter which would enlighten both you and a poor, unsuspecting Wells as to what the company actually does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format has changed because I decided to have Raven update Ark Industries email/chat system. Individual emails are still in the same format but there’s a chat feature now more akin to the Gmail chat?

** Clarke to GROUP “Coworkers/Cohorts” **

So why does the downstairs break room look like a mad scientist’s construction zone?

 

**Monty replied…**

Because it kind of is.

 

**Clarke replied…**

O.o

 

**Bellamy replied…**

BellarkeBabies Club is finishing up the Office Nursery, princess :D

**Jasper replied…**

Don’t you dare peek!

 

**Murphy replied…**

What’re you doing here anyway, mom? Thought you weren’t coming into work the last month and a half of your pregnancy

 

**Clarke replied…**

Just rolling in to check some things. This company doesn’t run itself, you know. Thelonius and my parents has us so diversified, I can barely keep track. I swear by the time I get back from maternity leave, we’ll have invested in starting our own Jurassic World lol

 

**Jasper replied…**

That would be so amaze though!

 

**Raven replied…**

You mean except for the part where we get eaten?

**Miller replied…**

Why couldn’t we just make herbivores? Why could they never just make some big, peaceful vegetarian dinosaurs?

**Jasper replied…**

Because boring.

**Bellamy replied…**

Same reason no one goes to the zoo to see the otters, they go to see the lions.

**Miller replied…**

I go to see the otters…

**Clarke replied…**

Personally, I’d want my own Raptor Squad.

But knowing Thelonius, we’d get Indominus fucking Rex instead. I worry sometimes Ark has some Ingen type arrogance that’s going to end up releasing zombies or something on the world.

**Monty replied…**

I can with some confidence say that we probably won’t release zombies.

**Wells replied…**

Probably?!

What do you _do_ down there?

**Raven replied…**

A lot of shit, bro.

Feel lucky you’re up there dealing with the task of selling all our nice, normal mainstream tech. The shit that can’t blow up a city block on you lol

**Wells replied…**

Mainstream tech?? O.O

What does that even mean???

**Monty replied…**

Did you seriously think we’re just making tablets in engineering and aspirin in the lab?

 

**Wells replied…**

No.

Yes…

What don’t I know??

**Bellamy replied…**

I know it’s a little hush hush but damn, dude, you’re the one inheriting this empire.

**Wells replied…**

I’m not actually but WHAT DO YOU GUYS DO??

Are you even all employed as what it says on payroll?

How deep do the lies go here?

**Miller replied…**

What do you mean you aren’t inheriting?

**Wells replied…**

You may have noticed I’m not the CEO either. Dad named Clarke heir in his will. Surprised he didn’t send that out in a public memo or something.

**Clarke replied…**

O.O He what??

**Wells replied…**

Later! Tell me what top secret shit has been happening under my nose because I am getting all kinds of paranoid here!

**Miller replied…**

Alright, well “Team Leader” is the PG term that basically refers to my job wrangling all the employees that answer directly to Bellamy and Clarke. I’m basically their Enforcer lol which is a way cooler job title. Most of the time, I’m reporting back to Bellamy though #TeamDad

**Murphy replied…**

I’m pretty much a spy for Clarke and the company. Not like I tell her all your dirty little secrets so much as I keep Ark informed of what’s happening with our competition and with our assets/investments/ventures around the world. Schemes, plots, political climates, players making plays, etc, etc. #TeamMom

Didn’t you ever wonder why they pay me so much?

Or why the “Supervisor” is sent overseas periodically?

**Wells replied…**

I’m an idiot.

**Murphy replied…**

Agreed ;)

 

**Wells replied…**

Well, what about the rest of you?!

**Bellamy replied…**

I am mostly just the General Manager. I manage things.

**Wells replied…**

I am suspicious of your mostly and your managing.

**Bellamy replied…**

Lol, fair enough.

Clarke’s the CEO but we more or less split power. She covers most of the tech, medical and science stuff while I handle Ark’s private security firm, weapons/military tech, a lot of the survival gear, sports and outdoor tech and equipment, that sort of thing. We usually do meets/negotiations together, the good cop/bad cop thing lol. But I hate dealing with hospitals and Clarke hates dealing with assholes looking to hire muscle so, we divide and conquer.

**Wells replied…**

Are you telling me we have our own fucking mercenaries??

**Murphy replied…**

Bingo!

Bake yourself a cookie and then give it to yourself

**Wells replied…**

Do we have assassins too?

Have we taken out any South American dictators?

Fuck. Are we actually making zombies?

**Bellamy replied…**

Technically no. Not that I am aware of. And you’d have to ask Monty.

**Wells replied…**

TECHNICALLY?

**Monty replied…**

No zombies lol. At least not yet.

I really am the lead Scientist. Specialty really is botany. I mostly work for Clarke. Medical tech, Sciencey stuff. Lately I’ve been assigned to work on developing a drug that boosts resistance or immunity to radiation. #TeamMom

**Wells replied…**

Are you making Radaway??

ARE WE MAKING FALLOUT SHELTERS TOO??

**Jasper replied…**

Well, actually, we do sell luxury bunkers so…

**Wells replied…**

NOPE. I am Nope-ing so hard right now

Alright, Jas, what about you? Office Manager sounds highly suspect about now. You spend a weird amount of time in the lab with Raven and Monty…why?

 

**Jasper replied…**

Well, sometimes I pitch in with the military tech guys. Or since I actually have a botany background myself, I help out with Monty…sometimes I do office management type shit…#TeamMom&Dad

**Wells replied…**

What are you leaving out?

Tell me…

**Jasper replied…**

I may or may not spend most of my time overseeing Ark’s medical marijuana production and I live in the lab…because I create new strains…

**Wells replied…**

You’re legitimately a company-funded pot dealer???

**Jasper replied…**

Basically, bro.

**Wells replied…**

Ok, let’s hear it, Reyes. Nuclear bombs? Aliens? Iron Man Suits? You can tell me, I can take it.

**Raven replied…**

Space station.

**Wells replied…**

…what?

**Raven replied…**

I’m planning/building a space station.

**Wells replied…**

Seriously?

**Raven replied…**

Yep. I’m literally doing rocket science.

Told you I was awesome ;)

Also, I answer to Clarke. #TeamMom

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Why is my team smaller when most of you knew me first??

 

**Raven replied…**

We settled for you, Blake, then we met Clarke and realized we deserved better

 

**Murphy replied…**

Face facts, dad, you’re #TeamMom too and you know it

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Guilty.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Aww honey, me and the babies will be #TeamDad <3

**Wells replied…**

So. E, tu, Clarke?

 

**Clarke replied…**

I’m actually the CEO! Lol, I just oversee a lot more than you realized

**Bellamy replied…**

Wells…how did you not know though? You’ve been here for like four years…

(Also <3 princess)

**Wells replied…**

I just assumed we sold tech to schools and hospitals, set up clinics in foreign countries, sold important gear to the army, I mean, fuck.

Is there anything else I should know about?

**Clarke replied…**

So when the kids say, “The Lab”…do you think they just mean the basement floor?

**Wells replied…**

Yes…why?

Is this like fucking iZombie?

Is there a secret lab downstairs feeding Max Rager to the undead??

**Monty replied…**

No!

**Jasper replied…**

Yes!

**Clarke replied…**

There’s a huge lab down there though. That’s where Jas’s plants are. And a lot of Raven’s stuff.

**Murphy replied…**

And the armory.

**Wells replied…**

THERE’S AN ARMORY?!


	35. It's Fucking ZOMBIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOO SORRY, guys! I know it's been a couple weeks and I am just feeling all kinds of guilty! Life happened and I have been super busy! I hope you can forgive me and I will definitely be trying to get you an update once a week for the rest of the summer! I swear, I'll do my best!

** Wells to group “Coworkers/Basically SPIES”  **

So.

I’ve been looking around.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Oh?

 

**Wells replied…**

There is seriously a giant fucking pot farm downstairs.

Reyes is seriously fucking building a space station.

We seriously have fucking mercenaries…

Murphy is seriously a fucking spy!

None of you were actually pulling my fucking leg!!

AND…

Finally I asked my dad why he didn’t tell me…and he just sort of arched a brow at me, was silent for a few moments and then went, “You’re the one who went off to backpack around Europe and become an art historian and missed out on all the fun jobs.” -___-

 

**Murphy replied…**

BAHAHAHA

Dude, I can’t even stand your dad but the sass.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Everyone knows Thelonius has no shits to give, Wells.

You should be used to it by now lol

 

**Raven replied…**

He’s right though, lol, all the cool jobs were already taken by the time you got hired here.

 

**Miller replied…**

Ok, maybe I’m the only one who doesn’t know but…

I thought you never wanted to work here?

What made you change your mind?

**Monty replied…**

I second that, dude, you’ve never said.

 

**Jasper replied…**

Obviously because we’re awesome and he wanted to be around us!

But really, you could tell us the other less important reasons lol

 

**Wells replied…**

Because I eventually figured out I was just trying not to become my father and I don’t have to not work here to do that.

Also, I ran out of money, couldn’t get a job and refused to ask my dad for it…

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Well, at least you tried, bro?

 

**Wells replied…**

Lol, I tried.

Now…on a more important note.

I sort of sweet-talked Harper into letting me see the real blueprints for this facility…and I have managed to label everything except the lowest basement level. Floor B6.

WHAT IS IT??

 

**Jasper replied…**

Oh, sweet-talking Harper, huh? ;)

 

**Wells replied…**

Focus!

What is on B6??

 

**Clarke replied…**

Wait, you mean B5, right?

 

**Wells replied…**

No, B6…

 

**Raven replied…**

There is no B6…

 

**Wells replied…**

Yes, there is! It’s on the blueprints!

 

**Murphy replied…**

…B5 is the last level…we’ve never been down to a B6…there isn’t a B6 in the elevator down there

 

**Wells replied…**

GUYS, I swear to fuck there’s a B6! I contacted the people who fucking built this place. Very well-off retired builders, btw. And they confirmed there’s a B-fucking-6!

 

**Monty replied…**

Guys…I’m on B2, meet me down here. Let’s go see if we can locate this mythical B6

 

**Jasper replied…**

I am so down!

 

**Clarke replied…**

But…but I can’t come down there! It’s too far for me to walk! *^*

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Got you covered, princess :D Murph and I went and checked a wheelchair out of the hospital and Rae upgraded it to make it comfy.

 

**Murphy replied…**

It’s in the storage room nearest your office.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

But we’ll come get you!

 

**Clarke replied…**

Well, do that then!

I don’t want to miss out on adventures just because I’m a small planet!

 

**Raven replied…**

Ok, you guys go get Clarke, we’ll meet up with Monty on B2 in ten.

Wells, there better be a secret floor because I will be so disappointed otherwise.

 

**Miller replied…**

I’m pulling for plant eating dinosaurs here, guys

 

**Jasper replied…**

Zombies, bro. Got to be zombies.

 

**Wells replied…**

God, I hope it’s not fucking zombies.

 

 

** Wells to group “Coworkers/Basically SPIES”  **

Pretty sure it’s fucking zombies, guys.

 

**Monty replied…**

We don’t know that. I’m still looking into it.

 

**Raven replied…**

And I’m helping him, so we’ll come to the correct conclusions ;)

 

**Monty replied…**

All we know for sure is your father plans to test our zombie drug on live human subjects ASAP

 

**Wells replied…**

We can’t make zombies, ok? They always think, in every fucking movie and show and book series they can handle it, but you know what, they can NEVER FUCKING HANDLE IT

 

 

** Raven to group “My Fan Club”  **

It’s fucking zombies.

 

**Wells replied…**

O.O!!!

 

**Clarke replied…**

You’re kidding, right?

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Should we be worried?!

 

**Monty replied…**

It’s not zombies! It’s a drug to make super soldiers…

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Have you never watched ANY ZOMBIE MOVIE EVER??

 

**Monty replied…**

That doesn’t mean anything…

That’s fiction

 

**Miller replied…**

Babe…

You said the superdrug basically turns them into mindless monsters who do whatever they are commanded to do as long as they are on the drug? But in your sciencey way.  

HOW DOES THAT NOT SOUND LIKE MUMBO JUMBO FOR WE’RE MAKING FUCKING ZOMBIES WE THINK WE CAN CONTROL??

 

**Monty replied…**

STOP IT, GUYS

I don’t want to believe we’re actually making fucking zombies!

 

**Murphy replied…**

Yeah, well…FYI, this facility is producing the drug and intending to start human trials but…I got in contact with a friend of mine who keeps an eye on our labs in Nevada. They’ve already started trials and according to Mbege, it causes “serious aggression issues” in the subjects…

 

**Wells replied…**

SEE, MONT, ZOMBIES!!

 

**Raven replied…**

YOU just had to make that iZombie crack, didn’t you??

 

**Wells replied…**

It’s not my fault!

 

**Bellamy replied…**

…this could explain why Thelonius asked to reserve one of our private units for later this month…he’s probably planning to inject them.

 

**Monty replied…**

We’re trying to make zombie assassins, aren’t we??

 

**Clarke replied…**

Maybe the drug will just make them angry liabilities, not flesh eating monsters, guys!

 

**Wells replied…**

Yeah, sure, because that’s what always happens in the movie, Clarke!

 

**Clarke replied…**

Well, it’s going to happen that way this time because I am pregnant and NOT PREPARED FOR THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!!

 

 

** Monty to group “My Nut Jobs”  **

Alright, you paranoid crazy people. I am done with my analysis. IT’S NOT GOING TO CREATE ZOMBIES!

Just…super strong, psychotic soldiers addicted to the drug and willing to do whatever their master tells them to do…they’re called “Reapers”. The Reaper Program is intended to make straight up killing machines we can contract out to world powers…

 

**Clarke replied…**

That doesn’t sound better…

That sounds just as bad, actually…

 

**Raven replied…**

Not as bad! Reapers can’t bite people and make more reapers so…you know…there’s that

 

**Bellamy replied…**

We should do something, right, I mean…this sounds like supervillain shit

 

**Murphy replied…**

I’ll talk to Mbege and see how things are going with the first test group in Nevada.

 

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) to [CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org)

Mom…Mbege is dead. There was some kind of accident with the program and he was…he didn’t make it.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

Omg, I’m sorry!

I know you two were friends :/

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

I can mourn later.

What are we going to do?

If this program continues, aside from destroying the company, it could hurt innocent people.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

I don’t know what to do here. I’m not sure if speaking to Thelonius would be a good idea…

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

I somehow doubt it.

Most of the time, he seems to mean well but…he’s not exactly a fount of the best ideas.

We should talk to Abby and Kane.

 

[CGriffin@arkindustries.org](mailto:CGriffin@arkindustries.org) replied…

You’re right.

Do me a favor, find Bellamy. He should be just about done with that marketing meeting. You two round up the kids and meet me at home. I’ll call my mom and have her and Marcus come here too.

 

[JMurphy@arkindustries.org](mailto:JMurphy@arkindustries.org) replied…

You got it, mom.

And hey? Take it easy, ok? I’d rather unleash Reapers on the world than anything happen to you and baby

 

 

** Clarke to group “Coworkers/Cohorts”  **

Somehow this shit is messier than dealing with secret programs to make Reapers and unleash hell on the world.

My mother and Marcus were on the same page with dethroning Thelonius from the company and saving us from going under but deciding between which of them takes over? Good grief.

 

**Raven replied…**

But…the company goes to you after Thelonius, doesn’t it?

 

**Clarke replied…**

Upon his death. Besides, I’m really damn pregnant lol.

 

**Wells replied…**

At least we’re curing the Reapers we made and the program is over and done with and we managed to keep the company afloat and keep most of this madness out of the media. That’s a win, right?

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Definitely.

Though…this thing with Abby and Marcus at odds is…uncomfortable.

 

**Miller replied…**

Shouldn’t Marcus take over? I thought Abby was running for mayor!

 

**Monty replied…**

She planned to but when Clarke got pregnant she decided it would take her away from the baby too much, so she dropped out of the race

 

**Jasper replied…**

Dude, am I losing you to Clarke’s mom??

Like, seriously, am I being ditched?

 

**Monty replied…**

Never! We just hang out sometimes.

 

**Jasper replied…**

I can only ship Mabby if you’re not going to up and leave me for her

 

**Monty replied…**

Lol, I swear, BFFs forever, Jas!

 

**Wells replied…**

So…what are we going to do about this Abby/Marcus problem? We can’t take sides…

 

**Clarke replied…**

Well, we could.

If we wanted to really let shit hit the fan.

 

**Raven replied…**

We won’t take sides, that’s a given. But I have to ask…if we were going to, who would you guys choose? Cuz, sorry, not sorry, #teamAbby, like hardcore.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Lol, I love Marcus, I really do. But #teamAbby, I mean, she’s kind of my mom.

 

**Monty replied…**

#teamAbby

 

**Jasper replied…**

#teamAbby…lol

 

**Miller replied…**

Also #teamAbby…

 

**Wells replied…**

#teamAbby! She had someone make me a sandwich once ;)

 

**Murphy replied…**

#teamAbby all the way

 

**Bellamy replied…**

…#teamMarcus…

 

**Raven replied…**

Well, aren’t you the odd man out, dude?

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Yeah, well, my team is pathetically tiny too. I feel for my future father-in-law lol

 

**Clarke replied…**

Well, luckily for Marcus, it isn’t up to us, lol. It’s up to the board. And the board votes on Monday so, it will be over soon

 

**Wells replied…**

Thank god. So, Clarke…I haven’t spoken to my father since he got booted from the company. Have you?

 

**Clarke replied…**

Yeah, he’s…well, he’s leaving for some religious retreat Sunday.

 

**Wells replied…**

My father isn’t religious??

 

**Clarke replied…**

I mentioned that. He is feeling a little lost, I guess. I don’t think he meant for this to happen. With the way things are brewing overseas and the reliance some have had on Ark for military support, I think he felt it was something he had to do, to try and turn the tide more firmly in our client’s favor. Obviously he wasn’t paying close enough attention to the consequences of this.

 

**Wells replied…**

Yes, well, I don’t feel the least bit bad for him right now.

I heard from Murphy that cuts were made to some of our clinics and hundreds of people across the country were cut off from receiving care, including a lot of patients who were going to Ark clinics for serious breathing issues. Now there’s a bunch of people, kids too, that are really sick. 300 people could have died.

 

**Murphy replied…**

Btw, guys, Mbege’s friends and I are putting together a wake next Friday and if you wanted to come, I’d appreciate it.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Of course we’ll be there!

 

**Murphy replied…**

You don’t have to, mom, not in your condition.

 

**Clarke replied…**

We’ll steal the wheelchair from work!

I’ll be there and you can’t stop me!

 

**Murphy replied…**

Thanks, mom <3

 

**Jasper replied…**

So…on a note that isn’t depressing as fuck…

I totally saw Harper slip into Well’s office this morning…she’s not working while Marcus and Abby figure this shit out. Which means she came just for Wells :D

 

**Raven replied…**

I bet she did ;)

 

**Wells replied…**

REYES!

 

**Monty replied…**

Wells and Harper, huh? What ship name do we make out of that??

 

**Miller replied…**

Warper sounds terrible…

 

**Murphy replied…**

Warps?

Welper?

…wow, two names that really don’t want to be together, lol.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Hells!

 

**Jasper replied…**

YASSS!

 

**Clarke replied…**

Hehehe, Hells is kind of fun lol

 

**Wells replied…**

I don’t want to be Hells!

 

**Raven replied…**

Don’t let Harper hear you say that! Lol

 

**Wells replied…**

That’s not what I meant!

I never said we were together!

Dammit, guys!

 

**Jasper replied…**

Hells, it is! :D

 

**Wells replied…**

Fuck you, guys

 

**Jasper replied…**

You love us.

 

**Wells replied...**

I would love you all so much more if you didn’t call us Hells…

 

**Clarke replied…**

You know, just for the record, Wells…you’ve basically confirmed for them there is a couple to name, so…you’re probably stuck with it ;)

 

**Wells replied…**

-__- this is all your fault!

They only care about all these misc. side ships because Bellarke already happened!

Your denial was protecting the rest of us from this madness!

 

**Bellamy replied…**

LOL omg

 

**Jasper replied…**

Heh, you’re kind of right, though. Mom and Dad was the original ship.

 

**Raven replied…**

Wells, it’s not our fault you’re the last one to hook up with someone, ok? The rest of us have paid our dues, the nicknames, the taunting, the jokes. It’s your turn now.

 

**Murphy replied…**

I will pay $50 dollars to the first person to get to Harper and tell her the bong-vase story

 

**Wells replied…**

MURPHY!

 

**Jasper replied…**

Bro, I’m already getting her phone number from Octavia ;)


	36. Good Peeps

** Clarke to group “Coworkers/Cohorts”  **

So, the board came back with their answer, guys

 

**Wells replied…**

And??

 

**Raven replied…**

What do you mean, and? It has to be Abby.

 

**Jasper replied…**

Well, duh

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Marcus was Thelonius’s second in command and the VP, it’s bound to be him.

 

**Murphy replied…**

I am inclined to agree with dad on this one.

 

**Monty replied…**

Abby was right alongside Clarke’s dad helping Thelonius found the company, it’s got to be her.

 

**Jasper replied…**

That! ^

 

**Murphy replied…**

$20 bucks on Marcus.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Same.

 

**Raven replied…**

You bitches are on! 20 for me too!

**Jasper replied…**

Same!

 

**Clarke replied…**

Ok, before I announce the winners, anyone else?

 

**Wells replied…**

Why the hell not? We bet on everything else. I’ll take Abby.

 

**Monty replied…**

Yeah, fine, 20 on Abby

 

**Miller replied…**

You’re all fucking addicts, I swear.

Put me down for Marcus.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

*virtual high five*

 

**Jasper replied…**

*virtual flipping off* ;)

 

**Clarke replied…**

Well, kids…

*drum roll*

It’s actually Marcus.

Sorry, babies!

 

**Jasper replied…**

NO!!

 

**Bellamy replied…**

YES!!

 

**Raven replied…**

Fucking hell.

Wait a fucking second…

Murphy, did you already know?? Mr. Spy??

 

**Murphy replied…**

I’m not going to lie to you, Reyes. I would totally do that. I am not above cheating. But no, I didn’t know. Their meeting just broke like ten minutes ago. I mean, I could be that good, but I don’t usually need to spy in house :D

 

**Miller replied…**

Um, usually??

 

**Wells replied…**

Lol, I noticed that too.

 

**Murphy replied…**

Not on you guys, lol.

But hey, my paycheck might say Ark Industries on it, but I work for Clarke. That’s where my loyalty lies. Always.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Oh thanks, man!

**Murphy replied…**

Sorry, not sorry. You’re my bro. But mom is mom ;)

 

**Clarke replied…**

D’awww <3

 

**Wells replied…**

So if Marcus is the new Prez, who is taking over as VP?

 

**Clarke replied…**

Oh, my mom was offered the position. She’ll be moving into the office permanently now

 

**Raven replied…**

Good thing she isn’t so scary anymore now we’ve buttered her up with weddings and babies, huh? LOL

 

**Clarke replied…**

HA, seriously :D

 

 

** Clarke to group “Coworkers/Cohorts”  **

Welcome to the team, Linc!! :D

 

**Jasper replied…**

HEY, what’re you doing here, man??

 

**Miller replied…**

Omg, this is perf, you can finally get your damn jacket back!

 

**Lincoln replied…**

Lol, yeah, yours has been in my car for months.

 

**Raven replied…**

You work here now?? Can we get O next?! :D

 

**Wells replied…**

Lol, you know there are other places in this city to work.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Yeah, but nowhere as awesome. I mean, this is where we work ;)

 

**Jasper replied…**

Exactly!

 

**Lincoln replied…**

The catering business is out, since I got the head chef job in the restaurant. I swear, though, I’ll still be catering all your shit, guys

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Well, we’re glad to have you, bro. Welcome to the crew

 

**Jasper replied…**

Enough niceties. There’s important shit to discuss. Like what’s for lunch down there?

 

**Monty replied…**

Dude, no way you have enough on your food account to cover the special downstairs lol.

 

**Jasper replied…**

Good point. I have $6.78. What can that get me?

 

**Lincoln replied…**

Lol. Turkey club and a brownie?

 

**Jasper replied…**

Good enough. I’ll take it.

 

**Lincoln replied…**

Lol, ok. Put your order in ten minutes before your lunch break?

 

**Jasper replied…**

You’re the best <3

 

**Clarke replied…**

Ok, well, don’t freak out, people but I’m kind of coming in today O.O and I’m pregnant AF. I need a menu!

 

**Raven replied…**

Yasssss, menu, but noooo, Clarke, what do you mean you’re coming in??? You’re due in a freakin month!!

 

**Clarke replied…**

Oh come on! You guys have turned my office into a lounge! And I just need to check in on a few things. I am only going to be a few hours! I swear! I’m going to use the wheelchair! And it’s my last time in the office, maternity leave begins tomorrow.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Murphy is going to pick her up, drive her over and bring her upstairs, we already agreed lol. And when I get back from this fucking meeting, I’ll be lovingly pestering her, guys, I promise

 

**Raven replied…**

You better be, Blake.

That’s our baby in there!

 

**Clarke replied…**

We must come off like some kind of freaky cult or something, lol

 

**Jasper replied…**

Probably.

 

**Wells replied…**

No, she’s right. Before I was in the cult, I was on the outside, pretty certain you’d all formed some kind of freaky cult :D

 

**Miller replied…**

You know you wanted in.

 

**Monty replied…**

You wanted to get freaky with us.

 

**Wells replied…**

I really did…

All the cool kids were in the cult.

I wanted to be a cool cult kid.

 

 

** Lincoln to group “The weirdo-family I’m marrying into”  **

MENU FOR THE WEEK

Yes, Jasper, I will make you sandwiches because you spend all your money on video games and rolling papers ;)

 

Tomorrow, Tuesday: Special (Endive and Watercress Salad, Tartine) $28

          Alternates:

Nicoise Salad $18

Wild Mushroom Gnocchi $21

Mixed Green Salad $12

Pommes Frites $8

 

Wednesday: Special (Nigiri Sushi Platter and Choice of Roll) $30

          Alternates:

                   Sesame Chicken Salad $9

                   Chicken Katsu $10

                   Miso Ramen $10

          Rolls:

                   Dragon Roll $11

                   Rainbow Roll $11

                   Spicy Tuna Roll $7

                   California Roll $5

                   Shrimp Tempura Roll $5

                   Spider Roll $11

 

Thursday: Special (Seared Salmon and Fennel) $26

          Alternates:

                   Clam Chowder $8

                   Seafood Salad $18

                   Lobster Roll $16

                   Baked Oysters $8-$24

 

Friday: Special (Spaghetti alla Carbonara) $17.50

          Alternates:

                   Grilled Skirt Steak $22

                   Ahi Tuna Salad $20

                   Butter Leaf Salad $8

                   Calamari Fritti $14

                  

 

Saturday: Special (Bouillabaisse and Crostini) $31

          Alternates:

                   Foie Gras $14

                   Salmon Salad $9.50

                   Hot Brie Sandwich $9.50

                   Marinated Prawns and Veggies $10

 

**Jasper replied…**

You good peeps, bro

 

**Clarke replied…**

All of it. Bring it all to my house O.O lol

 

**Raven replied…**

What she said.

I’ll be at her house :D

 

 

**Abby replied…**

 

** **

 

I’d adopt you even if you weren’t marrying into the family


	37. Little Asskickers

** Raven to Group “My Greater Fan Club” **

We’re getting so close, omg! 2-6 weeks!!

 

**Murphy replied…**

You’re resting at home right now, right, mom?

**Bellamy replied…**

Under the watchful eye of O, lol

 

**Lincoln replied…**

And they’re both being served by a grateful Harper who still hasn’t gotten her old job back. The girls are basically paying her to heat up mini pizzas and marathon Gilmore Girls with them.

 

**Wells replied…**

I’ve brought it up to Marcus several times. I think he’s looking for someone more experienced and hasn’t figured out where to reassign Harper yet.

 

**Miller replied…**

There’s an opening on the security team but maybe not her first choice? lol

 

**Monty replied…**

Abby, don’t you need an assistant? I don’t recall Marcus having had one before.

 

**Abby replied…**

No, he didn’t. The annoyingly efficient weirdo is a control freak and handled everything himself.

 

**Marcus replied…**

Excuse you?

 

**Abby replied…**

You heard me.

 

**Marcus replied…**

You said you liked my efficiency!

 

**Abby replied…**

Just to get into your pants! ;)

 

**Marcus replied…**

We’re married! You could just ask!

 

**Abby replied…**

LOL

 

 

 

** Murphy to group “The Family”  **

BELLAMY IS TAKING CLARKE TO THE HOSPITAL!

THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

BABIES ARE COMING!

 

**Raven replied…**

AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG!

 

**Jasper replied…**

:D :D :D !!!

 

**Miller replied…**

We can leave work, right?!?!

 

**Abby replied…**

Of course you can all leave work!! We’re on our way there now!!

 

**Marcus replied…**

And we expect to see you all there!

 

**Lincoln replied…**

I’m headed to pick up Octavia, lol, we’ll be there shortly.

 

**Monty replied…**

Just getting out of the lab! MILLER, meet me at the car!!

 

**Miller replied…**

I’m going to bring it around!

 

**Jasper replied…**

WELLS!

WELLS!!!

 

**Wells replied…**

YES?? O.O

 

**Jasper replied…**

Let me catch a lift with you!! I rode my bike today!

 

**Wells replied…**

I’m headed to my car, get your skinny white ass down here then!

 

**Murphy replied…**

Everyone else is good on transportation? Because I’m about to my car

 

**Raven replied…**

I’M COMING! TAKE ME WITH YOU!

 

**Murphy replied…**

OK!

 

**Abby replied…**

This is me right now, kids, FYI

 

**Raven replied…**

That’s ok, lol, me too

 

**Jasper replied…**

Same, guys!

 

**Monty replied…**

I can’t believe we’re having babies!!

 

 

**Octavia** to **Bellamy**

I may never forgive you for making me go home to rest.

Everyone else got to stay!

 

**Bellamy** to **Octavia**

Everyone else isn’t my pregnant baby sister, lol

 

**Octavia** to **Bellamy**

Speaking of. How are my babies??

 

**Bellamy** to **Octavia**

Juliana is very quiet, til she’s not lol then she has a serious set of lungs. Lucian is grumpy-faced and surly for a two day old, until you hand him to his mommy

 

**Octavia** to **Bellamy**

Omg, they’re you and Clarke! LOL

 

**Bellamy** to **Octavia**

Well, who else would they be?

 

**Octavia** to **Bellamy**

Give it time, I’ll wear off on them ;)

 

**Bellamy** to **Octavia**

As if they weren’t going to be handfuls enough?

 

**Octavia** to **Bellamy**

Just wait, your niece or nephew will make three and what’s more worrisome than a Blake Trio? :D

 

**Bellamy** to **Octavia**

Nuclear weapons? Maybe.

 

 

 

** Jasper to group “The Crew”  **

So, first off, we won the pool, Murph.

Second, I don’t want to stay at work! I want to visit the babies!

 

**Raven replied…**

IKR?? Clarke! How are the little ones? Send us pictures!!

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Lol, because there aren’t like 80 pictures pasted to your desks?

 

**Murphy replied…**

We’re just proud uncles and aunties, Blake

 

**Clarke replied…**

Don’t let him fool you, guys. Daddy there is obsessed. He’s snapped so many pics…it’s like he’s stalking his own babies lol

Haven’t you seen his Instagram?

 

**Miller replied…**

You’ve been instagramming pics and you didn’t tell us?!

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Way to out me, princess

 

**Clarke replied…**

You love me ;) <3

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Always <3

 

**Jasper replied…**

Bellamy.

Username.

Now.

 

**Monty replied…**

Cuz we could do this the hard way. I could totally hack you.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Omg lol ok

EmperorAugustus25

 

**Murphy replied…**

Such a nerd, dad lol

 

**Wells replied…**

Dammit, now I have to make an Instagram

 

**Clarke replied…**

Clearly Bell isn’t the only old man here lol

 

**Wells replied…**

Hey, hey…I have a Facebook, ok?

 

**Monty replied…**

Tumblr's where it’s at, guys

 

**Raven replied…**

Bellamy Blake…

Your wifey is correct. This is an obsessive amount of pictures.

Bless you because I am DYING FROM ADORABLE.

 

**Jasper replied…**

Did you see the one of Juli with her little dinosaur blankie??

 

**Murphy replied…**

Aww, I bought her that little blankie!

Blanket…

 

**Miller replied…**

There’s no taking that back, bro lol

 

**Clarke replied…**

Oh Murph, we know you’re a secret teddy bear lol

 

**Murphy replied…**

Ok, you know what, fine, people, I admit it. I’m a sap

I love my little Juli Bug. Sue me.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

I’d be a little annoyed if I didn’t know you also love my son, lol

 

**Murphy replied…**

Of course I do!

 

**Wells replied…**

He just has a special connection with her lol. Kind of like Jas and Monty have with Lucian. If I were you and Clarke, I’d watch out in case they kidnap your kid lol

 

**Monty replied…**

We’re not going to steal the boy!

 

**Jasper replied…**

We might steal the boy.

 

**Lincoln replied…**

No you won’t.

You’re too scared of Octavia lol

 

**Bellamy replied…**

But not me, huh?

 

**Raven replied…**

Sorry, bro, Clarke has tamed you. You’re waaaaayy more mellow now.

OMG, guys, did you see?? The video Clarke just posted to FB of Luce being nuzzled by Drogon is TOO CUTE!!

I’M DYING AGAIN

 

**Jasper replied…**

Oh come on! Now we HAVE to go over there!

 

**Clarke replied…**

Like you guys haven’t basically been living at our place the last month? lol

 

**Wells replied…**

We occasionally go home.

 

**Murphy replied…**

Occasionally.

 

**Raven replied…**

I leave!

Because if I didn’t my husband might eventually notice he no longer had a wife lol.

Also, I like my own bed.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Speaking of Wick. Put a leash on him, Reyes. He was over on Monday wanting to put some kind of lifting thing on the gate of the crib

 

**Raven replied…**

That idiot wanted to motorize the crib???

 

**Clarke replied…**

You should hear his suggestions for the changing table, Rae lol

 

**Raven replied…**

My husband is a menace.

 

 

** Abby to group “Family” **

 

** **

 

Let me expand on that.

There’s an Instagram???

Why did no one tell me??

 

**Marcus replied…**

Or me!

 

**Bellamy replied…**

O.O I’m sorry!

 

**Abby replied…**

This one with the babies in the little jumpers with Bellarke Babies on them!!

WHO did that??

It’s PERFECT!!!

 

**Clarke replied…**

Jasper embroiders apparently, lol. He gave them to us at the baby shower :D

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Hey, embroidering is entirely manly, princess. Like sewing…

 

**Marcus replied…**

And I’m assuming Reyes and Octavia are responsible for the “My Aunties Can Kick Your Aunties Asses” shirts lol

 

**Bellamy replied…**

They sure are. Lol, have you seen the “Little Asskicker” with the crossbow sweater Murph got for Juli?

 

**Clarke replied…**

That happens to be one of my favorites, Bell lol

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Lol, fine, but I draw the line at them wearing anything with zombies on them. They creep me out.


	38. A Cult for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watch GoT and aren’t caught up, be warned there are a few brief comments pertaining to the most recent season because we’ve established I’ve made the crew GoT fans and it happens in a discussion on their favorite houses. #SPOILERS #BE AWARE #GAME OF THRONES SLIGHT SPOILERS Like I think one detail is from the most recent episode?? Just FYI

** Wells to Group “Coworkers/Totally SPIES”  **

So, I know we joke about the cult thing.

But I think my dad is leading an actual cult. Like a drink-the-Koolaid maybe-commit-some-murders type cult O.o

 

**Clarke replied…**

Excuse me?? O.O

 

**Murphy replied…**

Yeah, about that…I was going to tell you about that yesterday morning but you were passed out from the kids keeping you up all night and we wanted to let you sleep…

 

**Clarke replied…**

I swear, Murph, you might as well move in with us. When was the last time you even saw your apartment?

 

**Murphy replied…**

I visit my apartment. When Emori is home and not out lawyering AKA milking rich assholes for all their money.

Ok, so about Jaha’s cult thing.

It’s an actual cult.

Like they’re following the commands of his imaginary friend, Allie, who is their god-like figure. She’s an agent of chaos, like an Eris or a Loki. She apparently has the power to end the world. Which is their ultimate goal. The world ends and then they can remake it. They’ve been recruiting too. Whatever that religious retreat was, it did a serious number on him.

**Jasper replied…**

What the actual fuck?

 

**Clarke replied…**

You guys are fucking with me, right?

 

**Bellamy replied…**

I freaking hope so…

 

**Wells replied…**

Nope.

 

**Murphy replied…**

Yeah, no, sorry.  

 

**Clarke replied…**

Well, what the hell are we supposed to do about that??

 

**Jasper replied…**

Put a bunker under the house and start buying canned goods?

 

**Miller replied…**

There really isn’t anything we can do about it, right? I mean, he’s going to do what he wants to do, we have no power to stop him. I guess we just…contact the police if he does anything illegal and/or crazy? I’ll let Security know to bar him access to the building and alert us if he or any of his cult members, who I am sure Murphy knows, show up?

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Do that.

 

**Murphy replied…**

I’ll email you photos of the members we know of.

 

**Raven replied…**

Kind of makes you wonder if he hadn’t already come up with Allie and that’s why he created Reapers though, doesn’t it?

 

**Wells replied…**

Now that you mention it, Reyes!

 

**Monty replied…**

How is he getting people to join him?

 

**Raven replied…**

You can’t say he isn’t charismatic. And there are plenty of religious nutjobs out there just looking for an excuse to cause shit and hurt people.

 

**Jasper replied…**

This all sounds so beyond creepy, guys.

 

**Wells replied…**

What I want to know is…there is talk of some weird baptism process where the person has to swallow something O.o what is that all about, Murphy?

 

 

 

**Murphy replied…**

Something cooked up in one of our foreign labs. It’s a chip. Like a computer chip. No idea what’s on it. But supposedly…after they take the chip…the other members of the cult can “see” Allie too.

 

**Raven replied…**

Makes me long for a good old-fashioned baptism where I get dunked in some river water. At least at church, we get wine.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Getting sick of this Supervillain type shit, guys

 

**Lincoln replied…**

I second that.

 

**Monty replied…**

So, where is Thelonius and his cult holding up?

 

**Murphy replied…**

The lab in Nevada was abandoned by the company but the property itself wasn’t owned by Ark Industries, Jaha owned it himself so they’re using it as their base of operations atm.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Keep an eye on them. There’s something freaky going on here.

 

**Murphy replied…**

Oh, I am, and I will.

Never trusted Jaha anyway.

No offense, Wells :/

 

**Wells replied…**

Oh no, I’m with you on that, so it’s fine.

 

 

** Clarke to Group “The Whole Gang”  **

So, it’s our first Christmas with the babies, guys and not that there was any question as to where we’d all be, since we’re basically inseparable…but officially, Octavia and I have started planning the Christmas party.

 

**Abby replied…**

 

** **

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Juli and Lucian won’t remember any of this lol but the girls have the house looking like something out of a Hallmark movie.

 

**Lincoln replied…**

To be fair, they may not remember but there will be plenty of pictures to show them later lol

 

**Clarke replied…**

Thank you, Lincoln!

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Sometimes I am convinced you go out of your way to get me in trouble lol

 

**Lincoln replied…**

Nah lol my sense of self-preservation is just apparently better than yours. We chose ourselves strong, beautiful women who make fierce mothers, loyal partners and terrifying enemies. I just have respect for that.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

As do I. But it seems to get a little smothered underneath my Blake-ness lol

 

**Clarke replied…**

You mean your stubbornness, sharp tongue, temper and tendency toward awful decisions? :D

 

**Bellamy replied…**

I chose you, didn’t I, princess?

 

**Clarke replied…**

Lol, definitely one of your better decisions.

 

**Raven replied…**

Oh yeah, Clarke really gave you a choice falling in your arms and drunkenly declaring her love for you ;)

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Are you saying I wouldn’t have noticed otherwise?

 

**Clarke replied…**

You didn’t for YEARS

 

**Miller replied…**

You’re one to talk, Clarke lol

 

**Wells replied…**

Some of us were around when you two first met. Sexual tension in the first five minutes, what was it, a week before you were making heart eyes every ten seconds?

 

**Jasper replied…**

Lol, we were already calling them mom and dad behind their backs by a week :D

 

**Monty replied…**

Was it even a week? Lol

 

**Lincoln replied…**

When I first met O, I thought they were married or something lol.

 

**Raven replied…**

I think we can all agree you’re both clueless idiots <3

 

**Clarke replied…**

Fair enough.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Lol, thanks a lot.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Well, when they’re right, they’re right lol

 

 

 

 

** Monty to Group “The Fam”  **

Alright, so…I am done getting my ass kicked.

Abby and I have been engaged in a meme/gif war for the past two weeks and she’s been wiping the floor with me. She can pull them from the depths of the internet like magic.

Seriously like her meme game is on point, guys.

So...join me. We propose two teams. Now that Harper has officially returned to work and is clearly sleeping with Wells and is therefore now part of the crew, we have enough people to make it even. Teams take turns. Meme or gif can’t be random, it has to be a response to the previous one. Starting theme will be: “At The Office” because we live here.

Abby, you want to pick first?

 

**Raven replied…**

I like how he assumes we’re going to play.

 

**Jasper replied…**

Oh, of course we’re going to play lol

 

**Abby replied…**

Give me Clarke. Have to pick my own daughter lol

 

**Clarke replied…**

Are you implying it’s not because I’m awesome at this??

 

**Abby replied…**

You better be awesome at this lol

 

**Monty replied…**

I’ll take Jasper. I mean, he should be a meme lol

 

**Miller replied…**

What am I banging you for if I don’t even get picked first for teams??

 

**Monty replied…**

Enjoyment?

 

**Miller replied…**

Lol, that’s beside the point.

 

**Abby replied…**

I want Raven next!

 

**Raven replied…**

Damn straight you do! Our team is going to destroy yours, Monty ;)

 

**Monty replied…**

Oh trash talking already, are we, Reyes?

I want Miller! <3

 

**Miller replied…**  
That’s better!

 

**Abby replied…**

Bellamy, come join the winning team :D

 

**Clarke replied…**

YES, we’re on the same side for once!

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Now that you mention it, we do end up on opposite teams a lot

 

**Clarke replied…**

Now you’ll get to be on the winning side ;)

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Like mother, like daughter lol

 

**Monty replied…**

Wells, come…help us decimate them!!

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Technically decimating would be destroying 1/10th of our team, which is like…half of one of us :D

 

**Murphy replied…**

The nerdiest of nerds, bro

 

**Jasper replied…**

One nerd to rule them all?

 

**Wells replied…**

So fitting there’s one old man on each team lol

 

**Abby replied…**

Nah, we have two. I’ll take my husband next : )

 

**Marcus replied…**

*^*

 

**Abby replied…**

And what is that supposed to be? Lol

 

**Marcus replied…**

Indignant…it means I am indignant!

 

**Monty replied…**

We’ll take Lincoln : )

 

**Lincoln replied…**

Ok, but you do know I have never sent a meme in my life, right?

 

**Abby replied…**

:D

We want Murphy

 

**Clarke replied…**

YES, come, my son!

 

**Murphy replied…**

Lol, I’m sure Monty knew better than to pit me against you, mom

 

**Monty replied…**

Yeah, you’d probably throw the game!

And we’ll take Harper obviously

 

**Harper replied…**

I’m going to assume I got picked last because I’m the newest.

 

**Wells replied…**

Omg, wait, this means I am finally NOT the newest!!

FINALLY

 

**Harper replied…**

Way to throw me under the bus and walk off, boyfriend lol

 

**Monty replied…**

OK, we’ve already flipped a Bellarke button and determined Abby’s Team goes first.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Omg, really…

 

**Jasper replied…**

WAIT

We need team names first!!

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Westerosi Houses?

 

**Jasper replied…**

YASS

 

**Monty replied…**

But we’re not all the same houses O.o

 

**Clarke replied…**

You mean you’re not all #HouseStark?? Blasphemy lol

 

**Bellamy replied…**

You knew I was #HouseTargaryen when you agreed to marry me, princess ;)

 

**Abby replied…**

#HouseTully! Catelyn was my love.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Apropos, since Sansa is mine lol

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Not Jon Snow?

 

**Clarke replied…**

We BOTH love Jon and you know it! Besides, he’s a Stark/Targaryen! :D

 

**Monty replied…**

Ok, well, going old school, I was all #HouseBaratheon. And by all I mean, Renly and Gendry, come on!!

 

**Raven replied…**

#HouseMartell…guys, the Sand Snakes? That’s the house of badass bitches ;)

 

**Jasper replied…**

Ahem, well…#HouseLannister sends their regards

 

**Clarke replied…**

JAS

 

**Jasper replied…**

Hey, now, not one of you can say you don’t love Tyrion! And you know what, sorry, not sorry, but the Lannisters may mostly be assholes but they are awesome assholes!

 

**Raven replied…**

Cersei is a complete bitch. But she’s soooooo good at it. Like it’s kind of hot, tbh.

 

**Wells replied…**

Ok, well, actually…#HouseGreyjoy. Yara…is kind of a favorite for me. And the most recent season?? Yara/Theon stealing the Iron Fleet and joining up with Dany!!

 

**Jasper replied…**

You sure you’re just not into tentacles? ;)

 

**Wells replied…**

I swear to god, if I open my Christmas present from you and it’s something with tentacles, Jasper…

 

**Lincoln replied…**

No one tell Octavia. But #HouseTargaryen

 

**Bellamy replied…**

YES. Because dragons are awesome?

 

**Lincoln replied…**

Absolutely because dragons are awesome.

 

**Jasper replied…**

What’s O?

 

**Clarke replied…**

Stark, of course :D

 

**Miller replied…**

#HouseTyrell all the way, guys. I want to be the Queen of Thorns, ok?

 

**Harper replied…**

Grandmother!

#HouseTyrell…Margaery <3

 

**Miller replied…**

Granddaughter!

 

**Murphy replied…**

I am all about #HouseMormont. Not just because bears are cool but actually, my favorite one is little Lady Mormont. That girl is a total badass.  

 

**Marcus replied…**

Well, obviously this isn’t going to work for team names.

Also…#HouseStark!!

 

**Clarke replied…**

Yay, dad!

Also, I can accept all of this. Because no one said Bolton or Frey.

DEATH TO ALL BOLTONS AND FREYS

 

**Bellamy replied…**

She’s still bitter about the Red Wedding.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Yes, I am. But it’s not just that. I swear if one more Stark or Direwolf dies…they’re an endangered species at this point.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Oh because there are so many Targaryens running around??

 

**Monty replied…**

GUYS

Team names.

 

**Jasper replied…**

Actually I have a thought.

Monty, our side is definitely more the Pot Head side, theirs is definitely the alchies…so…

 

**Raven replied…**

So, we get to be what? The Drunkards?

 

**Abby replied…**

Would you prefer Team Cocktail?

 

**Raven replied…**

Oh yes, that’s it, we can be the Cock team. What about you guys? Going with Pot Heads?

 

**Harper replied…**

How about the Bongwater Squad?

 

**Jasper replied…**

Wells, you keep her. I like the way she thinks :D

 

**Harper replied…**

That’s what you bitches get for not inviting me before ;D you’ve been missing out

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Just for the record, we should not be licensed to adult. Seriously.

 

**Monty replied…**

So, are we ready for war??

 

**Wells replied…**

Wait, how do we know which team wins?

 

**Monty replied…**

Oh right, lol. My tumblr followers vote :D

 

**Jasper replied…**

LET’S DO THIS

 

 

** Monty to Group “Round One of Meme Wars”  **

Memes and gifs both acceptable. You can only submit one on your turn. Team members will alternate. Trash talk when clever and amusing is totally encouraged ;)   
  
Team 1 : “The Bongwater Squad”   
Team 2 : “Team Cocktail”

 

Round 1 Theme: “At the Office”

 

Cock won the toss ;) Abby, you start off.

 

**Abby replied…**

** **

 

**Monty replied…**

** **

 

**Clarke replied…**

Monty! That's my mother! Your boss!! 

** **

 

**Jasper replied…**

** **

 

**Raven replied…**

YASS. A Captain Jack Sparrow Opening, thank you, Jasper! 

 

**Miller replied…**

What did I ever do to you, Reyes??

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Miller! 

 

**Clarke replied...**

*twitch* 

 

**Wells replied…**

** **

 

**Miller replied...**

ooooh lol ;D ouch! 

 

**Marcus replied…**

** **

 

**Lincoln replied…**

Alright, here goes my first time, guys

 

**Jasper replied...**

yasss, LOL

 

**Abby replied...**

Come on Murph, Team Cocktail is counting on you! 

 

**Murphy replied…**

** **

 

**Miller replied...**

Weak, Murph! 

 

**Clarke replied...**

It has hunk points attached ;)

 

**Monty replied...**

Drumroll for Bongwater Squad's last attack! 

 

**Harper replied…**

Oh no, the pressure! ;D 

** **

 

**Jasper replied...**

BOOM, BITCHES! 

 

**Abby replied...**

Dammit. That's a good one. 

 

**Monty replied...**

That's right, Team Cock, praise from the Meme Queen herself :D 

 

**Raven replied...**

This isn't over. The votes aren't in, Green. And...we'll be ready for Round Two! 

 

 


	39. No Orgies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am the worst person ever, I am so sorry! Adulting hit hardcore and things got in the way and I haven't done a chapter on this fic in ages and I feel like absolute trash about it. So I put together a quick mini chapter to introduce a couple of the other upcoming plot points aside from Thelonius and the Alie mess we got in the previous chapter. I swear I will be back soon, despite Fall semester and serious adulting to do, with O's pregnancy storyline, the Alie mess and that Bellarke wedding we've all been waiting for. Not to mention Meme War Round Two! Appreciate the patience, guys! <3

** Monty to Group “The Fam”  **

In case you were wondering, guys, the votes are in and it was a fucking tie.

Like a legit tie.

I am so disappointed.

 

**Raven replied…**

That may be for the best lol. You know how we like making t shirts and buttons and going overboard with things.

 

**Clarke replied…**

We sure do…

 

**Monty replied…**

I’m thinking we’ll do Round Two next week :D We’re obligated now. My fans will riot if we don’t.

 

**Murphy replied…**

Will they? Will they really, Mont?

 

**Monty replied…**

Probably not, fun-killer, but we’re doing it anyway.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Speaking of fun, guys…

 

**Raven replied…**

…yes??

 

**Jasper replied…**

Does it involve drugs or alcohol?

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Potentially.

 

**Marcus replied…**

You kids alarm me sometimes.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Since I am no longer a tottering planet and O is…and is therefore in need of distraction, Bell and I have decided, it’s time to start planning the wedding ^_^

 

**Abby replied…**

FINALLY, YES!! You know how long I’ve been waiting for this??

 

**Jasper replied…**

Umm, how long you’ve been waiting? BELLARKECLUB4EVA!!

 

**Marcus replied…**

He’s got a point, you hated Bellamy to begin with.

 

**Abby replied…**

…in my defense…I also hated you to begin with XD

 

**Marcus replied…**

You only wished you did!

 

**Raven replied…**

LMAO

 

**Clarke replied…**

No, she did. LOL. But she always thought you were hot, if that helps :D

 

**Marcus replied…**

A little.

 

**Lincoln replied…**

You’re all lunatics, you’re aware of this, yes?

 

**Murphy replied…**

Would be hard not to be.

 

**Miller replied…**

So…about the wedding though… :D

 

**Wells replied…**

Wait. Omfg. Are we ALL in the wedding party? You’re going to have to get married in a coliseum to fit us all.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

O.O can we…can we get married in a coliseum?

 

**Clarke replied…**

You see what you did, Wells? Now we’re going to have to get married in togas!

 

**Bellamy replied…**

O.O!!!

 

**Wells replied…**

You did that one to yourself, Clarke lol

 

**Clarke replied…**

I did…

And yes, you’re all in the wedding party.

Octavia is my Maid of Honor, Miller is the Best Man, the rest of you are grooms and bridesmaids, we’re nixing that whole splitting to either the groom’s or brides side thing because we have no idea where we’d put you, tbh lol

 

**Raven replied…**

Here’s the really important question. What color bridesmaids dress do I have to wear?

 

**Clarke replied…**

Well, Octavia’s dress is going to be dark blue. I was thinking same color, different style for you, Harper, Emori and Maya?

 

**Raven replied…**

Did you pick dark blue because black is inappropriate?

 

**Clarke replied…**

I kinda did XD

 

**Jasper replied…**

No, the REAL important question is…bachelor and bachelorette parties???

 

**Bellamy replied…**

I swear to fuck, Jasper, if I wake up in Vegas with a missing tooth and a stolen tiger, I’m going to be so pissed.

 

**Monty replied…**

You’re the groom, you’d be the one left to die on the roof.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Yeah, that sounds loads better.

 

**Murphy replied…**

You have to admit, were the plot of the Hangover to ever occur to anyone…it would probably be us.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Exactly.

 

**Clarke replied…**

You guys better not leave my fiancé on a roof to die.

 

**Lincoln replied…**

Couldn’t we just…eat pizza and drink a lot of tequila and pass out like we usually do?

 

**Jasper replied…**

You’re not thinking big enough, Linc!

 

**Wells replied…**

He means you aren’t thinking Delinquent enough, lol

 

**Jasper replied…**

Yes, that!

But Lincoln does have a point guys…

When have we ever separated to do anything? We should do a combined party!!

 

**Miller replied…**

Especially since it’s usually the girls keeping us from killing ourselves XD

 

**Raven replied…**

Another equally important question…what is our theme going to be??

 

**Jasper replied…**

Have you guys ever seen the Good Old Fashioned Orgy?

 

**Bellamy replied…**

We are NOT celebrating our wedding by having an orgy!!

 

**Jasper replied…**

No, no, the parties! The parties are epic, we have to go all out, all into this…it has to be the greatest party we’ve ever thrown! But you know, we could do an orgy, if you wanted XD

 

**Clarke replied…**

We are not having an orgy, lol.

 

**Abby replied…**

I am going to pretend I never saw that.

 

**Jasper replied…**

Oh shit, forgot you guys were in this chat O.O uh…I was just kidding…

 

**Abby replied…**

That’s what I’m choosing to believe, Jasper.


	40. Go Round with Mr. Muscles

** Monty to Group “The Fam” **

The time has come.

Meme War Round Two.

Are we ready Cock Team and Bong Squad??

 

**Abby replied…**

Team Cocktail is prepared.

To end you.

**Jasper replied…**

OOOH, well, Bongwater is ready to make you eat those words!!

 

**Raven replied…**

Gotta love all this friendly hostility, guys XD

 

**Clarke replied…**

It’s the mark of true friendship, lol.

 

**Monty replied…**

As Bongwater’s esteemed leader, I will start us off. Starting theme is: Food.

 

 

 

That’s right. I went there.

 

**Abby replied…**

That all you got, Monty? :D

 

 

 

 

**Jasper replied…**

 

Oooh, LOL

 

 

**Clarke replied…**

 

Aww, Bell, look, it's you!

 

**Bellamy replied...**

 

Excuse you? I've seen you and O put an extra large pizza away by yourselves!

 

**Raven replied...**

 

Only a fool would point that out, Blake, lol

 

**Clarke replied...**

 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

 

Ouch, princess...you wound me lol

 

**Miller replied…**

 

 

I do. 

 

**Raven replied…**

 

Same, bro lol

 

 

**Wells replied…**

 

 

**Jasper replied...**

 

OMG yass LOL

 

**Murphy replied…**

 

 

**Harper replied…**

 

Honey, bless you for the Princess Bride opening :D

 

 

**Murphy replied...**

 

Well, that sure escalated quickly, Harper! 

 

**Marcus replied…**

 

 

**Lincoln replied…**

 

Finally. One I am prepared for. You know how many times Octavia has made me watch this movie?? 

 

 

**Raven replied...**

 

HA, and you thought you weren't any good at this. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

 

I think we were all deceived and he's secretly a GIF master

 

**Clarke replied...**

 

Actually, I think he and O have been practicing :D

 

**Miller replied...**

  
LOL. Leave it to Mr. Muscles to train for a GIF war.

 

**Bellamy replied...**

 

You know, I used to be Mr. Muscles before you showed up and stole my thunder, Lincoln. And my sister -__- Lol

 

**Clarke replied...**

  
Aww, babe, you're my Mr. Muscles. 

 

**Abby replied...**

 

Well, can _your_ Mr. Muscles take his turn? The anticipation is killing me lol. 

 

**Marcus replied...**

 

Please never call Bellamy that again? 

 

**Bellamy replied…**

 

LOL

 

Alright...

 

We obviously didn't communicate clearly, Bongwater. 

  
We're here to discuss _your_ surrender. 

 

 

**Jasper replied...**

 

OHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

**Raven replied...**

 

DAAAMMNNN

 

**Abby replied...**

 

That's my boy :D 

 

**Clarke replied...**

 

Hot ;) 

 

**Monty replied...**

 

So, it comes down to the current Mr. Muscles VS the former Mr. Muscles...

 

**Marcus replied...**

 

I refuse to call them that, just FYI. 

 

**Murphy replied...**

 

Same lol. 

 

**Miller replied...**

 

That moniker is one of my greatest contributions to this cult!

 

**Clarke replied...**

 

Don't listen to them, it's an excellent contribution ;) 

 

 


	41. Time to Make Bacchus Proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I suck, guys. This semester has been hell! But finals week is over and so I thought I'd put out another chapter :D

** Monty to Group: “The Fam”  **

We’ve been throwing around theme ideas for the bachelor/bachelorette party all week. I’ve been taking notes because…it’s what I do. So, I’ve narrowed it down to a list of our most talked-about ideas :D

 

**Clarke replied:**

You’re terribly handy, Mont, lol

 

**Monty replied:**

Glad you think so XD Ok so, here’s what we’ve got-

  1. Roaring 20’s
  2. 60s/70s because we’re all about costume opportunities, it seems.
  3. Greco-Roman to make Bellamy feel better about not getting to be married in a toga LOL
  4. Rave



 

**Clarke replied:**

With these bride powers vested in me, I declare it shall be Greco-Roman…because I refuse to get married in a toga but I love my husband to be.

 

**Bellamy replied:**

Awww, princess <3

 

**Raven replied:**

Aside from wearing my bedsheets, how do we make it Greco-Roman?

 

**Jasper replied:**

Lounge on pillows and furs, drinking wine and feasting! Also we should be naked, the Greeks liked to be naked ;)

 

**Bellamy replied:**

Did we not nix the orgy idea?!

 

**Harper replied:**

We can watch themed movies too! Troy, Clash of the Titans, Hercules, Antony and Cleopatra, etc :D

 

**Clarke replied:**

LOL, ply my fiancé with wine. His rants on their inaccuracies becomes a hilarious slurred spiel that way.

 

**Miller replied:**

GUYS

We should be different Greek and Roman gods!

 

**Jasper replied:**

YASS

 

**Jasper replied:**

Can you guys say themed jello shots?? Because I am thinking:

 

**Harper replied:**

I need my own tray.

 

**Raven replied:**

Bitch, why have you not been with this outfit from the beginning?

 

**Harper replied:**

Because Wells is oblivious.

 

**Wells replied:**

Rude.

 

**Harper replied:**

But accurate ;D

 

**Murphy replied:**

The things we do on company time lol

 

**Bellamy replied:**

At least it’s not a daily occurrence.

 

**Lincoln replied:**

I don’t know about traditional Greco Roman food lol but I can do Greek and Italian?

**Miller replied:**

I bet Bellamy can tell you all about traditional Greco Roman food XD

 

**Clarke replied:**

Lol, Greek and Italian is fine. Especially since I don’t think they were tossing back Jello Shots in ancient times.

 

**Abby replied:**

So, who’s babysitting?

 

**Clarke replied:**

Omg, right...I have offspring lol

 

**Bellamy replied:**

Yes, yes we do…

 

**Murphy replied:**

Parents of the year, you two.

 

**Marcus replied:**

Your mom and I will babysit lol. We appreciate the invite but it’s probably best we are never witness to the sort of debauchery our ragtag team of kids gets up to.

 

**Abby replied:**

Fine, but someone had better bring me leftovers.

And jello shots.

 

**Lincoln replied:**

I will set aside some of everything for you : )

 

**Jasper replied:**

I’ll bring you a tray of jello shots!

 

**Abby replied:**

Not that I haven’t already, but I am adopting all of you.

 

**Lincoln replied:**

So, I’m thinking feta dip? Olive cheese bread. Simple cannolis. Tortellini bites. Greek meatballs and tzatziki sauce for appetizers.

 

**Clarke replied:**

All of it.

 

**Lincoln replied:**

That’s what you always say lol.

 

**Raven replied:**

Girl, you aren’t preggers again, are you?

 

**Clarke replied:**

Don’t you dare say that! I went a year without alcohol!

I love my babies but give me a break lol.

 

**Miller replied:**

Besides, if Clarke’s food love signifies pregnancy, I’m pregnant too XD

 

**Monty replied:**

I’m going to be a daddy??

 

 **Murphy replied** :

So what gods are you all doing? Because I need time to put together an outfit lol.

Until I was forcibly dragged into this friendship, I never had to worry about costuming, you know.

 

**Clarke replied:**

I have dibs on Hades and Persephone for me and Bell. I love that the Goddess of Spring and Flowers is also the Queen of the Underworld. Plus my fiancé will look really hot as Hades :D

 

**Jasper replied:**

Rae! You have to be Hephaestus!

 

**Raven replied:**

Omg…yes, the smith god! Crafter of Zeus’s bolts and the weapons of the pantheon…I am so down.

 

 **Bellamy replied** :

Mmhmm…yeah, I can see where I’m the only nerd around here…

 

**Lincoln replied:**

Well, I know very little of my Greek and Roman gods but Octavia is blowing up my phone demanding that we go as Poseidon and Amphitrite because, and I am quoting here, “You can be just like Jason Mamoa as Aqua Man and how freaking hot will that be??”

 

**Clarke replied:**

YES, also tell her it’s perfect because your couple costume will go with mine and Bell’s!

 

**Raven replied:**

Well, given who I am, the matching couple sets would mean Wick would be Aphrodite and I think he’d lose it LOL. I think he’ll want to go as Hercules, Odysseus or one of the heroes, he loves those characters.

 

 **Clarke replied** :

Lol, well, that’s two of the big three power couples, now we just need to get a Zeus and Hera.

 

 **Monty replied** :

HERA IS MINE. I want to be Queen of the Sky. I want to be the Supreme Bitch Goddess.

 

 **Miller replied** :

So I’m Zeus then? Lol, does that mean I have to be a total jackass?

 

 **Monty replied** :

No, because you’d also have to be a womanizing cheater and as Hera, I’d have to torture you by plaguing your children by all your whores!

 

 **Bellamy replied** :

Ok, seriously, why am I the only one who gets shit when clearly I am not the only one here who knows their myths?

 

 **Wells replied** :

Probably because you once lectured an intern for over an hour because they insisted that the ancient city of Troy was a complete myth.

 

 **Bellamy replied** :

Archaeologists have evidence!

 

**Harper replied:**

Don’t judge me, guys, it’s been done but I always wanted to do Venus. I have this blonde Rapunzel wig and it’s going to be perf

 

 **Clarke replied** :

No judgements! Do it!

 

**Murphy replied:**

Go ahead and judge me, but I’m thinking I’m going to genderbend Eris/Discordia. I can bring a golden apple to throw at Monty and Harper and start the Trojan War :D

 

 **Jasper replied** :

Judging a little.

 

 **Clarke replied** :

Don’t judge my awesome son.

So does that mean Emori will be Ares?

 

 **Murphy replied** :

Omg, yes

 

**Harper replied:**

Honey, what about you?

 

 **Wells replied** :

Oh, I want to be Hermes, lol. I’m thinking toga, winged sandals and a pillow case of rolled up parchment.

 

 **Clarke replied** :

Nice lol. Jasper?

 

**Jasper replied:**

I’m going to be Bacchus.

The party-loving king of booze.

 

 **Bellamy replied** :

I think you’ll do old Dionysus proud, Jasper lol.

 

 **Jasper replied** :

I am planning on it. Idk what Maya should go as though?

 

 **Clarke replied** :

One of the muses!

She likes art nearly as much as I do lol.

 **Jasper replied** :

She’ll like that!

 

 **Abby replied** :

Clarke…

 

 **Clarke replied** :

Yes, mom?

 

 **Abby replied** :

I was thinking how I wanted pictures of these outfits before they end up destroyed, stripped off, stained and mussed, when it occurred to me…

The babies…

THEY HAVE TO BE DRESSED AS LITTLE CHERUBS

 

 **Clarke replied** :

YES, omg, they’re going to be so cute!!!

 

 **Bellamy replied** :

Yep, I’m definitely the dork around here.

But also, yes. I already ordered them little laurel crowns and togas...


	42. But it's Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, longest break between chapters so far, I'm so sorry!! If it helps my case, my house burned down along with all of my unpublished fanfic so I've had a hard time getting back into the swing of things. But given I just binged all of season 4, I am so in need of something not canon! Appreciate the patience, guys <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little less fluff and a little more plot, we kind of have a loose one of those lol

**Clarke to Group: "The Whole Gang"**

Guys, the daycare supervisor politely requests that you stop haunting the nursery at all hours of the day lol

 

**Jasper replied...**

Can we politely decline that request? Because she has our babies. 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

I agree with Jas on this one, princess. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

I didn't say we weren't declining, just letting you know she asked XD 

 

**Raven replied...**

Oh thank god, because I don't think we can stop. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

We can't stop.

We won't stop. 

 

**Monty replied...**

No, Jasper, don't

 

**Jasper replied...**

IT'S OUR BABIES, WE CAN DO WHAT WE WANT

 

**Miller replied...**

I think this might be why Mrs. Hanson wants us to limit our visits, guys. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

Nonsense. Juli and Lucian LOVE when Uncle Jasper sings to them! 

 

**Lincoln replied...**

It would probably help if you didn't come in smelling like pot. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

Uh, it's my job though??? 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Our stalking my children aside...we got news this morning that the Doomsday Alie cult has started to really expand and there have been some whispers about stealing some of Ark's tech. Security has been notified but be careful everyone? 

 

**Clarke replied...**

That goes for you too, Bell. Please watch out for creepy cult members. 

Can't believe I have to say that. 

 

**Wells replied...**

Can't believe my father is in a creepy cult. 

 

**Murphy replied...**

_Leading_ a creepy cult. 

 

**Wells replied...**

Yeah, thanks Murphy...

 

**Harper replied...**

What's the tech they want for? 

 

**Raven replied...**

Ending the world. The usual shit. 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Not just weapons technology but they need generators, water purifiers, everything they'd need for their bunker to wait out the end of the world. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

Don't you miss the days when all we had to worry about was our ideas being stolen by rival companies and fluctuating sales? And Jasper blowing up the lab and shooting his ass full of glass. 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Yes. Yes, I do. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

Uh, I don't miss that part. 

 

**Monty replied...**

It got us the cat though. 

 

**Murphy replied...**

Are we sure it's going to be a bunker? 

 

**Miller replied...**

What do you mean?

 

**Murphy replied...**

They haven't gotten their hands on any land where they could build one, the land they do have isn't suitable, and all of our sold ones are accounted for. So who is to say their Apocalypse lifeboat is a bunker? 

 

**Raven replied...**

Oh my fucking god

 

**Clarke replied...**

What??

 

**Raven replied...**

Our space station...that's what the fucking space station is for!

 

**Monty replied...**

That actually makes a lot of sense. 

 

**Harper replied...**

How does any of this make any sense?

 

**Raven replied...**

It is literally called the Ark, guys...

As in THE mythical lifeboat. I feel like our entire company is a lie. 

 

**Wells replied...**

Now you know how I felt! 

 

**Monty replied...**

Also because the Alie cult's whole reason for needing a lifeboat is because they're sure nuclear annihilation is coming and the planet is going to become one big irradiated mess

 

**Murphy replied...**

So where better to go than off the planet

 

**Raven replied...**

Those psychos aren't getting my space station. I've put way too many hours into it. 

 

**Wells replied...**

But I thought the Alie cult wanted to end the world themselves? 

 

**Murphy replied...**

Their doctrine is a mess. It sounds like they're pretty loose on HOW the world blows up and more interested in rebuilding it after. 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Charming. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

See, now I have to go visit my babies to de-stress. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

I'm already headed there...

 

**Bellamy replied...**

I'm already here getting dirty looks from Mrs. Hanson

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Marcus to Group: "The Wife and Kids"**

Until further notice, I want everyone off their usual tasks. Shift them to the apprentices and main offices. Murphy turned up some worrisome files and we need to look into just what Thelonius was doing with the company the past few years. 

 

It seems there are some falsified documents covering up a lot of missing funds, small amounts from different accounts, but all together, a serious chunk of change that was directed into research and production of non-contracted technology. It appears that Thelonius also, through less than legal means, took control of some assets from Azgeda Inc. Their CEO, Nia Azgeda, is at war with the owner of Trikru International who they stole the properties from in the first place. I have Murphy looking into what they might be doing with the land. And I've hired Emori to look into our legal situation discreetly. 

 

Monty, Raven, Jasper...I need you to take a peek in storage downstairs and let me know what we've been making. There's a lot of product down there that never made it anywhere near the market. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Raven to Group: "My Fan Club"**   
  


The boys and I are working on cataloging and identifying this MOUNTAIN of unaccounted for tech. In the mean time...

We did come across one really interesting thing down here. 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Well don't leave us in suspense, Reyes

 

**Raven replied...**

There's models down here, like architectural models. Labeled the City of Light. There's an infinity symbol marked on each one of them.

 

**Monty replied...**

There's also blueprints for drones and other tech with the same infinity symbol. Sinclair was the first one to notice it. 

 

**Marcus replied...**

What does this mean? 

 

**Raven replied...**

Looks to me like Jaha wanted to build the Second Dawn a fortress and surround it with his followers. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

There's plans for those chips we talked about before too, the ones that show you ALIE. 

 

**Raven replied...**

We're still digging our way through everything. But from what we've found so far, I'd say we've devoted a lot of time and resources to this. And I don't mean us, I mean, based on the dates on this stuff, it's been in the works far longer than we've been at Ark. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

You know, I think I'll just go back to being an artist, guys. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

Hey, then I can go back to being a pot dealer and you can buy inspiration from me, mom :D 

 

**Harper replied...**

In other news, less weird cult related news, did you guys happen to notice our vending machines are gone? 

 

**Jasper replied...**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN??

 

**Wells replied...**

Yeah, they took them out this morning. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

BUT WHY, where will I get my snacks?? No one deserves to suffer from the munchies, no one!

 

**Clarke replied...**

I'll just pretend I didn't read that, Jas lol

 

**Marcus replied...**

Those vending machines were about as old as you are Jasper. We're replacing them. There will be new ones in by the end of the week. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

What will I do until then???

 

**Lincoln replied...**

Got you covered. We have enough peanuts and pretzels to last you til then. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

You're my hero, swooping in with a salty delicious rescue. 

 

**Raven replied...**

There's something special about the rest of us worrying about being used by a cult and you're over there freaking out about your snacks. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

Can't work on an empty stomach. I need my snacks or else I start getting desperate and eating the stockpile of MRE's. 

 

**Miller replied...**

Dude...stop eating the inventory. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

I only eat the old ones we can't sell anymore. 

 

**Raven replied...**

Gross, dude. Gross. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Abby to Group: "Family"**

Ok, status report on your findings and then the really important stuff...  
  
Octavia's baby shower. 

 

**Marcus replied...**

Priorities, Abby lol. 

 

**Abby replied...**

The only reason the cult is a priority is because if they kill a bunch of people, we can't be seen as if we participated or were involved in some way. An internal investigation was the only way to be prepared. But it doesn't mean we have to put aside our entire lives to build a case we might never need. 

 

Clarke, did you girls ever settle on a theme? 

 

**Marcus replied:**

Status report first, guys. 

Then...baby shower. 

 

**Abby replied...**

It's always better if you just give in, honey :) 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

One of our units was privately contracted to Thelonius and served as his protection detail. They were also contracted out to the Second Dawn when it was under the control of Diana Sydney. The unit is under the Command of Lt. Shumway, his second is Dax Zinck. None of them are still on Ark's payroll, their contracts seem to have been dissolved at the same time that Thelonius was removed from his position. 

 

**Miller replied...**

As in, Diana Sydney who was on Ark's Board of Trustees? 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

One and the same. 

 

**Raven replied...**

We were able to match the drone blueprints to some spare parts and other pieces left down here. We're pretty sure about 50 of them were actually made and we don't have them here. 

 

**Clarke replied...**   
  


Our records show Ark sold a substantial amount of tech to a buyer named Bill Cadogan. I had Murphy dig into him. 

 

**Murphy replied...**

Cadogan is the original founder of the Second Dawn, but unless he rose from the dead, he isn't the one who was buying all that tech. He died four years before at least half of the purchases were made. 

 

**Emori replied...**

But in all the legal documentation, there is no mention of Bill Cadogan, but there is to the Second Dawn and both Diana Sydney and Thelonius Jaha transfered company money to it. 

 

**Wells replied...**

It may not be important but I found a medallion with the Second Dawn's symbol and their motto, "From the Ashes, We Will Rise" in the safe in the Ark's Archives.

 

**Monty replied...**

It might be important. On one of the blueprints down here, there's one that shows a door that can only be opened with a complicated circular lock. Maybe the medallion is the key. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

That makes sense for a cult. 

Kind of feels like we're Indiana Jones, guys 

 

**Harper replied...**

Except instead of fighting Nazi's, we're fighting doomsday fanatics? 

 

**Clarke replied...**

Ok enough of this crap. 

Baby shower!

 

**Abby replied..**.

Finally!

 

**Marcus replied...**

You used to be the keep-to-task one, remember? 

 

**Abby replied...**

Being a grandmother is more fun. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	43. A Touch of Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for reference, I know time isn't evenly spaced with these chapters and sometimes it's one chapter = one month and other times it's not. So, just since it's not stated in the chapter, at this point, Octavia is about two months from her due date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not mentioned in the story anywhere, but the reason Emori doesn't have a physical job at the party in this chapter is because I made her have one crippled hand instead of one mutated one.

**Clarke to Group: "The Whole Gang"**

Ok, guys...teamwork required. 

I have two babies and a job. So everyone is pitching in for this shower. 

Seriously. 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

And if you're not scared enough of Clarke, it's for my sister, so...

 

**Lincoln replied...**

She even frightens me, lol. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

That's probably wise, Lincoln XD

 

**Jasper replied...**

Just tell us what you need, mom :D 

 

**Clarke replied...**

Mom, I need you to take Octavia out while we get the party ready. I've got you passes for the spa and you can go shopping and get lunch. Marcus, I need you to take my troublesome twins until the party XD

 

**Abby replied...**

Ooh, I get the fun job

 

**Harper replied...**

Yeah, she gets the fun job! 

 

**Marcus replied...**

Pretty sure I get the fun job. Except the diapers. That part is less fun. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

Lol, well, just get knocked up Harper and I will send you to the spa ;) 

 

**Wells replied...**

Why do the dads not get to go to the spa? 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

ABORT, WELLS, ABORT

 

**Lincoln replied...**

Take it back, bro

 

**Clarke replied...**

...what did you say, Wells? 

 

**Wells replied...**

I said...O.O why don't the dads...pamper you guys more when you're carrying their spawn? Those bastards...

 

**Raven replied...**

LMAO, good save

 

**Clarke replied...**

Like Bellamy wants to go to the spa...

When he's been superdad and needs a break, I don't send him to the spa XD 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Yeah, not exactly my thing. 

 

**Monty replied...**

It's great though, Abby and I have gone several times :D 

 

**Miller replied...**

And I have Bellamy and Linc over for beer and football. 

 

**Harper replied...**

How manly, guys XD 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Do we win back points because I show them pictures of my babies and Lincoln makes us paninis? 

 

**Miller replied...**

They're so good though. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

Damn, paninis sound hella good now XD Which reminds me, Lincoln, we don't deserve you...but Octavia gave you that list of food we want for the party, right? WELLS, you're on dessert. Pair up with Lincoln :D 

 

**Lincoln replied...**

I've got the list, I've memorized the list. I swear lol 

 

**Wells replied...**

You know, I don't mind. It's like having a captive audience to try out all my new recipes on :D 

 

**Lincoln replied...**

He's got a point. I usually try out new stuff for the restaurant on you guys first :) 

 

**Jasper replied...**

And that's a sword we are happy to fall on, guys...so happy to fall on 

 

**Raven replied...**

LOL, so happy. 

 

**Abby replied...**

I'm starting to see why those complimentary Ark Gym memberships really get put to good use ;) 

 

**Clarke replied...**

Rude, mom lol. 

 

**Monty replied...**

I like big cupcakes and I cannot lie. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

Ok, so, Raven, you're on music. Harper, you're on decorations. 

 

**Harper replied...**

Does she have a color preference? 

 

**Clarke replied...**

Purple. 

Miller, I need you to get plates, cups, utensils, napkins. Purple ones! 

 

**Miller replied...**

On it :D

 

**Clarke replied...**

Murphy, you and Bell will be getting the backyard and patio ready for this weekend. Mow the lawn, clean up, set up the extra patio furniture. Miller can pitch in when he gets there :) I got cushions for the chairs. There's a box of fairy lights, citronella candles and things I want put out as well, please and ty! 

 

**Murphy replied...**

Only for you, lol. 

 

**Emori replied...**

And?? 

 

**Murphy replied...**

Or for you! 

 

**Emori replied...**

Better, lol. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

It's probably good that my girlfriend doesn't work here too, I'd probably get in trouble

 

**Miller replied...**

We should get Maya to come work here just to spite you, bro

 

**Jasper replied...**

O.O 

 

**Clarke replied...**

You know, she does have a background in child care and Mrs. Hanson is looking for a replacement...

 

**Jasper replied...**

Oh hell. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

Torturing Jasper aside, lol. Jas, you and Monty are going to help me inside the house. I want to make space in the living room and get it all set for the party. That's there we'll have the food, gift table and everything. You can also help me, Harper and Rae put up the decorations.

 

**Emori replied...**

I feel a little left out here. Do I get marching orders?

 

**Clarke replied...**

Oh you have a job, lol. You're taking over Murphy's old job, Ice Bringer XD Then you get to lounge in the backyard keeping the boys in line. 

 

**Emori replied...**

Ooh, I can do that :D

 

**Clarke replied...**

Alright, now that you all have your tasks.

The party starts at 2 P.M. 

So mom, you're getting O at 10 A.M., your appointment at the spa is for 10:30. 

I expect everyone at the house by 10:30. 

 

**Murphy replied...**

I feel like "by" 10:30 just means that 10:31 is when we die...

 

**Bellamy replied...**

See you at ten, Murphy lol

 

**Murphy replied...**

Yes, you will. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

So, you guys want to see what I got Octavia and the baby?? 

 

**Raven replied...**

I don't know, do we? 

 

**Monty replied...**

You do. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

 

**Clarke replied...**

Omg, Jas...lol. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Clarke to Group: "The Ladies"**

Why do wedding dresses all look the same?? 

And they're all so white. 

 

**Raven replied...**

You could go rogue, show up in leather XD

 

**Abby replied...**

Oh god, please don't. 

 

**Harper replied...**

There's less traditional wedding gowns out there, Clarke. 

 

**Emori replied...**

There are a ridiculous amount of really similar dresses, aren't there? 

 

**Clarke replied...**

Emori...have you looked at wedding dresses? 

 

**Emori replied...**

O.o...maybe

 

**Raven replied...**

Omg, does Murphy know?? 

 

**Emori replied...**

lol, I'm pretty sure John knows I want to get married. To him, anyway. 

And I figure he's ok with it, cuz there's a ring he's been keeping in his pocket for like four months now. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

Oh no, you saw it?? I keep telling him to just ask already lol

 

**Emori replied...**

I keep dropping hints left and right that I would say yes but men are oblivious. 

 

**Abby replied...**

You know how long it took to get Marcus to make a move? YEARS. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

lol, well, I have one of those myself, mom. 

 

**Harper replied...**

What color dress were you thinking? Or like white with colored accents? 

 

**Clarke replied...**

Maybe with dark blue. I know I'd kind of match my bridesmaids and all, but is that so bad? 

 

**Raven replied...**

Your wedding, Clarke, your choice. 

 

**Harper replied...**

Like: 

 

**Clarke replied...**

I like, but I don't want to trip and fall on my face XD

But I don't like too short either. 

 

**Harper replied...**

So, blue, maybe ankle length, no train? 

 

**Clarke replied...**

Also, I prefer straps. 

 

**Harper replied...**

I'm just making a list for reference. Secretary habits, you know. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

I'm not complaining :D 

 

**Abby replied...**

She's a very good secretary lol. 

 

**Harper replied...**

^_^ 

Ok, what about something like: 

 

But with a shorter veil lol. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

Ooh, that's nice!

 

**Raven replied...**

I just keep expecting something more like:

 

**Clarke replied...**

Don't wanna give my mom a heart attack ;) 

 

**Abby replied...**

And I appreciate that, honey lol <3

 

**Harper replied...**

Ok, what about this, but with the trim and accent in white instead of camo O.o lol 

 

 

**Clarke replied...**

I can see it, lol. Maybe.

 

**Abby replied...**

 

**Clarke replied...**

I like the silhouette. 

I'm sorry I'm being so picky guys! I don't know exactly what I am looking for O.O 

 

**Emori replied...**

You're the bride, you get what you want, Clarke

 

**Raven replied...**

Yes, that ^

 

**Abby replied...**

 

**Clarke replied...**

Too much poof, lol, I'd end up on the floor stuck like a turtle XD

 

**Raven replied...**

No worries, Bell would save you from drowning in your dress ;D 

 

**Harper replied...**

**Clarke replied...**

OOH, close! Just a little more white though. Toss in a touch of tradition. 

 

**Abby replied...**

Aww, is that for me? 

 

**Clarke replied...**

I want us both to like my dress 

 

**Abby replied...**

I love you <3 we'll go as wild with the cake design as you want. Even if that means I'm eating some gothic monstrosity with sugar headstones XD

 

**Clarke replied...**

Well, I wouldn't add headstones ;) It's a wedding! 

 

**Raven replied...**

LOL 

 

**Harper replied...**

What about this? But custom, without the train? And you can always add straps ^_^ 

 

**Clarke replied...**

Damn, Harper, we should have made you the wedding planner! 

I really like this one, it's kind of half me and half my mom. But I did also really like that one before with the too-long veil XD

Lol, got any cake ideas? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	44. So This Is How It Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter keeps posting only part of it??? I don't know if it's just on my end -__-

** Monty to Group “The Fam” **

Teams assemble!!

Team Cock and Bong Squad, it’s time for the final round of Meme Wars!!

 

**Clarke replied…**

This is what you demanded we all be in our offices for at exactly 5? Lol, why am I not even surprised?

 

**Monty replied…**

Our epic battle must have it’s finale, Clarke lol

 

**Abby replied…**

Agreed! Let’s do this!

 

**Jasper replied…**

What’s our theme, Bong-Captain?

 

**Monty replied…**

O>O

FANDOM

 

**Clarke replied…**

YAS, I am ready for this one :D

 

**Monty replied…**

Team Cocktail, you’re up!

 

**Abby replied…**

Clarke, I want you to start us off. Make me proud!

 

**Clarke replied…**

Oh, I got this

 

 

**Raven replied…**

Hehehe, this is gonna be fun XD

**Jasper replied…**

 

** **

 

**Monty replied…**

Nice, lol. Go Bongwater, go Bongwater :D

**Raven replied…**

Nice…but not nice enough


	45. Hopefully the rest of "So This Is How It Ends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh good grief, only part of it again!

 

 

**Harper replied…**

Guess I’m next then ;D

 

 

**Clarke replied…**

Ooooh, lol

 

**Abby replied…**

Next time we’re stealing you lol

 

**Marcus replied…**

It’s me you’re going to trade…isn’t it???

 

**Abby replied…**

Uh…no…of course not, honey <3

 

**Marcus replied…**

*^* just you wait, I’ll defect to the other side!

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Hey hun…you ever notice your parents are the future us?

 

**Jasper replied…**

BellarkeClub noticed.

 

**Monty replied…**

Back on track, peeps!

 

**Marcus replied…**

Take this!

 

 

**Clarke replied…**

OOHHHHHHH, all the fandoms XD

 

**Marcus replied…**

Gonna keep me now, woman??

 


	46. So This is How It Ends PT. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ, what are you doing to me A03?

**Miller replied...**

Ha! Just opening the door for everything now :D 

 

 

**Harper replied...**

HAHAHA

 

**Raven replied...**

Guys, I know we're probably lame, but this shit is fun XD

 

**Monty replied...**

We are not lame, memes are the language of our generation lol

 

**Murphy replied...**

Maybe not dad's, I think his used Latin ;) 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Ha ha ha

 

**Murphy replied...**

You love Latin lol

 

**Bellamy replied...**

I do...

It's true...

 

**Murphy replied...**

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Don't look now, Bongwater, Murphy is trying to exorcise your team XD

 

**Wells replied...**

Well, that's rude. Got just the thing for that :D 

 

 

**Clarke replied...**

NO! Not that again!!

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Oh goodie, they're throwing demon babies at us!

 

**Murphy replied...**

Too bad my exorcism sucked, huh? lol

 

**Raven replied...**

That is just nasty...

 

**Lincoln replied...**

Great one to show the soon to be dad, guys...

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Let's see what I've got for hellspawn...

 

 

**Raven replied...**

Oh hell no, now there's demon babies AND the damn Night King up in here

 

**Monty replied...**

Shit getting real XD

 

**Lincoln replied...**

It's cool, I'm on it, guys

 

 

**Murphy replied...**

And now we're all on fire

 

**Clarke replied...**

This isn't D&D, guys LOL

 

**Bellamy replied...**

OMG, but it could be!

 

**Jasper replied...**

O>O Why have we never thought of that before??

 

**Monty replied...**

Later! We're almost done lol

 

**Abby replied...**

Hmm, what trumps dragons...

 

 

**Clarke replied...**

AHHH, mom, WHY

 

**Abby replied...**

hehehehe

 

**Monty replied...**

Oh no you don't! You know what neutralizes weeping angels??

 

 

HA HA!

 

**Wells replied...**

Now we're all dead

 

**Harper replied...**

Well, not necessarily dead exactly, lol

 

**Clarke replied...**

Well, this took a creepy turn, lol

 

**Raven replied...**

Pretty sure this turned into some primitive form of Fandom D&D

 

**Jasper replied...**

O>O

Fandom D&D

That sounds so epic

 

**Miller replied...**

Uh oh, I think I know what we're doing this weekend, guys lol

 

**Murphy replied...**

Yeah, because we weren't big enough nerds already

 


	47. This is Not a Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping A03 lets me upload the chapter all together this time lol

**Monty to Group: The Fam**

 

Results are in. Since Round One was a tie, Round two went to Team Cocktail and Round Three went to Bongwater Squad...IT'S  A FREAKIN TIE

 

**Jasper replied...**

Next time, bro lol

 

**Clarke replied...**

It's probably for the best. 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

O IS IN LABOR

THIS IS NOT A DRILL

SHE'S GOING TO THE HOSPITAL

 

**Clarke replied...**

OMG SHE'S THREE WEEKS EARLY

I'll call the sitter to come now! 

Check in, everyone?? 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

We'll leave as soon as we hear back from her. Who needs a ride?? 

 

**Abby replied...**

We'll drive too O.O omg, my next grandbaby! 

 

**Marcus replied...**

I'll get the car! 

 

**Raven replied...**

I'll just make the interns clean this mess up then! Clarke, I'll meet you at your office!

 

**Jasper replied...**

KABBY, TAKE ME WITH YOU

 

**Abby replied...**

lol, meet us in the lobby, Jasper. 

 

**Murphy replied...**

I haven't gotten back yet. I'll finish up at Azgeda and meet you guys there

 

**Monty replied...**

I'm coming up with Raven

 

**Miller replied...**

Give me a sec, guys, there's been a security issue. It's taken care of, just buzzing the cops in to take the guy away. I'll meet you in the lobby in five. 

 

**Wells replied...**

Just grabbed Harper from the file room, we're on our way!

 

**Clarke replied...**

SITTER IS COMING

She'll get the kids from daycare and take them home! 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Alright, got the cars lined up, let's go people! 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Raven to Group: My Fan Club**

 

It's a girl, Jasper, you owe me ten bucks. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

Like I have ten bucks. 

 

**Raven replied...**

I know you do, Jasper, because the vending machines still aren't in yet! 

 

**Jasper replied...**

Dammit...

Fine, lol. 

 

**Abby replied...**

How are Octavia and the baby? 

 

**Lincoln replied...**

Sleeping, they're both exhausted :) 

 

**Marcus replied...**

What about you? You doing ok? 

 

**Lincoln replied...**

I'm doing perfect

 

**Raven replied...**

lol, Bellamy? You still alive? 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Yep, just like ten years older

 

**Murphy replied...**

Oh no, you're practically a senior citizen now! ;) 

 

**Clarke replied...**

Any word on what O is naming my little niecey? 

 

**Lincoln replied...**

Indra Belle <3 

 

**Murphy replied...**

HA! Your turn to cry, Bellamy

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Shut up, Murph...I'm not crying

 

**Clarke replied...**

Yes, he is

 

**Bellamy replied...**

*^*

 

**Jasper replied...**

So, how do we get the new baby to come to the daycare because you know what's better than two babies? THREE BABIES

 

**Abby replied...**

Actually, I've already talked to Octavia about joining the company once she's ready. Since she'll be able to bring the baby. We need a new personal trainer in the gym and Octavia is going to take over the kickboxing classes. 

 

**Murphy replied...**

Not that I mind, but the nepotism in this place, guys XD

 

**Raven replied...**

Hey, at least we're all good at our jobs. It's selective nepotism lol

 

**Wells replied...**

My job is strictly nepotism...

 

**Monty replied...**

It's not _strictly_ nepotism, guys, it's not a big town. There's like four places to work if you stay here 

 

**Miller replied...**

That's true. 

Ark Industries, the factory, the farms, or Tesla are about the only major employers in the area. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

You guys are forgetting Mecha lol. 

 

**Raven replied...**

I used to work there...I bet they miss me ;D 

 

**Clarke replied...**

lol, we got lucky stealing you away 

 

**Harper replied...**

Uh, guys...did anyone else get a call about an alarm??? 

 

**Miller replied...**

It's Ark. Someone broke in. 

 


	48. A.L.I.E. Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry for the super short chapter and not updating sooner, guys! I got a job and there's been a lot going on lately. I will try to update again this week!

**Clarke to GROUP “Coworkers/Cohorts”**

We have a problem.

 

**Murphy replied…**

Ok, elephant in the room...this was Thelonius. There’s a floating, spinning symbol of their whackadoo church on all our screens and that brainwashing bitch-program ALIE is violating our office.

 

**Raven replied…**

Tell me about it, our entire system has been jacked!  

 

**Monty replied…**

Even our backups are corrupted.

I’m messaging you from an internet cafe, for god’s sake, guys

 

**Jasper replied…**

My iPad. At McDonald's. 

I’ve bought three drinks so they’ll let me stay. 

 

**Harper replied...**

You think that's bad? I'm parked outside the college, bumming WiFi with my old student ID, praying no one comes by and notices my parking permit is three years old. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

Monty, the next time you decide to do us all a favor by connecting our home networks to work, don't. 

 

**Monty replied...**

This isn't my fault, there's no reason your WiFi should be carrying the A.L.I.E. virus! 

 

**Raven replied...**

I think it's those fucking chips. Judging by the information we had, I think once installed they can basically broadcast the program somehow and anything within range downloads it automatically. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

I hate to sound like Bell but I think technology has gone too far. 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

YES, SEE? What have I been saying?? 

 

**Harper replied...**

Wait, do you mean, they broke into our places too? 

 

**Raven replied...**

It's the only thing that makes sense. 

 

**Abby replied...**

Then why didn't any of us notice it? We have security systems. 

 

**Murphy replied...**

I have a theory. 

But don't be mad. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

OMG, the KEYS

 

**Murphy replied...**

Exactly. 

 

**Raven replied...**

What keys??

 

**Marcus replied...**

The keys to our homes. They're all on file, digital copies of them. Right along with our licenses and other information. 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Jesus, that's right. Our keys got scanned along with all our other stuff the first day on the job. 

 

**Raven replied...**

Yeah, ok, right, but what good do digital copies of our keys do? I thought Thelonius was paranoid or liked using his scanner. 

 

**Monty replied...**

Guys...we have 3D printers here. They could have just printed out our keys after A.L.I.E. accessed our personnel files.   

 

**Lincoln replied…**

Explains why our WiFi is fine. The place hasn’t been empty in weeks. They must have had to skip us. 

 

**Jasper replied…**

Yeah, I think even a religious psycho is going to avoid breaking into YOUR house lol

 

**Miller replied…**

On the brightside, be happy our chat isn’t dependent on the system at work, how would we even communicate with each other? Lol

 

**Bellamy replied…**

We might have to send memos.

 

**Raven replied…**

Geez, Blake, how old are you?

 

**Harper replied…**

I feel as violated as Ark right now, guys

  
  


**Clarke replied…**

We have to do something.

 

**Monty replied…**

Raven and I are working on it but ALIE is pretty advanced, like obviously Thelonius didn’t write this program. It’s way too sophisticated.

 

**Lincoln replied…**

Octavia says, and I’m quoting here, “fuck that bitch up so I’ll still have a job to come to in a few months”   

 

**Abby replied…**

So we’ll all have a job to come back to.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Murphy, where are we on your end?

 

**Murphy replied…**

I’m looking at our competitors, Azgeda, Trikru, Polis. But I don’t think any of them are backing this...besides, they don’t have anyone as smart as Rae and Mont working there.

 

**Raven replied…**

Damn straight they don’t. But we’re gonna crack this too, guys.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

We know you will. Until then, we’ve got to dig into the source of this program. This is what we get for thinking Thelonius was just a religious nutjob.

 

**Wells replied…**

I told you he wasn’t religious.

I’m going to dig into our records and see what I can find.

 

**Jasper replied…**

Uh, how? Our files are inaccessible?

 

**Wells replied…**

It’s called paper, Jas, and there’s hundreds and hundreds of pieces of it stored in the basement with records for Ark going back to it’s inception.

 

**Jasper replied…**

Right...cool

 

**Marcus replied…**

So, I just got off the phone with the Chief of Police about that break in we had before we all ran to the hospital.

 

We thought to begin with that he was just trying to get back at us for firing him by trashing the place but he very happily spilled his guts about his real purpose. Leaving a back door propped open for Thelonius and his crew to slip in after we were gone. The A.L.I.E. program took out our security cameras, but the traffic cam across the street caught Thelonius and several other people going into the alley behind our building just after midnight.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Remind me again why we still work in this madhouse?

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Because you’re going to own this madhouse at some point.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Fuck, right, ugh.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

It’s not easy being in charge, is it?

 

**Clarke replied…**

You should know, you’re in it too, lol.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Yes, I am.

 

**Abby replied…**

We all are.

 

**Monty replied…**

We’re all in this together. 


	49. Polaris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've gotten some questions and thought a basic Timeline might be useful
> 
> Thelonius Jaha, Marcus Kane, Diane Sydney and Abby and Jake Griffin found the Company: 1988
> 
> The A.L.I.E. Cult and Program has it's origins sometime between ^ and Jake's death. 
> 
> Jake dies: 2009
> 
> Clarke and Bellamy join Ark Industries: 2011
> 
> The Reaper Program begins, primarily in a sister lab: 2012
> 
> Wells joins Ark Industries: 2013
> 
> Clarke becomes pregnant: Jan 2017
> 
> Juliana and Lucian are born: early Nov 2017
> 
> Octavia becomes pregnant: April 2018
> 
> Indra is born: late Dec 2018
> 
> At the time of this chapter, it is Feb 2019.

**Clarke to GROUP: "My People"**

Status report, everyone? 

 

**Marcus replied...**

 

I've moved as much of our day to day business to other facilities as we can. For the most part, we're keeping up with everything. Raven seems to have been correct that our main building is the only one under the control of A.L.I.E. 

 

**Raven replied...**

At least I managed to remove the chips planted in our home computers. Sort of fried mine, removing A.L.I.E. caused her to try and kill the computer, but figured out how to bypass her so my laptop is the only casualty. 

 

**Monty replied...**

As for the office, we've been looking all week and we can't seem to find the chip...it only needed to be installed on one computer for her to enter the entire system and there are hundreds of computers in the building. I swear we've checked them all but we must have missed it. We're still looking. The place is basically a ghost town with main operations moved and just us and some really confused techs ransacking our own building. 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Murphy and I managed to track down all the names Wells found listed with the Reaper Program files and the Second Dawn files. Except the soldiers we cured, all the rest of the individuals involved in the experiments are dead or missing. And as for the Second Dawn, what few names there were other than the ones we already knew, are aliases. 

 

**Murphy replied...**

We did figure out what they're doing with the land. 

It's not marked on any map, but there's a research facility there and some other buildings. The facility used to belong to a company called Polaris, they specialized in Artificial Intelligence and Robotics. 

 

**Wells replied...**

Which is how we tracked down, through some means I probably shouldn't divulge, the name Becca Pramheda. She was Polaris's lead scientist. Most of the information is top secret, but we did find one very important detail. She's the person who created A.L.I.E. 

 

**Murphy replied...**

The A.L.I.E. program was created during the Cold War, she was meant to be able to entirely run two bunkers for the Nuclear Apocalypse, one in space, that is the Ark, and one here on Earth, a massive bunker the cultists know as the City of Light. 

 

**Abby replied...**

Ok, but how did they get a hold of Polaris's technology? 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Easy. By using Ark Industries private security. 

That's how Thelonius met Bill Cadogan. One of our teams stole the tech from the abandoned Polaris facilities. When the Cold War ended, so did the funding and the lab was abandoned. They cleared out the main building but didn't know about the bunker underneath, where Becca kept a lot of her research and more importantly, A.L.I.E. Somehow Cadogan found out though. 

 

**Murphy replied...**

As far as we can tell, Cadogan must have convinced Thelonius of his master plan because not long after, Ark Industries became secretly aligned with the Second Dawn. And research and development, especially at our sister facilities, started aiming toward these plans. 

 

**Wells replied...**

You'd think someone would have noticed. 

 

**Marcus replied...**

You mean like me or Abby? Or the board? The company was making so much money and we were working on and selling so much legitimate tech that it was easy enough not to notice. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

But someone did notice. 

My dad. 

I think that's why he was removed from the Board. 

Not long after that, Diana retired suddenly. 

 

**Abby replied...**

Your dad was worried funds were missing. But everyone was making so much money that no one on the board wanted to discuss it. 

 

**Marcus replied...**

Diana always wanted more power, more say in the company operations, she wanted to be more than just on the board. And she obviously knew about what Thelonius was doing because she was the only other name listed from this company with the Second Dawn. 

 

**Wells replied...**

Diana was at our house a lot, she and my dad were always shutting themselves in his office and whispering about something. 

Guess now I know what. 

 

**Miller replied...**

In other news, security is done sweeping the building. Aside from our continued A.L.I.E. occupation, everything has been repaired and we've beefed up security. Including putting guards in the lab. 

 

**Raven replied...**

Good, we've got to protect my future space station. 

 

**Jasper replied...**

Not to mention my pot. Bunch of doomsday lunatics might want to enjoy the ride stoned and all. I would. 

 

**Monty replied...**

Well, I think they are stoned. 

Rae and I have been looking into the chips and while the ones installed on our computers are actual chips, these things the cultists are swallowing are some kind of tech, but they're in some kind of drug, it makes them hallucinate. Pair that with the holograms meant to accompany the A.L.I.E. AI, it's no wonder they're buying into all of this. 

 

**Harper replied...**

Makes you kind of miss all the blissful ignorance, doesn't it? 

 

**Wells replied...**

So much. 

 

**Lincoln replied...**

I just came here to cook...at least this "crazy bitch bot" as Octavia likes to call her isn't inside my oven. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Murphy to GROUP: "The Family"**

Just got back from checking out the Polaris site. This is definitely their new base of operations. I'm thinking the bunker is the "City of Light". 

Oh and one really important thing, found those drones. And they're active. When I tried to step onto the property, one took a shot at me. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

OMG, are you ok? 

 

**Murphy replied...**

It grazed me. No worries, mom, I stopped off at the hospital before I drove home. They patched me up. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

If you ever get shot again, you better tell me immediately! 

 

**Murphy replied...**

Lol, sorry. Next time, if there is one, which I really hope there isn't. 

 

**Raven replied...**

Shit, though. Do you know if it's all 30 drones? 

 

**Murphy replied...**

I couldn't exactly investigate further but there's ten in the air, circling the property. No idea where the other 20 are. 

 

**Marcus replied...**

Flesh wound aside, this is good for us. 

 

**Monty replied...**

How?? 

 

**Bellamy replied...**

Because they took a shot at you, Murphy...we can report them now. They can't have unregistered tech shooting civilians, even if you were about to trespass. 

 

**Murphy replied...**

Actually, I wasn't trespassing. The land that Polaris is on? Legally, it still belongs to Trikru. The court case was finally settled last month, it was taken from them illegally. The Second Dawn has 3 months to vacate. And I had Trikru's permission to be on the property. 

 

**Clarke replied...**

This is why we pay you so well, son 

 

**Jasper replied...**

So at the very least, we can really fuck up their day then? 

 

**Marcus replied...**

To start, yes, we're going to fuck up their day, Jasper. 

 


	50. Invaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached chapter FIFTY :D 
> 
> Kind of a mini chapter but the plot begged to be inched a little further ahead lol

**Raven to GROUP: “My Fanclub”**

I have a theory about why we can’t find where A.L.I.E. is installed.  

She only had to be downloaded to ONE device to infiltrate the entire network to begin with. But Monty and I have been painstakingly going from computer to computer trying to isolate them from the rest of the network. 

 

**Monty replied…**

Basically trying to slowly narrow it down to one. 

 

**Raven replied…**

Only every time we turn around, she’s gotten back into the computer we just separated from the network! 

 

**Murphy replied…**

Maybe you didn’t fully remove her from the computer to begin with? 

 

**Raven replied…**

No we definitely did, once we severed the computer from the network, her influence over it was extremely limited and we were able to remove the program. The only way for her to get back in would be if the program was redownloaded. Then once it was redownloaded, she reconnected it to the network. 

 

**Monty replied…**

We’ve been over and over every computer in here, literally. And haven’t been able to find the chip. The range on them isn’t very far so in order to infect the entire building, A.L.I.E. had to travel from computer to computer, they’re all connected, so. 

 

**Clarke replied…**

Ok, so what’s your theory?  

 

**Raven replied…**

The original download, the chip, is on a device, someone is carrying it in here and the program is redownloaded as the device gets near each cleared computer. 

 

**Bellamy replied…**

But you checked all our devices after the break-ins…

 

**Raven replied…**

Yeah, I did. It’s someone else. One of the interns or staff. 

 

**Murphy replied…**

Well, we’ve only had a couple dozen coming in at a time, Miller and I have been rotating most of them out. 

 

**Miller replied…**

Guys...we were only rotating the interns and tech people. 

 

**Abby replied…**

What do you mean? 

 

**Miller replied…**

We’ve had the same security team the entire time, the same people day in and day out. And of that team, there’s a pair per floor, every floor. 

 

**Raven replied…**

That has to be it, it’s someone on the security team! 

 

**Bellamy replied…**

No…

The computers you’ve been working on are on different floors, right? 

 

**Monty replied…**

Yeah O.o 

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Then it has to be at least one of each pair...each pair is assigned to a different floor and they always walk that floor. The range on the chips is limited. One guard couldn’t do it, if he suddenly wandered around the entire building, it would be noticed. 

 

**Miller replied…**

Jesus, that’s at least 12 of them. 

 

**Murphy replied…**

My question, which is the really important one here, is do they know they’re doing it? 

 

**Raven replied…**

They’d have to...an A.L.I.E infected device ceases to function normally, it’s not as if you wouldn’t notice. Any of our employees would and should come to us if theirs was hijacked. 

 

**Clarke replied…**

Meaning we have at least 12 armed guards in this building who work for Thelonius? 

 

**Harper replied…**

Is anyone else really scared now? 

 

**Jasper replied…**

Oh yeah, I’ve been reading this with increasing alarm from a bathroom stall, not gonna lie. 

 

**Marcus replied…**

Miller, how many of our security personnel do you trust implicitely? 

 

**Miller replied…**

I used to trust all of them, Bellamy, Murph and I trained them all. But with all this crap with Thelonius and the Second Dawn, we’ve doubled our force. At least half of them are here on resume alone...private security through the company. 

 

**Bellamy replied…**

One of our specialties. We’re idiots. How many of them came from sister facilities where the Reaper program and Thelonius’s other pet projects were going down? 

 

**Miller replied…**

Most of them. 

 

**Jasper replied…**

Guys...we’ve been invaded. 


	51. The Flame

**Clarke to GROUP: “My People”**

Ok...how many personnel do we have in the building?

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Aside from us, there’s three techs downstairs with Raven and Monty, and two in filing with Wells. There’s two armed guards on each floor, one at the nursery, one at the front desk, two at the front doors and two at the back doors.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Lincoln, do me a favor, go over to the nursery and spend some time with the kids?

 

**Lincoln replied…**

Absolutely, Clarke.

 

**Jasper replied…**

Guys, this is actually kind of freaking me out.

 

**Harper replied…**

Guess this would be a good time to let you guys know there was a security guard in here a few minutes ago looking through a file cabinet?

 

**Miller replied…**

Excuse me?? Details, Harper!

 

**Harper replied…**

I was coming down to get some files for Abby and there was a security guard in here. He said he lost the door code and he was looking for it. Havers, I think. It was the locked file cabinet in S-7.  

 

**Bellamy replied…**

We don’t keep door codes down there. Those are in my office. That’s where we keep the override codes. They’re going to take over the building.

 

Miller, get the guards we trust.

 

Murphy, Raven, Monty, the armory.  

 

NOW

 

**Clarke replied…**

Stay off the intercoms and walkies. Everyone else, if you have to, lock yourselves in the upstairs offices. The doors are all manual and reinforced steel.

 

Lincoln, in the nursery, there’s a cabinet with sleepy sheep stickers on it. It has a false back inside. There’s weapons and emergency supplies. I’ll meet you there, if I can.

 

**Wells replied…**

There’s guns in the nursery...in the sleepy sheep cabinet?

 

**Bellamy replied…**

That was Clarke’s idea, as a precaution.

 

**Raven replied…**

This is our home, no one’s going to take it, Wells.

 

**Wells replied…**

I’m heading back upstairs and the guards on 2 just took off running...are they ours?

 

**Miller replied…**

No, Wells, they’re not. None of them are.

 

**Abby replied…**

What do you mean none of them??

 

**Miller replied…**

There appears to have been an unauthorized shift change this morning. The only guard I can vouch for is Jones at the nursery, because he works directly for Clarke and Bellamy. The rest of them aren’t ours. And judging by what I’m seeing in the security cameras, two of them are about to initiate lockdown. Get to your offices or the lab, it’s the only independently operated part of the building.

 

**Raven replied…**

That’s because I run this lab and it only answers to me.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Check in with your locations as soon as you’re secure everyone!

 

**Lincoln replied…**

Jones and I are locked in the nursery with the babies. No one is getting in here, I swear it.

 

**Clarke replied…**

You shoot anyone that tries.

 

**Lincoln replied…**

You got it, mama

 

**Marcus replied…**

There went the phones and computers.

When this is over, Raven, we’re upgrading these tablets so we can use them to call 911, ok?  

Abby and I are in my office with Harper.

 

**Raven replied…**

Yeah, that’s probably a good idea...O.o

Although I'd have to figure out how to bypass the jammer they're using to keep our cell phones from working. 

 

**Marcus replied...**

Tomorrow's problem. For now, see if you can get into any of the security system from down there. 

 

**Miller replied…**

I’ve locked up the security office. I won’t be able to operate anything, but I can at least watch what they’re doing. They can’t shut down the power, once the main goes down, the backups are in Rae’s domain, and they can run for a year.

 

**Wells replied…**

I assume we won’t be here that long.

The techs and I are in my office. We can hear someone outside, what’re they doing, Miller?

 

**Miller replied…**

They seem to be trying to get into the lab elevator.

 

**Raven replied…**

Good fucking luck.

If they do somehow get too close, I’ll blow it.

 

**Wells replied…**

You have our elevator rigged to explode???

 

**Raven replied…**

Yes…

 

**Murphy replied…**

I left weapons with Raven, Jasper and Monty in the lab. Their techs are down there too. I used the secure elevator to get back up top, I’m heading to your office, mom.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Not that she needs it, but you take care of her, Murphy.

 

**Murphy replied…**

You don’t even have to ask.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Bell, where are you?

 

**Miller replied…**

He’s a little busy at the moment.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Explain. Now.

 

**Miller replied…**

He just knocked one of Jaha’s men out cold lol. Looks like he’s about to lock him in a utility closet.

 

**Clarke replied…**

I am both annoyed and turned on by that.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Well, thanks, Princess ;)

 

Miller, I’m going to need you to be my eyes here.

 

Lincoln, send me Jones, I’m two rooms from the nursery.

 

**Lincoln replied…**

You got it.

 

**Marcus replied…**

I’m coming down too, Bellamy.

 

Miller, how many guards are between us? I’m going to switch with you, you’re better with a gun than I am.

 

**Miller replied…**

If you take Thelonius’s private elevator you’ll just have to get past the guard posted at the stairs.

 

There’s a guard on each exit, but most of them seem to be focused on getting down to the lab. Two of them just busted into my office with the damn fire axe. I think they’re looking for the codes for the lab elevator.

 

**Jasper replied…**

Much as I don’t want to come up there, guys...I think I need to. You’re outnumbered. Plus...I’ve got a bag full of smoke grenades I’ve been wanting to play with ;)

 

**Abby replied…**

You can use a gun, Jasper?

 

**Miller replied…**

He’s actually a better shot than half our security team. If he weren’t stoned most of the time, could have made a sniper of that boy lol.

 

**Raven replied…**

I’m going to unlock the hatch that leads to the kitchens for Jasper.

 

**Wells replied…**

Will the secrets ever end in this place?

 

**Clarke replied…**

Well it is a private research facility filled with prototype weapons, Wells

 

**Marcus replied…**

Alright, I’m in position. Any ideas about getting past this guard? I’m currently armed with a baseball bat that I’m pretty sure won’t stop any bullets.

 

**Harper replied…**

Actually, I might have an idea…

If you wait a couple minutes...we never changed the codes in Thelonius’s office. He might not have taken the gun from the locked drawer of his desk. I know the code.

 

**Marcus replied…**

Go, check.

 

**Abby replied…**

Already sent her through.

I think I hear her coming back now.

 

Harper is coming down with the gun. But if you shoot the thing, it’s going to alert the other guards.

 

**Marcus replied…**

You’re right, but we’re not going to shoot him. I’ve got a plan.

 

**Miller replied…**

Don’t worry, Abby, I’ll keep an eye on them.

 

**Marcus replied…**

Jasper, you in the kitchen yet with those smoke bombs?

 

**Jasper replied…**

I’ll be joining the charge shortly, guys.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

The back door guard is down for the count. If Marcus, Jasper and Harper take care of the one at the front door, we’ll just have to get to the main control terminal and we can open the doors.

 

**Raven replied…**

What about us down in the lab?

 

**Clarke replied…**

We’re not going anywhere, Rae. We’re going to open the doors so Lincoln and my mom can take the babies and get help.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

I suppose there’s no convincing you to go too?

 

**Clarke replied…**

Yeah, no.

And I should probably admit I’ve talked Murphy into aiding and abetting. Miller, those two that were in your office, they still there?

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Goddammit, Clarke.

Be careful.

 

**Clarke replied…**

You too.

 

**Miller replied…**

They’re just about done with ransacking my office. Their guns are holstered though, no one is watching. If you rush in, you and Murphy can overpower them. Just bash them in the head as hard as you can, Clarke.

 

**Abby replied…**

Don’t worry about her, all the girls went through some amount of training for this kind of situation, she can handle herself.

 

But if he goes for that gun, you shoot him.

 

**Miller replied…**

Remember, everyone, they’re wearing bullet proof vests.

 

Looks like Jasper arrived with his smoke bombs.

 

Front guard is down. They’re handcuffing him to the security desk.

 

**Marcus replied…**

Alright, we’re going up. Going to switch with Miller.

 

Bellamy, you want me to send him, Harper and Jasper to meet up with you?

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Keep Harper. You both have a gun now.

Have Jasper and Miller meet us on 3, we’re going to take out the idiots still trying to get into the lab elevator.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Hey, John and I knocked out the guards in Miller’s office. Locked them in the storage room.

One of them had a walkie and there was a voice coming across asking if they’d found the Flame yet.

 

The hell is the Flame?

 

**Raven replied…**

I have no idea...but apparently they think we have it in the lab.

 

**Marcus replied…**

There’s seven guards left. Two are posted outside the main terminal. There’s the two at the elevator. I’m looking for the other three…

 

**Abby replied…**

They’re in Thelonius’s office

 

**Marcus replied…**

Abby you’ve got to get out of there! There’s no on in the hall outside your office!

 

**Clarke replied…**

We’re close to you, mom, we’re coming your way

 

**Marcus replied…**

Clarke, she’s crawled behind Harper’s desk, she seems to be headed across the hall toward the stairs.

 

One of them has spotted her!

 

**Wells replied…**

I’m hearing gunshots, what’s going on??

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Clarke, are you ok??

 

Marcus, what’s happening???

 

**Monty replied…**

Raven and I have gotten the security feed to sync up down here, they’re alright. I’ll take over. Harper and Marcus are gone, headed towards Clarke, Murphy and Abby.

 

**Wells replied…**

What happened?

 

**Monty replied…**

Clarke knocked out the guard that grabbed Abby. The other two ran out, their guns were drawn so, Murphy shot them.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

I owe you a drink, Murph.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Lincoln, how are the babies?

 

**Lincoln replied…**

Sleeping. When this is all over, I’m going to admit to Octavia she was completely right about them falling asleep to those war movies. The gun fire didn’t even phase them.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Our kids are weird, lol.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Says their mother, who’s walking around with an assault rifle?

 

**Clarke replied…**

Oh shut up.

 

Okay, so there’s four left to deal with. Divide and conquer?

 

**Bellamy replied…**

You take the main terminal, we’re almost to the elevator.

 

**Clarke replied…**

Wells, you’re closest to the front door. The second we lift the lockdown, get out and call the cops. So they can come get these assholes.

 

Then, we take Thelonius and the Second Dawn down for good.

 

**Raven replied…**

And figure out what the Flame is and why the hell they want it so bad.


	52. It's Raiding Time

**Clarke to GROUP: “My People”**

 

Got the All-Clear this morning. It’s back to work, people.

 

**Miller replied…**

 

I’m already in. I know the building was cleared but I’ll feel better when I’ve finished a last sweep myself. Can't get over this feeling there's going to be some Second Dawn asshole hiding in a closet or something. 

 

**Abby replied...**

 

Well, if he'd been in there for the last three months, he'd probably be dead. 

 

**Miller replied...**

 

Still. 

  
  


**Marcus replied…**

 

How is everyone doing on their side projects? 

 

**Raven replied…**

 

Mont and I confirmed the problem was with the devices the security traitors were carrying in here. Our system is clear of ALIE and we’ve seriously beefed up our protections. 

 

Also, I’ve updated our chat program. So I made everyone ear pieces to go with, so the voice to text function doesn’t require use of our hands. You know, in case of needing to hold weapons. I also hooked in the GPS to a little warning system, we an ping our location or another location to warn each other, call for help, or check in that we’re okay. AND probably the best improvement of all...they now have super cute, bullet proof cases :D 

 

**Jasper replied…**

 

There’s something terrible about us being this paranoid but you have to admit, we get cool toys. 

 

**Bellamy replied…**

 

Miller, Murph and I finished clearing out our other facilities. Wasn’t as hard as we thought it was going to be after what happened. 

 

**Murphy replied…**

 

Seems Thelonius got a little nervous about his men and his assets after we took out his team and spoiled his plans. He pulled the guys working for him back to their base. But we thoroughly vetted everyone else. 

 

**Abby replied…**

 

How sad for him. 

 

**Harper replied…**

 

Repairs were finished over the weekend. You can hardly tell there was an armed assault in here. 

 

**Raven replied…**

 

Well, if they want to try again, they’re going to have to try a lot harder. 

 

**Jasper replied…**

 

Given some of the upgrades, I’d say they’re better off trying the pentagon lol. Did you see my pot got it’s own trip lasers?? I can activate them with a remote :D 

 

**Monty replied…**

 

There’s also scanners in the elevators and at all entry points that not only detect weaponry and a bunch of other potentially dangerous items but specifically scan for the ALIE virus.

 

**Bellamy replied…**

 

We reviewed all security personnel just to be sure and we’re working on filling in the ranks at our other facilities. 

 

**Clarke replied…**

 

I sent people to review all our teams in the field as well. And ordered any and all documents regarding Thelonius, the Second Dawn, ALIE and anything else related to this shit storm to be sent here. 

 

**Lincoln replied…**

 

I’ve brought brownie bars, if that helps lol.    
  
Also, my new spice cabinet with the hidden panel and the grenades is awesome. 

 

**Jasper replied…**

 

Brownie bars absolutely help. We’ve been through trauma here, guys, and eating obviously solves everything. 

 

**Raven replied…**

 

Lincoln...you should check under the kitchen island ;) 

 

**Lincoln replied…**

 

Raven, are those spears? Did you make me spears? 

 

**Raven replied…**

 

I did. Specifically I made you ultra light, virtually unbreakable spears with a button to make them light up and interchangeable spear heads. If you check the box, there’s poisoned edge; they’re coated with a knock out drug, and explosive! 

 

**Jasper replied…**

 

You couldn’t just get the guy a glock or something? 

 

**Raven replied…**

 

Where’s the fun in that? He played football and did shot put in high school, he’s really good at throwing things 

 

**Wells replied…**

 

Okay, first...after three months of sleepless nights studying a ridiculous amount of old files and mostly coming up empty...I do finally have some information that might be useful.    
  
And second, why didn’t I get any new toys?? 

 

**Monty replied…**

 

You did :) A regular 10mm and ammo and something special. It’s sort of a modified flare gun only instead of firing flares, it shoots blinders. Basically it makes a lot of sparks and makes bad guys see stars lol. It’s in the locked drawer of your desk. Raven put a fingerprint scanner on it. Only one of us can open it. 

 

**Bellamy replied…**

 

About those files? 

 

**Wells replied…**

 

Right, so. First, I found out at least where the 30 drones were originally meant to be stationed. And I’m having all of the files on them sent up to Raven as we speak in case she can figure out how to shut them down. According to the files, 10 of the drones were sent to the Polaris facility where Murphy encountered them. 10 of them were put inside the bunker. Ten more were made and remained dormant until Ark Industries hooked up with the Second Dawn, at which point there is a note here that states that my father took possession of them. But there’s nothing about where he sent them or stored them. 

 

**Raven replied…**

 

Those files had blueprints, yeah? 

 

**Wells replied…**

 

They did. 

 

**Raven replied…**

 

Then I will figure out how to take them down. 

 

**Wells replied…**

 

There’s one more thing I’ve found that may be important.    
  
There’s another former research lab that Ark acquired a few years back. We never set up shop there or converted it into anything, it seems it was left, at least on the books, exactly as it was when it was purchased. It’s not anywhere in our system, and the only file left in here was apparently at some point one of 12. The others are missing, this one was probably left by mistake.

 

The thing is...from what little we have on it, it seems that the lab was privately funded before Polaris became Polaris, and it’s where Becca started the ALIE project. It was never formally shut down, emptied or otherwise compromised because it switched hands directly from it’s previous owner to Ark, so…

 

**Clarke replied…**

 

The original research on ALIE might still be there. 

 

**Bellamy replied…**

 

And Thelonius has no way of knowing we’re aware of it. 

 

**Murphy replied…**

 

Not to get espionage-happy but do I smell a raid coming? 

 

**Clarke replied…**

 

Absolutely. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Octavia to GROUP: “My Bitches”**

 

I’ve finally arrived!    
  
And apparently we’re invading or something? 

 

**Clarke replied…**

 

Technically, Ark owns the land and the lab so...we’re just investigating our own holdings. Entirely legal, although mysterious. 

 

**Jasper replied…**

 

I prefer how Murphy put it. We’re going on a raid! 

 

**Bellamy replied…**

 

Well, some of us are lol. And some of us kind of have to keep doing our day jobs. 

 

**Clarke replied…**

 

You can’t stop me from coming, I’m your boss and your wife HA

 

**Bellamy replied…**

 

...fine. But I don’t have to like it. It could be dangerous! 

 

**Raven replied…**

 

It’s probably not dangerous. It’s been empty for years and Murphy’s had his eyes on Thelonius and his team of asshats. They’ve been sequestered in their creepy base ever since the failed takeover. 

 

Besides, she’ll have you to jump in front of her, Miller and a security team and me to disable any scary tech. It’s gonna be fine. 

 

**Octavia replied…**

 

Kinda bummed I don’t get to go on the field trip but an old robot lab sounds kind of boring anyway. 

 

**Monty replied…**

 

Maybe for you, O, but I’m legitimately bummed I’m missing out on the old robot lab. 

 

**Marcus replied…**

 

If you’re so interested in robots, Monty, I’ve got a surprise for you. 

 

**Monty replied…**

 

Do I get a robot?? 

 

**Marcus replied…**

 

Kind of. Murphy is getting in in a few hours from negotiations with Trikru. They’ve agreed to sell the land to us where Becca’s facility and bunker are so, for the original asking price that Thelonius cheated them out of, and admittedly after throwing in some plans to some of the tech we’re not really doing anything with but would greatly benefit them, so we now have rights to anything contained therein. Including...drum roll please...the ten psycho drones our security teams knocked out this morning with a combination of bullets and Raven’s killcode. I’m told that several of them are completely intact. So, have fun. 

 

**Monty replied…**

 

YES, I get to play with murder bots! 

 

**Wells replied…**

 

I swear, we were normal once, guys. 

 

**Jasper replied…**

 

We really weren’t lol. 


	53. Throw It Into Mt. Doom

**Octavia to Group: “My Bitches”**

Hey, I know it’s raiding party day but just want to let everyone know...Lincoln and I expect to see you all at our private wedding ceremony the last Saturday of October. It’s at Clarke and Bell’s, 10 a.m. :D 

 

**Lincoln replied…**

Buffet style, btw. Thought of you, Jasper ;) 

 

**Jasper replied…**

God, did we starve in the pre-Lincoln days? I don’t even know how we survived. I love you, man

 

**Lincoln replied…**

Love you too, buddy lol

 

**Clarke replied…**

The bride and groom also request that you arrive in costume. The theme is warriors XD 

 

**Octavia replied…**

I’m wearing this amazing Amazon princess outfit ;) don’t judge me. 

 

**Harper replied…**

No judgement, only envy. You look so gorgeous in it, it makes me want to die a little lol

 

**Wells replied…**

Shh, you’re beautiful 

 

**Harper replied…**

<3 

 

**Raven replied…**

So what’s Lincoln wearing? Please gods, tell me, it’s a loincloth?? 

 

**Octavia replied…**

Omfg, I hadn’t even thought of that!

 

**Lincoln replied…**

Nope, already got my outfit, I’m not going to my wedding with nothing but a tiny leather slip of fabric between me and our guests. 

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Is it a tasteful loincloth then? 

 

**Lincoln replied…**

There isn’t a loincloth! It’s...Klingon battle armor…

 

**Monty replied…**

THAT’S HOTTER

 

**Miller replied…**

That’s awesome...and so nerdy. 

 

**Abby replied…**

Is this payback for stopping Clarke from wearing combat boots to hers? 

 

**Marcus replied…**

I kind of hope so...lol 

 

**Clarke replied…**

I didn’t talk her into it! I did jump right on the wagon though lol. Speaking of leather, my outfit looks amazing. Pretty sure I’m going to be the coolest looking maid of honor EVER

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Likewise, my military style trench coat is going to make me look like the coolest best man ever! 

 

**Miller replied…**

No gladiator outfit?? Really?? 

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Outside...in October??

 

**Monty replied…**

The man has a point, lol. 

 

**Clarke replied…**

Also, he looks really hot in that outfit. It’s kind of Captain Jack Harkness :D 

 

**Harper replied…**

I’ll just be over here, swooning

 

**Wells replied…**

Hey!

 

**Harper replied…**

You wear something like that, I’ll swoon for you ;) 

 

**Wells replied…**

This was a trap to get me to find a good costume, wasn’t it? 

 

**Harper replied…**

Partially :D 

 

**Murphy replied…**

Hey, sorry to interrupt but the analysis of the data we pulled from Becca’s lab is done. 

 

**Bellamy replied…**

We’re just finishing up clearing out the facility, looking for prototypes, schematics, etc. Should be done in twenty. 

 

**Miller replied…**

We’ve finished our sweeps of the grounds. We can’t detect any other tech. 

 

**Clarke replied…**

Let’s reconvene in half an hour for updates. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Clarke to Group: “My People”**

Raven, Monty, what have you got? 

 

**Raven replied…**

Murphy sent us all the data pulled from the lab. We ran a program looking for keywords like, flame. There was no mention of where the flame is, but we know what it is now. 

 

**Bellamy replied…**

Well, don’t leave us hanging, guys

 

**Monty replied…**

The flame is a chip containing the original and far more sophisticated A.L.I.E. program. The non homicidal earlier version intended for saving the human race through community, resources and technology rather than like...genocide. 

 

**Raven replied…**

The one they’ve been using is kind of like...a pirated version. She doesn’t have all the same capabilities as the original, she’s more like a smart virus than a true A.I. The original A.L.I.E’s prime directive is to better humanity. 

 

**Jasper replied…**

Like that version better already. Even so, maybe we just throw it into Mt. Doom? Just to be safe? 

 

**Murphy replied…**

We have to find it first. If we let Jaha and his cultists get their hands on it, they could use the base program to recreate the psycho A.L.I.E. but with a more advanced skill set and a wider range. 

 

**Miller replied…**

Where do we start looking? 

 

**Abby replied…**

I actually have an idea about that. 

 

**Marcus replied…**

The vault? 

 

**Wells replied…**

It’s another damn secret, isn’t it?!

 

**Octavia replied…**

This is the least boring job I’ve ever had, omg

 

**Clarke replied…**

What’s the vault? 

 

**Abby replied…**

It’s an offsite storage facility we built back in the beginning, to house some of the more dangerous tech. Your dad designed it. It was meant to be the most secure in the world. But something went wrong, Thelonius claimed the security was faulty and he didn’t want to sink any more money into it. He converted it into a warehouse for spare parts, old files, that sort of thing, he said. 

 

**Marcus replied…**

But only Thelonius used it, everything went through him. It was a topic of discussion around the water cooler, what he  _ really _ did with the building. Lot of wild theories. 

 

**Murphy replied…**

Crazy cultists wild? Or mistresses and drug money wild? 

 

**Marcus replied…**

More like drug money wild. Leave it to Thelonius to outdo the rumor mill. 

 

**Clarke replied…**

When we sent teams out to inventory all our holdings...I didn’t see any reports cross my desk on the Vault? 

 

**Abby replied…**

You wouldn’t have. Part of the security measures included that it was never listed on anything official beyond what was necessary. On all necessary documentation, it is listed only as an empty warehouse. It wouldn’t have occurred to anyone to check it. Only Marcus and I and Thelonius’s former assistant know anything about it. Even the original builders were a skeleton crew that all signed contracts agreeing never to disclose any information about it. With everything going on, I hadn’t even thought of it until last night. Marcus and I were talking about all the things he managed to hide from us and suddenly remembered. As far as we know, he hadn’t sent anyone out there in a decade. 

 

**Harper replied…**

He sent me out there. 

 

**Bellamy replied…**

You’ve been there??

 

**Harper replied…**

It doesn’t look like an old warehouse on the inside. It’s really clean and there’s a lot of tech in there. I mean, a LOT of tech. And there’s a caretaker who lives there. He catalogues and guards it. 

 

**Murphy replied…**

Do you remember his name? 

 

**Harper replied…**

Mr. Pike


End file.
